For The Love of Family
by Katy Rain Muhle
Summary: They abandoned him when he was born and expected to come back to his life? What will happen to Naruto? Will a certain lavender girl be involved? Apologies for Hinata's lack of involvement, but in a few chapters to come she will be included in the main cast as indicated. Alive Minato and Kushina
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been going in my head for days now. I'm a huge fan of NaruHina fics so hope you enjoy my first Naruto neglect fic. Thank you Ms Spooky1**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's biggest knuckle headed shinobi, was sitting in Ichiraku's Ramen in deep thought. It wasn't a surprising sight to see Naruto thinking to himself and spacing out, after everything that had happened people were surprised that he hadn't snapped and started killing random villagers, even if he was only twelve.

It all started with him being called to Sarutobi's office one morning after waking up with no food or water and the land lord demanding his pay or leave, in which he disagreed on both ends. It was a horrible way to start a day but it only got worse from there on.

As soon as he arrived to the Hokage tower he was greeted with Sarutobi himself outside, which was very rare because Sarutobi never had his meetings outside his office, let alone his tower. It was also the way Sarutobi looked at him as he asked on the progress of his education in the ninja academy. He was sure he saw pity and guilt in those old eyes as he told the old man how great he was becoming.

Then afterwards he, was escorted into the tower by Sarutobi, who apologised profusely on what would transpire, although the little twelve year old didn't know what to make of that. When they got to the office, Sarutobi told him to keep an open mind and he hoped that Naruto could forgive him one day before opening the door and changing Naruto's life forever.

When he walked into the office he was greeted with the view of the Yondaime, The Yellow Flash, his true hero, sitting in the seat that would originally be Sarutobi's place; there was a woman with him too, with long red hair and two kids at her side. The first was a girl looked no older than three years old and had short red hair like the woman. The other looked about his age and had a lot of similar physical qualities that matched his oiroke no jutsu. He was surprised to see his hero alive and well...

But what happened next shattered his image in the Yondaime.

"Ah! Naruto, I'm glad you're here," Minato said with that foxy grin that Naruto couldn't help but compare to his own.

"Look at you, so handsome already. You have your father's looks alright," the redhead woman gushed.

"... Father?" Naruto registered that word pretty quickly because as far as he knew he was an orphan and his parents died.

"That's right son! I told you he'd take after me didn't I, Kushina?" Minato said looking at his wife.

"Tch, whatever; he still has my face," Kushina playfully jabbed, never noticing what a grave mistake their antics had made.

"Naruto, I'm sure you're familiar with the Yondaime Hokage, and this is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They're your parents," Sarutobi finished with a grim expression.

Naruto just stood there in shock for a long time. He didn't move nor look like he was breathing. That kind of behaviour worried his parents.

"Sochi, are you okay?" Kushina asked, looking concernedly at her son.

"..."

"Now I know what you must be thinking: How come it took us this long to come home? Well, with Jiraiya and Tsunade taking care of you, we just figured we'd wait a while and train Naruko a bit more. Why I bet those two Sannin had been beating you to the ground with how serious they were when it came to training. Oh yes! I'd like you to meet you two sisters!" Minato said gleefully as he indicated to the older sister holding the little redhead.

"Is that Naruto-nii-san?" The little girl asked her older sister softly.

"Yes Narumi-chan, that's Onii-san," Naruko said warmly to her, rocking the little girl gently. She walked up to Naruto and stood at a respectable distance and cleared her throat.

"Hello Naruto-nii-san. I'm Naruko and I'm your younger twin. This is Narumi and she's the youngest of us. I've been waiting to meet you for so long Nii-san and I'm so honored," Naruko said. She smiled brightly at her brother and bowed.

"Haha! They've always wanted to meet you ever since we told them they had an older brother. Gosh, it seemed like yesterday when the Kyu-"

"That is enough Minato!" Sarutobi cut in. He understood Minato's excitement in seeing his son after all the years he staged his death and left Naruto in the hands of Tsunade and Jiraiya. But Minato didn't know of what happened while he left Naruto at the mercy of vengeful villagers who despised the 'Kyuubi brat', nor did Naruto know about the Kyuubi altogether, and Minato was just digging himself a bigger grave with every word he spoke.

"What is it Sarutobi?" Minato asked.

"I told you to hear me out before you did anything but did you listen? No! You have no idea what you've done. You have no idea what a grave mistake you and Kushina made," Sarutobi said with a frown.

"What are you talking about Sarutobi," Kushina questioned confusedly.

"...So you know them?" Naruto asked, his bangs covering his eyes from everyone.

"Yes Naruto, I know Minato and Kushina and I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for not informing you about them," Sarutobi said sadly. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto hated him; hell, right now, he hated himself. He only knew about Minato and Kushina's disappearance after the Kyuubi attacked. He found a letter stating that Minato had trusted Jiraiya and Tsunade to look after their child together since they were both the child's godparents. They would train Naruko on controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, under the knowledge that Naruto only had the soul; Minato sealed a part of the Kyuubi in both children, but it didn't work out that way.

"He couldn't say anything because it was an S-rank secret, sweetie," Kushina cooed.

"And I'm sure you know all about that since you're in the ninja academy, if what I read is correct," Minato said, looking at a paper with a proud smile.

"Minato, we really need to talk. These are not happy times and I'm sorry to say that things didn't go the way you hoped all those years ago." Sarutobi said, staring down at Naruto in sadness.

"Am I free to go, Sarutobi-sama?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"But sochi-"

"Yes, you're free to go Naruto and I'm sorry," Sarutobi said, ignoring the furious look Kushina sent his way as Naruto left the office.

* * *

Word got out about the Fourth Hokage's return and the village celebrated in honour of their hero, even after it was revealed that he faked his own death.

Minato also expressed his disappointment and fury at the villagers for what they did to his very own flesh and blood, a lot of villagers were confused on that, but Minato soon cleared that up with the shocking revelation of Naruto being his son; some of the villagers already knew they were in big trouble.

Kushina went on a rampage, attacking any villager that was reported to have hurt her sochi. She beat them so badly that she was forced, by Minato himself, to house arrest. He didn't like these people too but he was the Hokage again.

Kushina was angry at that, stating that he didn't care enough about his child - in which he replied that he would have gladly taken Naruto's place if they were there for him in the beginning.

Both parents knew they messed up and they even tried putting the blame on Jiraiya and Tsunade, who weren't present, but a heartbroken Naruko told them it was as much as their fault for trusting people that weren't family to Naruto's care and they should have kept track on what was happening to him from the beginning instead of blindly trusting someone with their own child. The family knew they deserved nothing but hatred from the boy but they were resolute to do whatever it took to get Naruto in their lives again.

"Order is up Naruto-kun," Ayame said as she handed him his ramen. Her heart went out to the poor boy. When she found out about Minato and Kushina being Naruto's parents, she was very angry at the two, she still was. How could someone just up and abandon their son after sealing the Kyuubi into him and expect everything to be okay when they showed their faces? How could they call themselves parents? She knew all about Naruto's hard life and the thought of Naruto's 'family' out there in the world, having a good time while he suffered beatings and near deaths, made her want to attack Minato and Kushina anytime they passed by, asking her if she had seen Naruto, in which she would always say _no_.

She looked at Naruto and sighed sadly, it had only been a few days when all this chaos started and he really looked broken. She could clearly see he wasn't focused on reality because he hadn't even made an attempt to touch his ramen, his favourite food.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Ayame asked in worry.

"Huh? Don't worry about me Ayame-chan! I feel great!" Naruto said with a forced smile.

He felt like crap. All this time he had a family and they never even made an effort to see him until a few days ago? He wanted to hate Sarutobi for not telling him about this, but to be honest, he couldn't. The old man had been there for him more times then he could count, that didn't mean he wasn't upset with the old guy though.

He didn't know what to feel about his family, his emotions would numb every time he thought of them. Minato and Kushina had been doing their best to get involved in his life, but he would dodge them every time he saw them coming his way; he would even sleep in a ditch somewhere when they came and waited for him at his apartment. He didn't want to be near those two. He didn't like them and he wasn't going to pretend like he did; that happy mask was long gone.

Naruko had also tried to seek him out but he wasn't known for eluding the ANBU for nothing. If he wanted to, he could disappear for weeks without anyone finding him - he was that good.

But...

The only person that he couldn't escape anywhere he went was Narumi. The girl could find him no matter where he was in the village and that freaked him out a lot. A three-year-old that could track him down better than any ANBU black ops agent ever could? She would always run away from home whenever she got a chance and hunt him down, much to his annoyance since he had to carefully bring her back near her home; he was not going in that Estate even if he was welcomed. He didn't hate the girl but her parents could use her to get to him and he shivered at the prospect. He was _not_ ready to talk to them yet.

The villagers also started to treat him better ever since they found out he was the Yondaime's son. But that only made him dislike the them more, because they put him through hell and just expected everything to be okay after what they did? It had been five days when all of this had started and he didn't know what to think.

"Okay, but I'm here if you need me," Ayame said. She wasn't convinced in the least by his answer and her worries only increased upon seeing bags under his eyes. God, he looked terrible.

"Nii-san~! Nii-san~!"

Oh crap, he forgot about Narumi and her tracking ability. He was going to make a run for it when something bumped and clung to his feet.

"_*Sigh*_ How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, Narumi," Naruto said.

"Up! Up!" Narumi said gleefully, putting her hands up in the air so he could hold her.

Naruto sighed again but picked the little girl up and put her on his lap. He just couldn't hate Narumi; she was way too young to be involved in anything and she was just too adorable.

"Why are you here, Narumi?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"For Nii-san!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"How did you get out this time?" Naruto asked as he rolled his eyes. Those babysitters really sucked when it came to looking after the little girl.

"Babysitter say I'm a tomato," Narumi pouted. She didn't know many things, but she knew what a tomato was and she didn't like tomatoes.

That wasn't the answer he asked for, but he allowed a ghost of a smile at her antics.

"Want some ramen?" Naruto asked and watched as Narumi's eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Wamen?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said and was bonked on the head by Ayame, who heard their conversation.

"Naruto-kun, don't be a baka! Narumi's just a little baby, she can't have ramen!" Ayame scolded the twelve-year-old.

"Ouch, okay!" Naruto said as he rubbed his had. He saw Narumi trying to get a taste of the ramen on the counter and quickly stopped her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Naruko said as she huffed.

"Naruko-nee-chan!" Narumi shouted happily.

Naruto froze. He just knew this would happen sooner or later. He looked behind him and sighed in relief as we saw Naruko wasn't with anyone else.

"How many times have I told you to stop running out the house," Naruko scolded as she made her way inside and saw Narumi sitting on her big brothers lap. It was a touching scene and it only made her long for something similar with her brother.

"Naruko," Naruto addressed emotionlessly.

"Nii-san," Naruko greeted back. She didn't care when he looked at her in annoyance.

"Don't call me that," Naruto said irritably.

"I'll never stop calling you my nii-san," Naruko said seriously. She meant it too. She would keep calling him her brother until her last breath.

"Tch. I take it you're here for her?" Naruto said indicating to a happy Narumi hopping on his lap and looking around curiously.

"I was, but since I can see she's in good hands, I'll settle for getting some ramen," Naruko said.

She made her way and sat next to an annoyed Naruto, who shifted his seat so he had a bigger distance away from her. But she didn't care, she desperately wanted her brother back and she would endure his worst if it meant obtaining his love.

"What kind of ramen will you have, Naruko-chan?" Ayame asked chirped.

She didn't like Naruko in the beginning, but that all changed when Naruko came to this place looking for Naruto. Ayame was so furious with Naruto's family that she called Naruko to the back room of the restaurant and proceeded to take out her anger on the girl by shouting at her and calling her horrible things.

Naruko took it all with tears and never said anything back.

When Ayame had finished shouting, she was treated to a sobbing blonde on her hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. Naruko told her everything, from her parents abandonment of their son, to her finding out she had a brother at the age of seven and trying on many occasions to convince a parents on seeing him, but to no avail; she even tried running away to find Naruto herself but she easily got lost and was treated to scolding from both parents when they found her.

As Ayame heard this she too also cried and apologised for what she said but Naruko said she deserved it and understood. They bonded and Ayame convinced her to not give up on her brother. Naruko thanked her for her support with a bittersweet smile.

Ayame was convinced that they could become a loving brother and sister if they could work out their differences.

"Miso please," Naruko said with a smile, and then looked at her brother with longing.

"...What!" Naruto asked in irritation, noticing Naruko staring at him for far too long.

"Nothing...! How are you, Nii-san?" Naruko asked awkwardly.

"None of your business!" Naruto replied.

Ayame frowned. Naruto had the right to be angry, but taking it out on the girl who tried her best to be there for him was a bit much in her opinion. She decided not to voice anything, however.

"Okay," Naruko said as her shoulders slumped.

They ate in silence - well, except for Narumi who kept screaming 'What is that!' At anything new to her. When they were finished Naruko felt it was time to leave, she would earn his forgiveness another day because Narumi needed to sleep and Naruto really looked like he didn't want her near him.

"It was nice spending time with you Nii-san," Naruko said as she took a tired Narumi from Naruto.

"Whatever... You should tell your parents that those babysitters are horrible in looking after Narumi," Naruto said.

"They're your parents too, you know?" Naruko said with a frown.

"..."

"_*Sigh*_ Thanks for the advice... Don't forget tomorrow is team placement in the academy. We love you, Nii-san" Naruko said sadly and then left for the Namikaze Estate.

"I know you're upset Naruto-kun and you have the right to be, but please don't let this change who you are," Ayame said.

"What do you mean, Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The Naruto-kun I know wouldn't let this stop him. You never give up in what you believe in and you only strive to help anyone you can but there was always one thing that made you different from everyone in this village," Ayame said as she took one of Naruto's hands in hers.

"What made me different?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Even after everything the villagers did to you, the torture, the beatings, the near deaths, you never resulted to hate them. After everything you've been through, you never hated the people in this village. You're not like anyone else Naruto. You're the light that counters the darkness, you are the good that defeats evil. You're not someone who hates someone else like this and I pray that day never comes. Hatred is a horrible emotion that could destroy someone and that's the last thing I want for you, Naruto-kun. I'm not saying that you should forgive your family but please don't stick to hating them," Ayame said.

He told her all about his life when she forced it out of him. He was sad that day and she wanted to comfort him in any way possible, so she settled into hearing his whole story, even if she knew most of it from rumours going around. She knew she should heed her own words but she wasn't someone like Naruto and she wasn't going to pretend to be.

"...I have to go home, Ayame-chan," Naruto said as he made his way out.

Ayame looked on sadly. Maybe it was hopeless to try and keep Naruto on the straight and narrow after everything he had been through, all that suffering would have change any other man but she knew Naruto was different. Maybe she was wrong. She was surprised when Naruto turned and looked at her with a small smile.

"Thanks," he said softly and Ayame couldn't stop the grin that came to her face, even if she wanted to.

"Okay, after long deliberation. I have decided on the Jonin that will be assigned to the passing genin," Minato said

"Team one will consist of..."

"... Since there had to be changes because of the addition of my daughter to the roster, I have decided that Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze with Kakashi-"

"I want to be in that squad," Kushina said suddenly as she appeared in the room holding papers.

She had been helping Minato with his paperwork ever since he came back to being Hokage and it left her no time for her children. She desperately wanted to mend the shattered bond she had with her son, she would never stop thinking of herself as a horrible mother until she did. This was the biggest opportunity she had because now she could see Naruto all the time without him hiding from her. She felt so disgusted with herself for being so careless when it came to her baby. If Jiraiya and Tsunade ever showed their faces here, she would make sure to make them suffer but right now, Naruto was more important. She will be there for him and no one was going to stop her, not even her husband.

"Kushina-sama, I've already been pick-" Kakashi was cut off with a glare.

"And I should care why? I want to be on that team," Kushina said looking at Minato seriously. No one even thought of opposing and she was glad for that.

"Kushina, Kakashi was hand pick-" Minato was cut off with Kushina's chakra flaring.

"I don't care if Kami herself was chosen! I want to be on that squad, NOW!" Kushina shouted and everyone knew there was no stopping her; besides, she also had the right to request a squad since she was a qualified Jonin.

"I got a headache," Shikaku said. He understood why Kushina was doing this. When she was pregnant with the twins, she had always expressed her deep love for them before they were even born. So to find out that her own son had a horrible life growing up must have been a huge blow to the loving woman. This was so troublesome.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think. R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the insight and you guys made really good points which would make sense in a neglect fic. On to the story.**

* * *

He was going to be genin today. That's the first thought that came to his mind and he couldn't be any happier. He'd have missions that would take him out of this village and away from his 'parents'.

God, he didn't like those people. He went through hell because of their neglect and now they wanted to be a part of his life - after everything he had to endure because of them?

He would not hate. He would go to the point of no return because Ayame was like a sister to him and she was knowledgeable when it called for it. So he would listen to what she told him and not hate his family; that did not mean we was going to forgive them, no way. It did not mean he liked them either, hell to the no! They weren't parents for what they did, and he easily saw Naruko as the favourite that was chosen to live a good life while he suffered at the hands of the villagers. She had the opportunity to know what it was like to have a family; what it was like to be loved and comforted when she needed it, while he had none of those things - well, except for JiJi and Iruka but they still came a bit late into his childhood. Naruko was the favourite, not him, that's why they left him to rot so he didn't like her much either.

He decided to stop dwelling too much on these unwanted thoughts and look at the bright side of things. He was going to be genin! He beat the crap out of Mizuki to earn it and now he was one step closer of his life long dream of becoming Hokage. Minato wasn't his hero anymore. After everything, Naruto was surprised that he didn't despise the man. He was about to do his morning routine when a knock on the door stopped him. He got out of his bedroom and made his way to the entrance and opened it to see none other than Ayame herself on the other side, which was weird because she rarely visited his place.

"Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically; he was just too happy on the prospect of being a ninja and missions to care about anything else.

"Awww, look at you Naruto-kun! You already have your hitai ate on and you look so cute!" Ayame gushed.

"I'm not cute, I'm manly!" Naruto said as he pouted and puffed his chest.

"Sure, whatever you say," Ayam giggled and then smiled warmly at him. He deserved to be a shinobi. He always trained himself to exhaustion and now it was paying off. While many other's had tutors, he always trained alone and that made her frown.

"Naruto-kun, I really need to talk to you, if it's okay right now," Ayame said.

"Uhh...sure Ayame-chan! What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"...It's about Naruko,"

"Okay everybody, I want you to settle down," Iruka said to the excited academy graduates, who were busy chatting amongst themselves. He looked around and noticed that Naruto hadn't arrived yet. He would have just gone ahead and started classes but he decided to wait a little longer for the boy who always dreamed of being Hokage.

**"It seemed just yesterday when you were just a hopeless knucklehead, eh Naruto?"** Iruka thought and smiled fondly. Naruto had really grown into an exceptional person from his early days in the academy. Iruka knew Naruto struggled in the beginning because he had no one else to teach him, and even if Iruka would pitch in here and there to educate the boy, other teachers would sabotage or teach Naruto the wrong things. That made his blood boil.

You know what else made his blood boil? Naruto's parents, not siblings but parents. He wasn't at all angry at Naruto's siblings because he knew they couldn't have a say in the abandonment of Naruto. No child could ever be that cruel and from what he heard, Naruto would often be seen with his baby sister, both of his sisters yesterday eating food together, if the information he got from Teuchi was correct. That was proof enough to Iruka that Naruto's sisters wanted to be with their brother. So how could Minato and Kushina, as parents, leave their own child like that, their blood? It was inexcusable. They didn't have the right to call themselves parents after that. Iruka flopped in his seat and opened a book as he tried to drown out the chitter-chatter of his former students.

"**Just give him a few more minutes before you start the speech,"** Iruka thought.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Naruko asked, staring down at a shy Hyuuga girl, if those eyes were anything to go by.

"Uhh..N-N-o-o," The girl stuttered and looked away.

"Hey Naruko! Come sit with us!" Ino screamed to the girl.

Naruko made no indication that she even heard Ino. She knew all their names because her father told her on the possible candidates of people who she will be teamed up with and she hoped it wasn't any of those group of girls. She had been in this academy for five days, in which Naruto was absent, and she had a definite picture on who acts like what here. She knew their kind, fan girls. She hated girls who disgraced themselves as kunoichi just for an idiots attention, that idiot being the Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, she only had one word when it came to that guy, yarou. He was an egotistical attention seeker who relished the spotlight and loved to show off, but what's worse was he was a brooder. She didn't like him at all and ever since she joined the academy, she had become the most popular girl, in male opinion, much to the chagrin of all those fan girls and herself. She had seen Sasuke checking her out a number of times in which she would always feel filthy when she caught those onyx eyes looking at her like she was a naked target for his pleasure, he wasn't the only boy doing that but he was the most noticable since he didn't seem ashamed of his tactics...Yarou.

Of all the people around here, she noticed Hinata a lot. The girl was so shy that no one would even make an effort in talking to her. There was also the days when Naruto was absent when she saw Hinata looking at the door, as if she was waiting for someone, and then sighing in disappointment when Iruka would mark Naruto as absent from the roster. The team placement had to be postponed because of the surprising arrival of her father, which was six days ago. But today was the day; she will be included in a team and Naruto had no choice but to be present or miss out.

"Thank you," Naruko said.

Hinata just nodded her head with her eyes downcast. She wasn't expecting anything from Naruto's sister sitting next to her, but was surprised when the blonde initiated conversation.

"Uuuh... Well, you already know my name and I know yours... I was wondering if you'd like to be friends. I see sometimes you're alone and I'm alone too so..." Naruko trailed off awkwardly. She knew how to make friends, but she didn't exactly know how to interact with a shy girl without possibly saying something offensive. It was easier talking to loud girls who loved to chat because they were more of an open book then a quiet person, but she would not let that stop her. She genuinely wanted to be Hinata's friend.

"Y-You...w-want t-to b-be f-friends...w-with m-me?" Hinata stuttered, looking anywhere but the girl, trying, in vain, to hide the blush on her face.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," Naruko said.

She was rewarded with Hinata nodding her head, albeit crazily.

Hinata couldn't say anything. She was friends with Naruko, her crush's sister? She never expected that to happen. She didn't even have friends since no one could stand her shyness. She didn't know what to make of it, so she settled for looking in front of her and keeping quiet.

"Cool," Naruko said sweetly and allowed herself some time to think with the silence.

"Well, I gave him time. Maybe he isn't coming," Iruka muttered and was about to start his speech when he was stopped.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as he made his way into the class.

Iruka looked at Naruto and was surprised to see genuine happiness on that face. He knew long ago about the mask Naruto would always put on as a defense mechanism, but today that mask wasn't present. He looked really happy. Iruka smiled. Even after all the crap that's been dumped on him, Naruto always found a way to persevere.

The teacher quickly schooled his face into that of annoyance.

"Naruto! You're late! What kind of ninja will you be if you kept skipping missions like you did classes!" Iruka said, using his big headed jutsu.

"I'm gonna be Hokage! Just wait and see!" Naruto said in glee.

"What are you even doing here? Didn't you fail the exam?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ha! If failed, then how come I got this!?" Naruto said, indicating to his forehead protector.

"Maybe because the Hokage gave you special treatment, since you're his son," Kiba sneered.

"...Don't you ever put me with that man again, Dog Breath. I earned this, by myself, through blood sweat and tears!" Naruto said angrily, glaring at Kiba.

"How?" Shikamaru asked.

"By beating Mizuki, who was discovered to be a traitor to the leaf," Iruka answered, looking at Naruto with pride.

"He beat a chunin?" Choji asked, surprised. Hell, everyone was except for Naruko.

"Alright enough of that. Take a seat Naruto so I can start my speech," Iruka said.

"What!? I don't wanna sleep because of your 'speech'!" Naruto pouted.

"You little brat! I'll have you know my speeches are interesting to listen to!" Iruka said and grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to his seat. All the while the whole class laughed.

Iruka looked around, then quickly squeezed Naruto's shoulder gently to get the young blonde's attention.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto," Iruka said, softly smiling at Naruto.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said smiling back.

Iruka nodded, then made his way back and began his boring speech.

Naruto looked around and saw Naruko sitting next to the weird girl; it was Hinata, right? He made his way to them and cleared his throat.

"Hey...can we talk?" Naruto said seriously, gazing at a surprised Naruko.

"Sure, Nii-san, anything you want," Naruko said in surprise. She didn't expect him to come to her. Hell, she expected him to shun her, but the way he was looking at her made her extremely nervous.

He took a seat next to her and started.

"I don't hate you," Naruto said after a pause.

"What?" Naruko asked, confused.

"This morning, before I came here, Ayame came to my place...She told me what you told her," Naruto said looking at a very nervous Naruko.

"And...w-what do you think?" Naruko asked.

"I appreciate you trying to be there for me when you found out about me. I can honestly say that I can't hate you but I can't forgive you either, not yet. I need time," Naruto said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain himself further.

"What about Tou-san and Kaa-san?" Naruko asked.

"Don't talk to me about them. It will take time to forgive you but they are a different story. I _don't_ want to talk about them." Naruto hissed the last part in disdain.

Naruko took his hand and put it to were her heart was.

"Take all the time you need, Nii-san," Naruko said honestly. She would do whatever it took to earn his forgiveness, but it seemed the subject of their parents was taboo for now.

"Uhh thanks...Could you let go now!?" Naruto sputtered with a blush.

She looked down and realized that she put Naruto's hand on one of her still developing breasts...but it was too late.

"Naruto-baka, you pervert!" Sakura shrieked.

"I'm not a pervert!" Naruto shouted, but he had forgotten to remove his hand away from Naruko. That infuriated some girls as well as guys.

"Get him!" some fan girls shouted.

"Geez, didn't know the guy was into stuff like that," Kiba muttered with a perverted giggle, visualizing the Uzumaki-Namikaze family fulfilling their incestuous desires.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka screamed when he realized no one was listening to his speech, all because of the regular troublemaker, Naruto.

Everyone quickly scrambled to their seats to avoid Iruka's wrath.

"Tch. If you were still my students..._*Cough*_ Alright, It's time to put you into your teams..."

"...Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi," Iruka said.

"W-We're n-not I-In t-the s-same t-team," Hinata stuttered in sadness.

"It's okay. We just have to make sure we keep in contact, right?" Naruko asked with a smile.

"R-Right," Hinata gave a small smile in return.

"Team Nine is still in circulation," Iruka said.

"I just hope I end up with Sasuke-kun, but if I ended up with Naruto-kun, that wouldn't be so bad," Ino said with a faraway look.

"What the hell Ino-pig! Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked.

"The son of the Hokage who beat a chunin? Yep, that's the one," Ino said with a dreamy sigh.

"Team Ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shika-"

"WHAT!?"

"Geez, Ino, you don't have to scream. Troublesome," Shikamaru lazily said.

"There has to be a mistake, Iruka-sensei! Please tell me there was a mistake! These two are lazy good for nothings! I can't be on a team with them!" Ino ranted.

"Gee, thanks," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"The decisions are final, Ino. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka finished, peering at the sulking platinum blonde.

"Sensei, why did you skip Team Seven?" Sakura asked and then noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, Naruko and herself were the only ones left who hadn't been picked.

"Weil because of a lot of...changes," Iruka said, rubbing his head.

"Changes?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, there was a hot debate on this team in particular. After all that, it was decided that Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-"

"It's just Uzumaki! That's what I grew up with and that's what I'm sticking to...Yes, I'm on a Team with Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"No!" Sakura wailed in despair.

"-Naruto _Uzumaki_, Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Yay, Sasuke-kun! Eat it Pig!" Sakura cheered, staring brazenly at a fuming Ino.

"Will you let me finish!? Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze," Iruka finally finished.

Naruto and Naruko looked at each other. Naruko smiled at him and Naruto nodded his head. They weren't that close yet, but at least they had an understanding.

"Your jonin sensei will be Kushina Uzu-"

Bang!

"What the hell, man!? No way! I don't want to be in the same team as _that woman_!" Naruto shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you kids!? Will you ever let me finish!?" Iruka fumed.

"I don't want to be near her, you hear me!?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"The decisions are final, Naruto! If you ever want to be Hokage then you have to suck it up! Part of being a shinobi is doing things that you normally wouldn't like," Iruka said. He didn't like this either, in fact, he hated doing this but the Hokage's word is law so he couldn't change it. That didn't stop him from voicing his disagreement to Kushina, who would hear none of it. But hopefully, there would be a silver lining to what he said next.

Naruto just sulked in his seat. His life was over. The world was ending. Why did Kami hate him? He never hurt anybody, even if they hurt him. This was so horrible.

"...But since there was an extra addition to the roster, then another sensei was assigned to your team. Your second jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said.

"...What, that's it!? That doesn't change anything! Arg!" Naruto flopped in his seat; he felt like he was dying.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but please just bare with it. If I could, then I would change this, but I have no power over what's going on," Iruka said sadly.

Naruto just muttered under his breath and looked away in defeat.

All the jonin had arrived and took their respective teams and the only people left was Team Seven.

Naruto was upset, really upset. No matter what he did, Minato and Kushina always found a way to screw with his life. He didn't want to be near them! Why couldn't they get that!? They were _not_ his parents so they should stop thinking themselves as such. He looked around and saw that everyone was bored. Sakura kept trying to start a conversation with Sasuke, Sasuke stared at Naruko and Naruko just glared at the Uchiha.

Naruto got an idea and went to the front door. He put the board eraser on top of the door-frame. He chuckled quietly, and then made his way back to his seat.

"Nii-san?" Naruko asked confusedly when she noticed what he did.

"Hehehe," Naruto chuckled evilly.

The door opened and in walked the cheerful Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet me-" Her statement was cut off with the eraser landing on her face. She coughed a bit and then looked around for the culprit.

"Who did that?" Kushina asked, but received no answer.

She knew it was Naruto, her background check on her son was very horrific to put it lightly, but it helped her understand what he had been through. She had never cried so hard in her entire life.

"_*Sigh*_ I want you guys to meet me at the roof," Kushina said, then shunshin out of the room.

They all made their way to the roof and saw Kushina and Kakashi waiting for them.

"Yo," Kakashi greated with a wave.

"Okay, sit down. Today, we're going to get to know each other," Kushina said as the children took their seats.

"We want you guys to introduce yourselves," Kakashi said.

"Shouldn't you guys introduce yourselves first so we know how to?" Sakura suggested then looked at Sasuke, who was _still _looking at Naruko.

"Okay, then I'll start. My names is Kakashi Hatake. My likes do not concern you. My dislike are none of your business, and my hobbies are classified," Kakashi said and received passive looks from everyone.

"I'll show you how it's done. My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are reading, training, and _all_ my children. My deslikes are perverts, criminals and anyone who would dare harm my babies. My dream is spending more time with my _whole_ family," Kushina said, smiling motherly towards Naruto, but received a frown from said blonde.

"Okay, now it's you turn," Kakashi said to the kids. He noticed Kushina deflate a little.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I love reading and a _certain_ someone. I dislike Naruto! My dream is to be with a _certain_ someone and make a family together," Sakura said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her, even Kushina, since it was plain obvious who Sakura was talking about.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Ayame-chan and Iruka-sensei. My dislikes are...certain people. My dream is to become the best Hokage that ever lived!" Naruto cheered at the last part. He meant it too. He will be Hokage and he didn't need any help from his 'family' to achieve his dream.

Kushina looked down sadly when she heard him say that he disliked certain people. No matter how many times she went by it, she couldn't find an excuse for what she did to him and there was nothing she could say to change his mind. She wouldn't give up, though. She would work until her last breath to earn his forgiveness and having him in her team would at least allow her a start.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislike are none of your business and my dream, no, my goal is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan," He said the last one staring shamelessly at Naruko which didn't go unnoticed by the mother, who gave a disapproving frown.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are Tou-san, Kaa-san, Narumi-chan and Nii-san. My dislikes are Uchiha-yarous. My dream is to be known as the best kunoichi that ever lived," Naruko said.

"Well now that we got that out of the way. I'll let you know that tomorrow you guys will be having a test to see if you're ready to be real shinobi," Kakashi said and waited for someone to scream, "But we already did the test!"

He was surprised when they all kept quiet.

"Will the test involve the two of you?" Sakura finally asked.

"Well, after discussing things, Kushina-sama and I decided that I will be the only one testing you. Don't eat any breakfast or you'll throw up tomorrow," Kakashi said as he shunshined out of there.

"Get some rest guys because you'll need it tomorrow. I'll see you at home Naruko and I would like to talk to you Naruto before you leave," Kushina said the last part to a retreating Naruto, who silently cursed a little too loudly.

Everyone left and now it was just Kushina and Naruto.

"Hello, sochi," Kushina said.

"What can I do for you... Kushina-sama?" Naruto asked, trying to dull his anger but failing miserably.

"Sochi, please don't call me that.. I'm so sor-"

"Save it! I don't want your apology! And let me get one thing clear, I am only in your team by FORCE and nothing else. Don't, for one second, think that everything's okay between us! You left me. YOU left ME! That's all the reason I need. The reason I haven't quit as soon as I heard your name is because I have a dream that no one will stop me from achieving. I don't hate you but I don't like you either. Just keep your distance and I'll keep mine, Kushina-sama," Naruto said with finality and left the heartbroken mother to her thoughts.

Kushina would not cry even as the tears gathered in her eyes. She didn't deserve to cry; she didn't deserve sympathy; she didn't deserve to be called a mother, a parent, after one of her children suffered so badly. She did deserve every word he said to her though and she knew it. It wasn't going to be easy getting her son back but Kushina refused to live a life without him. He was her son, her sochi, and it was time she took responsibility for her idiotic and careless mistakes.

She looked through all the records of people Naruto befriended in his life and found that Iruka really stood out. She apologised to Iruka, who was very angry at her and Minato - rightfully so - about what she did to her son and thanked him for being there for Naruto. The only thing Iruka told her was that he would only forgive her when Naruto did and she understood that. She decided to think of ideas to show Naruto that she truly did love him and she truly felt regretful for what happened as she made her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews! I've gone over every single one of your reviews and I have to admit some of them are very...critical but that is to be expected with this kind of fic and I appreciate you honest opinion. After looking over all the comments it became glaringly clear that the views on this story are very much two sided, concerning Naruto's feelings towards his parents, whether he should choose to hate them or choose to forgive them. The thing is both of your views cannot be seen as incorrect since they have understandable justifications that hold truth. I have read many neglecting fics, naruto in particular, where the main character stems towards full-blown hatred or forgives way too early and easily into the story, so don't think I haven't done my homework. I know If I was in this situation in real life that I would hate my parents with a passion. I know I can't satisfy everyone with this but I'll be honest with you... I cannot write full hate fanfics, yet. It isn't in me to put someone in a bad light and make them stay there, even if it is only a fictional character, this only concerns Minato and Kushina and not Jiraiya and Tsunade though. So for those of you who say Naruto should hate his family, I agree with you there but I'm not the type to go that far so sorry for disappointing you. And if I lose you as readers? No skin off my bones. Besides the aim of this fanfiction is redemption from the worst situations. On to the story**

Kakashi mentally sighed. This team was hopeless, absolutely meaningless, this wasn't even a team, just some random genin performing individually and horribly at that fact. When he was recommended by the council to Sarutobi he was excited to teach the Uchiha prodigy because they both shared something that no one else in Konoha did, the sharingan. It wasn't as if he forgot about his other students as well but he wanted to focus on grooming Sasuke into an elite shinobi and use the team as support for the Uchiha's benefit. It couldn't be called favouritism if all members of the team where included now could it? Well that was all before his sensei had showed up, prompting the postponement of the placements, he told everyone of his staged death and leaving Naruto to the trust of Jiraiya, Tsunade and the village as well, who all ended up stabbing the Namikazes in the back. Minato was really disappointed in Kakashi as well, Kushina flat out disliked him now, going so far as to call Kakashi a disgrace to the shinobi code when he chose to ignore Naruto's plite. Kakashi also voiced his disagreement to that, calling Minato and Kushina hypocrites for something like that, which he can easily admit now was a huge mistake. First off Minato and Kushina didn't leave Naruto with just some random stranger, they left him with people they considered family and even though it was a terrible thing to do to a child, especially considering a child needed parent figures to grow and mature, they left Naruto with people that they thought could qualify as parental figures in Naruto's upbringing. Kakashi could see it, Naruto, grown and trained by the two legendary Sannin, That would be every childs and parents dream and he could see why Minato and Kushina would choose not to visit until now since Naruto would be safe with Tsunade and Jiraiya, teaching him their skills and techniques, grooming him to be a legendary prodigy, telling him about his parents since the S rank secret didn't apply to them, but the two Sannin just left the kid high and dry, without a care in the world and Kakashi was only left with questions. Why did Minato and Kushina leave Naruto in the first place? Why did Jiraiya and Tsunade leave the kid as well? He already knew it couldn't be revealed to anyone of who Naruto's parents were because that would put Naruto in greater danger with people who might hate Minato taking their anger out on Naruto. So why leave him? Kakashi couldn't come up with anything. He looked at Naruto, who was tied to a pole and then looked at his genin team who had lunch ready to be eaten and decided to make his exit.

"I'll be back in a bit. You will stay there Naruto and all of you are not to feed him understood?" Kakashi asked and received nods from three heads and something that suspiciously sounded like grumbled curses from the blonde knucklehead. He made his way to some nearby trees and bushes and met with Kushina, who was using the environment to her advantage and concealing herself from the view of the genin squad, just as discussed.

"How did they do?" Kushina asked seriously as she stared at her son who was tied to a pole. She knew they did terribly, hell she watched the whole test and couldn't hide the bitter disappointment and guilt in watching Naruto just charge into battle, without a strategy or plan, and swing wild punches that would never hit the intended target. Kami she failed so miserably as a mother. Naruto didn't even seem like a ninja, just a normal boy who had to result to street fighting to cover for lack of skill set. He would get himself killed if he went on missions and that was one thing that filled her with so much dread that she had to control her stomach every time that thought crossed her mind. She couldn't understand this though. She read from reports that he beat Mizuki, a chunin, using the kage bunshin no jutsu, no other kid could do that yet, so how on earth could he be this terrible?

"In all honesty? They failed horribly," Kakashi said indifferently, he didn't really care if this team passed or failed really because the council would demand him to be put with Sasuke, whether in another team or alone, just like that he would teach the Uchiha.

"Name their weaknesses," Kushina ordered. She didn't like Kakashi at all right now, he chose to be a lazy good for nothing prick while Naruto suffered, he was trash in her book no matter what he said. She knew she was no better but she was determined to fix things at all costs with her son.

"Sakura does have book smarts but she lacks any real form of skill when it comes to jutsu, she easily fell for a simple genjutsu because she was so fixated on Sasuke to focus on the task at hand. Sasuke could be considered a prodigy when it comes to his skill set as I read in reports but he has a loner attitude, he chooses to fight battles by himself instead of relying on his teammates for help and thinking of them as nuisances instead of allies. Naruto is by far the worst student I have ever tested, he has no strategy or plan when it comes to battles, he is one track minded and that is a huge weakness, he has basically no skill set what so ever and he puts himself in danger because he is basically an open book and enemies can read his movements quite easily and kill him in the process. Naruko by far is the best member of the squad, she has a variety of skills and jutsu at her arsenal, including that little rasengan that nearly got me a number of times, she is fast and very knowledgeable in ninjutsu and taijutsu, I have to commend you for teaching her, she even figured out the true reason for the test, that it wasn't about getting the bells alone but together as a team but the other members are not listening," Kakashi surmised in honesty.

"I don't understand though. Naruto beat a chunin using kage bunshins. How could he be this terrible if he was able to do that?" Kushina asked curiously.

"I would sum up his win to sheer perseverance and dumb luck, especially considering he was the worst performer in the academy, even being labeled as the dead last," Kakashi said.

"Kami...Dead last?" Kushina asked shocked at such a thing, not only did the adults hurt her sochi but kids as well, she really wanted a punching bag council member right about now.

"He failed the academy three times and performed terribly in every class he had," Kakashi said.

"Oh sochi," Kushina breathed out. This was too much to take in, the depths of Naruto suffering never ceased to amaze and disgust her. This was not going to stand. Minato was GOING to do something about this and she knew exactly where he should start, the village council, those disgusting monsters were going to get what was coming to them and from there Minato will make this village pay for what they did to her sochi, she would make sure of that.

"It was unfortunate," Kakashi said lazily and received a glare from the mother.

"How would you rate them?" Kushina asked in irritation. He has the gall to say that and yet he did nothing? She wanted to strangle him.

"Sakura isn't genin level but she has a bit of promise. Sasuke would be low to mid genin. Naruko would be high genin to low chunin. Naruto is NOT ready to be a shinobi," Kakashi said.

"Don't run to conclusion about my son," Kushina spat, Kakashi was getting on her last nerve.

"Just my opinion Kushina-sama," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Right," Kushina said.

"... You do realise I really have to fail them now since they hadn't figured out the true meaning to the test," Kakashi said looking at the genin team. He was about to move when a hand landed on his chest and prevented him from doing so.

"Not yet. Give them time," Kushina said, preventing Kakashi from going anywhere.

"But Kushina-sama-"

"I said give them time and I mean it Hatake," Kushina said seriously. They had to pass. They just had to. She believed in them no matter how badly they did.

"...Okay...So since I'll be here a while longer, I was wondering if you could clear somethings for me," Kakashi said.

"And what do you want cleared?" Kushina asked.

"Why did you leave Naruto?" Kakashi got straight to the point.

"...I didn't want to at first. I wanted to take him with us so we could train him in using our styles and possibly teach him in suppressing the Kyuubi's soul but things didn't work out that way," Kushina said sadly, she would regret that decision till the day she died.

"May I ask why?" Kakashi inquired.

"If you remember correctly, there was a masked man who attacked the village and freed the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. I was heavily fatigued from giving birth to Naruto and Naruko to stop him. The Kyuubi went on a rampage, we fought tooth and nail to protect our babies and took the worst from the Bijuu when it tried attacking our children, so Minato had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into our children, although I refused this, He sealed the yin and yang chakra into Naruko, Naruto was given the soul of the fox. Minato survived the sealing process although he was barely alive. Minato told me that in order for the Kyuubi to be freed than you had to have both children together to extract it because the soul and chakra need to be together as one in order to exist, it didn't matter what type of the Bijuu's chakra it was. So in order to make sure that didn't happen Minato agreed with Jiraiya and Tsunade, who healed us from our fatal wounds, to look after Naruto and make sure he grew into a strong and capable shinobi while we did the same to Naruko, both children needed to be as far away as possible from each other incase that man returned and wanted the Kyuubi, we were to return to Konoha when we were sure that things were alright and safe for Naruto to see us. Jiraiya and Tsunade agreed to it and I honestly thought that they would keep to their word but imagine my utter shock when I found out my son grew up alone, abandoned, unloved and untrained. It makes a mother think on what kind of a filthy human being she is in allowing this to happen," Kushina said in self loathing. She didn't care that Kakashi heard all this, he could really keep a secret when it called for it but that didn't change her view of him.

"You shouldn't put the blame on yourself. Sometimes we all make mistakes," Kakashi said.

"No, I need to blame myself so I don't forgot what I'm trying to achieve, a connection with my entire family," Kushina said. It made her feel horrible on the inside, all the self-hatred but she would endure it until Naruto forgave her.

"What about Jiraiya and Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"... Let's just say I better not find them before anyone else does," Kushina said venomously, they will deserve nothing but pain for betraying Minato and her like this.

"Right... Well I guess we should watch the kids huh," Kakashi suggested.

"Fine with me," Kushina said and then looked at her genin candidates.

"Arg! Freeking ropes!" Naruto said as he struggled on the pole.

"Nii-san, stop it. You have to face the punishment," Naruko said, she didn't like it but it had to be done.

"So Naruko, I've noticed you didn't seem interested in any of those other guys in our class but you always looked my way from time to time," Sasuke said.

"Only because I had to make sure you weren't trying anything, Uchiha," Naruko spat his name in distate.

"I know you like me. I have to admit I find you attractive so how about I give you chance?" Sasuke said with confidence.

"...Teme," Naruko said then decided to ignore him altogether and focus on her brother.

"Sasuke-kun I was wondering-"

"You're ANNOYING," Sasuke emphasised the last word because it seemed like he had to keep repeating himself to the pink haired fan girl.

Sakura pouted. How the hell could he not notice her but Naruko, who looked like that stupid perverted jutsu Naruto used? It didn't make any sense.

"Nii-san stop struggling and listen, all of you," Naruko said seriously.

"What?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Don't you guys get it? This test wasn't about getting the bells alone. Think about it, Kakashi is a JONIN and technically we're not genin yet. It would be impossible to get the bells alone, even together which was exactly the point of the test," Naruko said.

"... I don't get it," Naruto said confusedly.

"Baka! She's saying that we were supposed to go after Kakashi together," Sakura said, she was annoyed with this idiot and she didn't appreciate been shown up on her intelligence by Naruto's female twin.

"Tch. Yeah right. You're hot but I don't think you're right," Sasuke said.

"Wow you really are a teme! I believe you Naruko!" Naruto said confidently.

"It's not just enough for you to believe it Nii-san, we all have to," Naruko said staring at the other two teammates.

"And what's in it for me if I believe you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Nothing from me that's for sure," Naruko said seriously, she can never admit a time when she disliked someone so greatly as the Uchiha.

"Than you and I can be together," Sasuke flirted.

"Teme! That's grose!" Naruto shouted in disgust as he glared at the Uchiha.

"What's it to you dobe?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Listen very carefully Sasuke. I DON'T like you and I'll NEVER like you. You disgust me and I can't believe that you actually think that I would even give 'us' a chance. You're pathetic in my eyes and that notion won't change anytime soon. So you better watch yourself before I lose my patience and rip your spine, clean from your back, without any effort," Naruko said as she glared murderously at Sasuke.

"Listen here you bitch don't talk to S-"

"I believe you," Sasuke cut off Sakura's rant. He didn't care what Naruko said, he wanted her and would not stop until he got her and revived his clan. She wasn't like any other girl he ever met, she was powerful, beautiful, even if she did look like Naruto's oiroke no jutsu and that's perfect wife material in his eyes.

"Believe what exactly?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"That the test was about teamwork. I mean it would make sense if you look at it," Sasuke said.

"I believe you too," Sakura also added in but everyone knew the only reason she was doing it was because Sasuke did it.

"Good. Let's share a bit of our food with Nii-san, I can see you're pretty hungry," Naruko said as she stared at Naruto who kept his eyes on the food.

"Kakashi-sensei said we shouldn't feed him," Sakura said in worry.

"I don't care. He's hungry, we have plenty of food and we already failed the thing to begin with," Naruko said as she held a bento for Naruto to take a bite out of, which the blonde did.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled.

"Well I'll be. You daughter is truly surprising," Kakashi said from a tree he was hiding in with Kushina.

"Yes, she is," Kushina said proudly.

"Well might as well go and give them the good news," Kakashi said and schooled his face into that of mock anger before making his way to the newly formed Team 7.

Kushina was proud of them. They haven't worked out their differences yet and it's still too early to make any solid observation but at least it was a start. Naruto, his performance was horrible and that was something she would not sit idly by and leave be. He was her son and student now and she would not stand for poor performances from him, he deserved so much better and she was prepared to make sure he got everything he deserved.

Naruto flopped on his couch. He was so tired! The test really took a lot out of him and that said a lot since he knew he had more stamina than anyone else his age.

Naruko really came through, she figured out the true meaning of the test and he passed! When he told Ayame the ramen waitress didn't even waist anytime when she jumped over the counter, squealing, and glomped him to the ground, he still blushed every time he thought of that. Tomorrow he would start with his very first mission and he was so excited. What would it be? Will he be saving a princess? Will he be helping out in a battle? Will he be taking care of some important person? So many thoughts ran through his head but a knock on the door stopped him from thinking further. He was confused, ever since he was announced as the Forth's son the land lord never came around anymore, in fact the land lord said he could stay here for free. He was offered many other better apartments by other people and his parents too, when they figured out that he wasn't coming to the Namikaze estate, but he turned every one of them down, he didn't need their suck-up charity. The knocking continued and now he was suspicious of who could be behind that door.

"Who is it?" Naruto called.

"It's mommy sweetie," said Kushina on the other side.

Naruto sighed in despair, he knew he couldn't get away from her since she was his new sensei. Kami that was the only thing bad about his situation right now. He grudgingly got up from the couch and made his way to the door and opened up to see Kushina holding Narumi.

"Hello sochi," Kushina greeted warmly but didn't receive the same from her son.

"What can I do for you Kushina-sama?" Naruto asked and saw his mother flinch a bit.

"Nii-san!" Narumi screamed gleefully when she saw Naruto and stretched her little hands, trying to grab a hold of him.

"Hello Narumi," Naruto said indifferently, he didn't hate the girl but he wasn't going to act like he usually did, especially since Kushina was here.

"She wanted to see you so badly so I decided to bring her along. I really hope you don't mind," Kushina said. She had gotten rid of those horrible babysitters who let her baby run around without supervision and gotten a woman named Aki. Aki loved Narumi and Narumi loved her back, Aki made sure Narumi wouldn't run away to random places and Kushina was glad for that. Every time she asked Narumi where she would go Narumi would just say 'Nii-san' and it made Kushina wonder if Narumi spent her time away from home with Naruto but she would quickly squash the idea, she couldn't find him on many days and she doubted Narumi could.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Naruto got straight to the point, he wanted his mother gone as quick as possible.

"*Sigh* To be honest I'm not here as your mother but as your jonin sensei. Can I come in?" Kushina said seriously.

Naruto was confused but he let the woman in none the less.

"So?" Naruto prompted as they took their seats.

"I came here because I wanted to inform you of your performance today," Kushina said.

"What about it?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Naruto... From what Kakashi has told me your performance was the worst of the team," Kushina said.

"Tch. It wasn't that bad," Naruto glared at Kushina.

"Sochi I'm not trying to demean you but something like this could end up killing you in the future," Kushina said unflinchingly.

"Well I DID train alone you know, for all my life!" Naruto said angrily. She didn't have the right to point out his faults, even if she was his sensei.

"I know... I went through records of your progress in the Ninja academy and after careful investigation it was discovered that you were sabotaged with your tests and were trained in the wrong styles of combat," Kushina said, she too was getting angry just by thinking about it.

"Tell me something I don't know," Naruto grumbled.

"After talking to Min-the Hokage it was agreed that you lacked heavily on many essential skills needed by a shinobi in order to survive on the battle field," Kushina said.

"I don't need you tell me what I don't care about. Just wait and see. I'll be Hokage and then you will all think differently," Naruto said seriously.

"That's the reason I'm here, to help you with your goal. I have special permission from the Hokage himself to give you extra training due to you lacking any proper education to begin with," Kushina said.

"I DON'T need your charity Namikaze," Naruto spat, he was getting tired of people coming to him and offering him things as a sign of their guilt and remorse, stupid villagers.

"This isn't charity Naruto. These are things you will need in order to progress in your shinobi career," Kushina said seriously.

"Well I don't need it," Naruto said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry sochi... I love you very much...but right now I am not asking you as your mother but ordering as your sensei to attend this training," Kushina said seriously and felt it was time to leave so she stood up and made her way to the door with Narumi.

"Just so you know. I will never forgive myself for what you went through," Kushina said softly than left his apartment.

Naruto just grumbled under his breath. Kushina was really clever, making time for him and her anytime she could. He didn't like this at all, especially considering both of his parents were involved in this but he was too tired to think straight so he made his way into his bedroom and decided to rest for the night.

Minato was signing the last amount of paperwork for the day. Coming back into power was okay at first but as soon as he realised what these people did to his son he started to dislike Konoha as a whole. The first day, when he announced his return, the entire village celebrated and cheered for him, but something else they said made him shocked with horror. When the crowd was cheering for him a civilian stated that they could finally get rid of the 'Kyuubi brat', it didn't take long for him to piece together who they were talking about. He was furious at them, especially when he found out about Naruto's mistreatment. How could Naruto grow up living alone? Where had Jiraiya and Tsunade gone off to? Why didn't the people he know as friends pitch in to help Naruto? Sarutobi was a good man but to allow Naruto to suffer like this didn't go well with Minato, although he couldn't be any better in that since he was never involved in Naruto's life. He felt like crap everyday knowing that he messed up so royally with his own child. He desperately wanted to have a connection with his son but right now he was sure Naruto still hated his guts. He wasn't going to give up on him though, not until he payed Naruto back fully for his negelction and suffering. Originally he didn't want Naruto to be put with Kakashi as a sensei because he didn't trust his former student anymore but the council out voted him on that, much to his chagrin. The council, bastards, the lot of them. He let them get their way with having Kakashi in Naruto's team because he was still in depression of failing his son but now that he had a clearer head he could finally implement a plan of action against these evil people. Starting tomorrow he will make sure that Konoha knows how fully they messed up. He couldn't approach Naruto yet and had agreed to let Kushina be in his team because the mother took this situation much harder then he did, she was literally a broken woman trying to fix herself and her mistakes. He knew the time would come when he had no choice but to speak to Naruto, he was sure Naruto would try to beat him up but he was fine with that, he would let Naruto vent his anger. For now he had to formulate plans on making sure he had an iron grip on Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you again for your reviews. At least I hope I was able to clear some of your quarrels. As the story progresses then more will be made clear. I've read all comments and suggestions and I will consider your options. There will be NO incest here, so don't think Naruto will get with his sister. On to the story..**

Council room.

It was way too early in the morning for a council meeting but Minato had demanded all council members to report immediately to the council room and although some council members would've refused at first, the ANBU that he sent to deliver the messages were dead serious on possible repercussions that would be implemented by the Hokage himself if they disobeyed his orders. So now here they were, waiting for the Hokage to make his entrance into the packed room filled with shinobi and civilian council members alike. They were all frustrated due to three things, they had been waiting for a few hours for Minato to arrive, they were tired because Minato had demanded an audience with them late at night and now it was early into the morning, and they didn't like to be ordered around since they were more used to doing that themselves.

"Where is he!?" Tsume shouted in anger. She was so tired and didn't appreciate being made to wait for someone else.

"I'm not sure but we have to be patient," Shikaku said tiredly, he felt like lead.

"This is absolute nonsense. If he expects us to be here on time then shouldn't he show the same courtesy?" Danzo said irritably from his sitting position.

"Chill man. I'm sure he had something to do," Choza said.

"Minato will hear from me about this," Koharu said, she didn't like this at all.

They were starting to get really irritated when suddenly they were blinded with a yellow flash and Minato finally made his appearance.

"Finally! Where have you been? We waited for hours!" Homaru said in annoyance.

"I decided to have a nice deserved nap. I just woke up a few minutes ago but dang was that a good sleep," Minato said happily. Kushina came home and asked him to finally do something about these people and he was only happy to agree with his wife. He purposefully made them wait for him for hours so he could annoy the crap out of them, he actually was asleep until now.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are to put us through this Minato!?" Koharu shouted in anger, he had the gull to pull a stunt like this.

"How dare I?" Minato asked in mock surprise. They didn't even know it, they were in deep trouble already and they were still acting like nothing ever happened, they were still acting like they didn't do anything wrong to his son and boy was he going to milk this for everything it was worth.

"Before I answer your question first things first... ANBU!" Minato commanded and not a moment sooner there was an ANBU agent behind each council member, ready to attack at any moment.

"What is the meaning of this Minato!" Koharu shouted in confusion.

"You do NOT call me by my name. You call me Hokage-sama, do you hear me?" Minato said, he was deadly serous now.

"What?" Koharu was really confused with all of this.

"Hokage-sama, could I ask what's going on here?" Inoichi asked when he noticed that everyone was too shocked to do or say anything.

"I'm glad you asked. Starting from today, there will be a lot of changes around here," Minato said seriously.

"Like what?" Choza asked curiously.

"As from this day, the village council is disbanded effective immediately," Minato said. There was and uproar of disagreement and demand for explanation, just perfect.

"SILENCE!" Minato shouted and everyone shut their mouths.

"You can't do this Mi-Hokage-sama. The village needs a council in order to function properly and we all need to vote on a decision for it to be permitted when it comes to village matters," Koharu said evenly.

"You're wrong there Koharu. I am the Hokage. I run this village. YOU are just the council, the advisers to my cause in protecting this village and assisting ANYONE in need but you have proven to me that you are not capable in looking after every villager," Minato said.

"Is this because of your son? You have to realise Hokage-sama that somethings are out of our hands. The villagers acted on their own accord when it came to the boy so we can't be held responsible for the villagers mistakes," bad move, Koharu couldn't stop herself and by the time she said the last word she already knew she just dug herself a bigger grave.

"Hmmm... I actually never thought I'd hear that but I'm grateful. This information is all I need to prove your lack of action in my son plite. Furthermore It proves you incompetence. You will all be bought before Ibiki for information gathering, just to find out if you were involved in my son suffering as well as to determine what you really thought of him and I'm pretty sure most of you thought on the same line as the villagers, that Naruto was the 'demon brat'," Minato sneered at all of them.

"You cannot do this. I am Hyuuga head and I will not tolerate this behaviour whatsoever," Hiashi finally spoke when he had enough of Minato.

"I can and I will. You wanna know something else? I don't give a damn what any of you have to say. The moment you ignored or participated in my sons suffering you made an enemy out of me so you can complain all you want but it won't change a damn thing," Minato said angrily.

"What will happened to us once Ibiki receives the information you require?" Shikaku asked carefully.

"It all depends on the information. Just hope that I don't find out anything damaging for your sakes," Minato said indifferently.

"Let's get this over with," Danzo said, he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible so Minato couldn't find out his secrets, he was about to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked behind and saw two more ANBU, ready for battle.

"Tsk tsk tsk... I've got a different punishment for you my friend," even when Minato said friend the venom and distate in his voice was still prominent.

"What do you mean?" Danzo asked in shock.

"I mean... You are being arrested," Minato said seriously.

"On what charges," Danzo demanded.

"Sarutobi has informed me that on many occasions you tried to make a weapon out of my son. After careful investigation by my ANBU it was also discovered that many of your Root bases have been active, although it couldn't be discovered what was actually going on in them. You already know what I said about Root, so for disobeying orders you will be sent to Ibiki for interrogation and then afterwards you will be put in a cell," Minato explained.

"This is blasphemy! You have no proof of anything and you can't just use your power on everyone just because of what happened to your son. You are letting your emotions control you and it's safe to say that you are not fit to be Hokage!" Danzo shouted in anger.

"Oh by the way. Don't even think about trying anything behind my back. I will kill you, without mercy, understood?" Minato asked everyone in the vicinity and was proud to get nods.

"I'm sorry Sarutobi-sama," Neko said before grabbing Sarutobi's wrist.

"It's alright Neko. You don't need to take Sarutobi," Minato said.

"For a second there I thought you wanted me to be put away and looked up for life," Sarutobi said.

"Well you're not my favourite person right now but you have done so much for Naruto, so you're not as bad as everyone else. I want you to go to the T&amp;I tower and make sure that no ex council member will be trying to bribe their way out of this," Minato said.

"I will do my best Minato and I'm sorry for not being there enough for Naruto in his time of need. What are going to do about the civilians? I hope it's nothing horrible because as Hokage it is your job to protect this village and villagers within it, killing them would make you unfit for this job" Sarutobi said.

"...Hehehe," Minato chuckled evilly and Sarutobi was reminded of Naruto's pranking tendencies, this couldn't end well.

Later during the day.

"This sucks!" Naruto screamed in despair, annoying the hell out of everyone else.

"What did you think D rank mission meant you moron?" Sakura asked annoyedly.

"I've had enough of you! Why do you always call him names huh!?" Naruko screamed angrily at Sakura.

Sasuke that just stared ahead of him, this had nothing to do with him.

"Because he's a good for-"

"Enough!" Kushina screamed, stopping them in their tracks. This team seemed so...off. Every single one of them had their own special talents and theoretically they should be a good team when combined but that was not the case, they were mostly at each other's throats. They were painting a shed, which was the mission, for a client. Naruto had immediately thought that since he was now a shinobi he'd be going on big missions, which wasn't the case. He had been complaining the whole day and adding to the fact that it was a very hot day in Konoha then some of them could be justified for being so grumpy.

"You guys need to relax and continue with your mission," Kakashi said while reading his book.

"What did I say about you reading THAT book in front of children," Kushina hissed angrily and Kakashi, it seemed that even the sensei's were no better.

"Well I am being careful," Kakashi said, never noticing Kushina starting to fume even more.

Kushina was about to kill him but then decided against it. She didn't want to give these kids the wrong impression about her. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down a little bit.

"If you don't put that book away. I will slowly torture you by pealing you skin off with the blunt side of my sword," Kushina whispered with a disturbing smile.

Kakashi quickly complied, he knew when a woman was being serious.

Kushina turned back to the bickering genin.

"That is enough out of all of you. You're a team now and you shouldn't constantly be at each other's throats. You will never improve on your skills if you keep doing this and every other genin will be above you," Kushina said in a scolding manner.

After some time they finally finished with their D rank missions for the day and Kushina felt like it was time for them to go home and prepare for tomorrow.

"Alright guys! You did well but your teamwork needs to improve, otherwise there isn't a point to have Team 7," Kakashi said.

"Tomorrow we will start with training you on the different ways chakra is used and what it is useful for," Kushina said and saw their eyes light up, well except for Sasuke and Naruko, the latter already knowing such things.

"Will I be training with you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry Naruto but I'll be in charge of teaching Sakura and Sasuke while Kushina-sama teaches you and Naruko," Kakashi said with an eye smile, he would've prefered to train Sasuke alone but Kushina was having none of that. Sakura still needed a lot of work and Kushina made it clear to train the girl so she could match her teammates in skill and power, if it was possible.

Naruto deflated a little bit which didnt go unnoticed by Kushina, just great.

"Good job guys and we'll see you tomorrow. Naruto don't forget your appointment for this afternoon," Kushina reminded the blonde.

"What is she talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked as they started walking away.

"None of your business teme," Naruto said irritably.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura shouted was about to bonk Naruto when a hand stopped her.

"Don't you dare," Naruko hissed in anger with slitted eyes, Sakura was getting on her last nerve.

"Just let her go Naruko," Naruto said, he just didn't care anymore.

Naruko let up on her hold but she continued to openly glare at the pink haired banshee while they walked to their respective homes.

"...Dobe," Sasuke said after an awkward pause.

Later in the afternoon,

Here she was, waiting for her son. Kushina had been at training ground seven, waiting and waiting for any sign of Naruto. He was supposed to be here an hour ago but there was no sign of him and Kushina wanted to give him the choice to come, he needed to come here on his own or there was no point in trying to get him to trust her. She didn't doubt that he would come, she just knew he would be here sooner or later so she waited patiently, even if she was an impatient woman. If he didn't come then she would feel really said and hopeless, she really wanted to connect with him and this was the best she could offer someone who didn't like her. Naruko was with her, meditating. The little girl insisted on coming so she could help her niisan with his training and even though Kushina disagreed at first she was happy to have bought Naruko along. Kushina's mood started to drop as the day continued to drift away, she had been waiting for two hours now. She just knew if she didn't see Naruto today that she would cry. She wouldn't blame him for not coming to training, even if she had ordered him as his sensei, it would be what she deserved since she felt like she was such a horrible person. Her ears picked up someone who was approaching them and she looked on hopefully, only for her mood to drop again when she spotted one of her former students, Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Hello Kushina-sama," Kurenai greeted warmly and a little nervously. When her former sensei came back Kurenai was so happy to have a back in her life but that happiness was short-lived. As soon as Kushina found out what this village did to her son she distanced herself from everyone, even Kurenai. When Kurenai was finally able to talk to Kushina she was met with cold indifference from the mother who asked if she did anything to help her son in Konoha to which she replied, very shamefully, that she hadn't done a thing. Ever since then Kushina wanted nothing to do with her, saying she felt ashamed for even training her as her student. Kurenai never let anything get the best of her but Kushina was different, she was her sensei and Kurenai really idolized the woman for her bravery and kind heart. She meant everything to Kurenai, so to hear her idol saying things like that really tore Kurenai apart. She motioned for Kushina to follow her into the woods and Kushina complied, albeit grudgingly. When they were in a secluded area Kushina started.

"What do you want?" Kushina asked coldly.

Kurenai struggled not to flinch at the cold look she was receiving.

"I-I heard that you were giving extra lesson and I came to ask for your help," Kurenai said carefully.

"Why would I help you?" Kushina asked with slitted eyes.

Kurenai's body shook a little bit but she steeled her resolve. She stepped to the side and Kushina finally noticed the second person that was with Kurenai. She had short lavender hair, light lavender eyes with no pupils, she was wearing a baggy jacket and looked extremely nervous. Kushina already knew who this girl was, hell her face looked just like Hitomi's did and Kushina knew that this was Hitomi's child.

Kurenai then bowed until her head touched the grass.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She has so much potential to be a great kunoichi but it seems to be difficult for her to put all her effort into training and sparring. I have tried my best but even I know it isn't enough. I beg you Kushina-sama. Please train-"

"Get out of my sight," Kushina cut her off in distaste. The gull of this woman.

"Please Kushina-sama! I know you're angry at me but please help Hinata! Not for my sake but for hers! You are the best sensei that I have ever known, you're my idol and I know you can help her. Please I'm begging you!" Kurenai pleaded as tears fell down her face and onto the grass. She also wanted to beg for forgiveness but even she knew that now wasn't the right time for it, Hinata had to come first.

"...Leave," Kushina said.

Kurenai stood up and her head dropped in despair.

"Come Hinata. Let's not anger Kushina-sama any further," Kurenai said sadly, she was about to lead Hinata out of the field when she was stopped.

"Leave Hinata here," Kushina ordered.

Kurenai's head whipped to Kushina in surprise. Kushina looked indifferent put Kurenai knew better. She gave a grateful nod and left the field.

Kushina mentally sighed in relief, that was hard. She looked at Hinata, who was crying openly in front of her. This was very strange to her. She walked slowly to Hinata but was surprised when the girl screamed and backed away.

"Please don't hurt me!" Hinata sobbed as she covered her face with her arms. She saw the interaction between Kurenai and Naruto's mother and she truly feared for her life.

Kushina's eyes soften when she heard that. She knew all about Hitomi's death and if Hinata was anything like her mother, kind, good-natured, then she had probably suffered at the hands of those cold and calculating Hyuugas. Hinata didn't look like a kunoichi, just a frightened girl trying to shield herself from life and it's harsh reality. Hinata was a nervous wreck, her body was shaking like a leaf and she was bawling her eyes out. Kushina couldn't take it anymore and quickly made her way to the little girl.

Hinata was crying. She couldn't stop herself. She must have looked so pathetic and useless, her father was right all along. At first she started crying because she feared Kushina but now she was crying for many other things, her weaknesses, her failures, her uselessness, how if she died then nobody would miss her. Neji hated her, her father wanted nothing to do with her, and she was even too shy to talk to her little sister, she was just a waste of space. She stiffened when she felt arms envelop her in a tight embrace and when she looked she saw Kushina, kneeling, and smiling softly at her.

"It's okay Hinata. Let it out. Let it all out," Kushina said softly and placed Hinata's head on her shoulder. It didn't take long before Hinata held on to Kushina, buried her face on shoulder, and bawled her eyes out while Kushina kept comforting her with soft and kind words. Hinata cried long and hard, Kushina could already feel the tear stains on her shoulder but she didn't let go. After some time Hinata's crying died down and now the two were only hugging each other.

"Do you feel better?" Kushina asked softly and received a nod from Hinata. Kushina was going to help her in anyway she could.

**"I'll do my best Hitomi. I promise,"** Kushina thought in determination.

"T-Thank y-you," Hinata whispered softly and embarrassingly with a blush on her face.

"It's alright... I never planned on adding anyone to my training but it wouldn't hurt to teach you. Would you like that Hinata?" Kushina asked carefully. It took a long time but Hinata did nod at her.

At first Hinata was scared of the woman but after what she did her view of Kushina changed, she was a really nice lady. They made their way to the training ground and saw Naruko looking at them with surprise.

"Hinata!" Naruko shouted then dashed to Hinata so she could give her a hug.

"Eep!" Hinata said as she was enveloped again but this time by her blonde friend.

"What are you doing here?" Naruko asked confusedly.

"She will be joining us in our training," Kushina said smiling warmly at Hinata.

"Really?" Naruko asked hopefully.

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said nervously.

"This is so awesome!" Naruko said happily, now they could spend more time together.

Kushina looked around and saw that Naruto hadn't arrived yet and now she was starting to lose hope.

"Niisan you're late!" Naruko screamed irritably.

Kushina looked up and there was Naruto, looking a bit sheepish.

"Hahaha! Sorry I kinda got carried away with the ramen," Naruto said nervously.

"For two hours?" Naruko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! It was Iruka sensei's treat today. So much ramen," Naruto said dreamily. He did feel a bit sorry for Iruka, the man's wallet would be empty for a while.

"*Sigh* Nii-san." Naruko shook her head.

"What!? It was free ramen!" Naruto said.

"...You came," Kushina never felt so happy. He came! He actually came! She was starting to feel like his dislike of her was so great that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near her but here he was. This had to be a sign, that there was chance, a chance for them.

"Uhh yeah... Sorry for coming late Kushina-sama," Naruto said awkwardly. He had every intention of not coming at all but a talk with Iruka made him see things from a different view. Iruka told him that change would never happen if he didn't fight for it. He also told him that he shouldn't dwell heavily on the past because it could heavily affect his future. His mother was trying her best to help him in being a shinobi and the least he could do was accept the training, from a sensei to a student and not a mother to her son.

"Well you better not be next time you hear me? When we train and go on missions you must refer to me as sensei understood?" Kushina asked seriously, but the happiness was clearly visible.

"Uhh yeah...sensei," Naruto said awkwardly. He mentally rolled his eyes, calling his mother sensei felt so wrong somehow.

"Good!" Kushina said cheerfully. It was a start. A good start.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked Naruko and Hinata.

"We're training with you Nii-san!" Naruko said happily.

"Really...? Even the weird girl?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"Nii-san! You shouldn't say things like that!" Naruko said when she noticed Hinata's head drop.

"What!? She is!" Naruto said.

"Arg! Just shut up!" Naruko shouted.

"...What did I do?" Naruto grumbled.

"Apologise to Hinata," Naruko said upset.

"But you sai-"

"Apologise!"

"Fine geez! Sorry Hinata,"

"You don't even mean it!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't Nii-san!"

"Arg...! Girls"

"What!?"

"Nothing!"

Kushina looked on at their conversation fondly. They were acting like a brother and sister alright. She was surprised with how close they seemed. She knew that she couldn't be that close with Naruto since he still didn't like her but even so she wouldn't stop being there for him, even if he didn't like it. She couldn't help the warm feeling in her heart. It was slow and could take many years but she was sure, her family could come together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for your reviews and suggestions, they were really good ideas and I'm still thinking of using some of them, not all but some. On to the story...**

The training had started thirty minutes ago, even now it seemed like it had only just begun. Kushina had made two kage bunshin to take care of Hinata and Naruko while she dealt with her son. Her clones knew specifically what to teach the two girls but Kushina had to actually start from the basics with Naruto.

She first did an affinity test and discovered that Naruto had a wind affinity which was her speciality. He lacked so much knowledge but she would not be deterred. She gave him scrolls that had different styles of taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and doujutsu, even if he didn't have one it couldn't hurt to be prepared. She told him to make four clones to handle the scrolls while he stayed back with her.

"Why? Shouldn't I be the one trying to learn this?" Naruto asked confusedly. He had figured that as long as his relationship with his mother was professional then he could at least tolerate being in her presence.

"Well that's just it, you are learning," Kushina said while looking at the three clones, who were by the trees and reading the scrolls.

"No I'm not, my bunshin are," Naruto said irritably.

"Well Naruto, that's the secret to the kage bunshin and that's why its such a difficult jutsu to perform," Kushina said.

"...I don't get it."

"To make a kage bunshin you need a lot of chakra at your disposal, as well as careful equal distribution between you and the clone. It's so hard to perform that it was labelled a jonin rank jutsu. The technique has many advantages-"

"Like beating up people," Naruto said pointedly.

"It isn't just about that, the jutsu has a memory link between the user and the clone," Kushina said.

"So...does that mean we share memories?" if anything he was even more confused the more he tried to figure out where Kushina was going with what she was saying.

"Technically yes. When you summon a clone it immediately has every single bit of you own memory, but when it performs tasks and duties you will not be aware of your clones activities until the jutsu cancels, in which all the memories of the clone's activities would be brought to you," Kushina explained as straight forward as possible.

"So I can only get a bunshin's memory after it pops? I don't remember that happening when I fought Mizuki," Naruto said suspiciously. What was this woman up to? Was she trying to sabotage him?

"It is most likely due to the fact that your body and mind hadn't fully adjusted to the use of a jutsu as great and as complex as the kage bunshin," Kushina explained.

"So right now I'm learning that stuff?" Naruto questioned while pointing to his clones, who were still occupied with the scrolls.

"That's right," Kushina said happily.

"Is that it?" Naruto questioned in surprise and annoyance. Here he was, thinking that she was actually going to teach him something worthwhile but all he was doing was reading, well his clones were but that wasn't the point. He felt like she was just trying to treat him like some stupid child, that couldn't grasp what being a shinobi was, and that made him feel worthless.

"Naruto-" he was actually surprised with how serious she sounded when she said his name, "-you NEED to know the basics, no shortcuts, you need this so you have a foundation where you can build up more understanding on jutsu and survival skills a shinobi needs to utilise" Kushina said seriously. She was all sensei right now and she had to admit that Naruto was very impatient.

Naruto sighed.

"Once your clones are done, We will practice basic chakra usage and then I will teach you a jutsu," Kushina said. it was only fair, she would teach him everything she knew in time, it was his birthright.

Naruto sighed again and then looked at his sister.

Naruko was currently in a taijutsu battle with her mother's clone, dodging punches and kicks, giving counters in return, although she was holding up her own she knew her mother was still going easy on her.

Their battle was fast, so fast that Naruto struggled to keep up with the two's movements on occasion. Naruto couldn't hold in his shock at watching his sister battle the bunshin. She was quick, agile, and very precise in her abilities. She was going toe to toe with a bunshin that was probably jonin level and she was actually holding up her own! Dust was even gathering beneath them due to their speeds alone, he didn't think he ever saw anyone move that fast, they were literally blurring. She was good, she was very good.

Naruko quickly jumped back to avoid a jab that was aimed at her rips.

"You're improving, but you're still very open on your left side," the clone said, accessing any faults that she can see.

Naruko quickly went through some hand seals and then stared at her opponent seriously, "Futon Daitoppa!"

A fixed amount of concentrated wind charged at the bunshin, but the clone quickly dodged the attack, the tree behind her wasn't so lucky, it was effortlessly cut in half.

Naruto just couldn't take his eyes away from the battle, it was absolutely spectacular, even he could admit it to himself. Naruko seemed so powerful and he couldn't hide the burning envy he felt as he watched his sister fight. She was powerful and quick, combinations that he knew would be great to have but alas he didn't even compare to her.

He was getting depressed the more he watched Naruko, she was so out of his league that he couldn't fight back the bitter feeling of disappointment. It was like rubbing salt into the wound, like he was being told that he could never have what she had, that he was truly the 'dead last'. He looked down, he felt like absolute crap. He didn't even protest when a hand landed on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. He looked up and saw Kushina looking at him with guilt and sorrow.

"If you ever want to be a great shinobi-" they both looked back at the sparring match and saw Naruko making a small ball of spiraling chakra in her left hand, using her right hand to keep the left hand steady, "-If you ever want to be at her level-" Naruko prepared herself, "-Follow my teachings to the letter and I promise you-" Naruko charged at the clone, "-I swear that I will make you the greatest Hokage that had ever lived."

"RASENGAN!"

There was a loud explosion and part of the ground was replaced by a small hole where Naruko aimed, but the clone had managed to move away in time.

"That is a promise of a lifetime Naruto," Kushina finished. It was a promise she was going to keep. She looked at him and noticed that he still looked depressed. She hesitated for a second and then gently held his face with both her hands and made him look into her eyes.

"Naruko is a prodigy...and so are you, I just know it," Kushina said lovingly.

Naruto had to force himself not to waver his gaze, it was difficult to maintain with the way Kushina was looking at him. He didn't even know how to reply to what she said.

"I know you'll be Hokage. I know you'll be the best. I will not stop teaching every single thing I know. I will not stop showing you how amazing you are. I have so much faith in you, but you have to put you faith in me as well. If you let me in...let me truly be your sensei, then I promise I will put my heart and soul into you training," Kushina said with conviction. She wanted to be there as his mother as well but even she knew that would not earn favour from him yet, so she would make do with what she had.

This time Naruto did look away and removed himself from her grasp, much to Kushina silent chagrin. He didn't know how to feel about what Kushina said but he knew not to miss an opportunity to be able to do the same things Naruko is capable of. He nodded his head.

"Excellent," Kushina said with a small smile. She could tell that he still didn't like her much but she accepted it for what it was, for now.

Naruko had finished her training and her mother's bunshin had popped so she made her way to her brother first. She heard what her mother said to Naruto and she felt really guilty for showing off, she didn't mean to.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry," Naruko said softly, she almost sounded like a wounded puppy, like she was the victim.

"For what? You were just training," Naruto said as evenly as possible but Naruko wasn't stupid, she knew jealousy when she spotted it, but she understood.

"You will be better than me Nii-san. I'm sure of it," Naruko said reassuringly then made her way to Hinata.

"That was some sparring match, you're improving," the clone that was teaching Hinata said.

"Thanks, so what are you guys doing?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Well, I'm trying to improve her kekkei genkai. I cannot teach her anything that would interfere with her clan's jyuuken. So far we're just sparring so I can analyse her flaws and weaknesses," the clone said while staring at the girl who was across the field, they were still in the middle of their own fight.

Hinata had watched Naruko's sparring match, it was so shocking. The girl was a powerhouse and Hinata had never seen anything like it. She was also told by the clone to take her training seriously if she ever wanted to improve. They had been sparring for a while now and all Hinata had done was dodge the attacks and put her hands in front of her, possibly out of fear, the clone had let her get away with such tactics so far but it seemed that her time was up.

"Do not lose focus in battle! You will get yourself killed!" The clone said as she rushed to the surprised Hyuuga girl.

Hinata couldn't stop nor dodge the punch that came to her stomach which sent her flying into the air and hitting the ground hard. She coughed and her body shook in obvious pain.

"Stand up!" The clone ordered.

Hinata couldn't follow as her body continued to shake, it felt like she was sparring with her father all over again, she really wanted to cry.

"You are a strong kunoichi. You can do this Hinata. Stand up!" The clone motivated.

Hinata slowly moved her body, her mid-section was still in pain and she didn't think she could stand after just one punch. She really was hopeless. She quickly took a glance and was surprised to notice Naruto actually looking at her and she blushed. She didn't know what it was, she really couldn't put it into words but the thought of her crush looking at her sent a huge surge into her body. She screwed her face into that of determination and slowly, albeit with difficulty, stood on her feet. Her legs were shaking and she struggled to dull the pain.

"... We are done for the day," the clone said when she saw that Hinata could not take anymore. She noticed the look Hinata sent past her, but she did not know what the girl was looking at since she didn't follow her gaze, whatever it was, maybe a recollection of memory, she wasn't sure, but it helped Hinata find inner strength, momentarily.

Her legs gave out on her and Hinata fell, but she was grabbed and held before she even touched the ground and when she looked up she noticed Kushina's clone smiling at her.

"You have a lot to improve from Hinata. You fear too much and you're indecisive in your actions and that is a huge disadvantage. You're afraid to attack me and we really need to work on that, it's the only way to improve you skills among other things. Never underestimate your enemy and get distracted, you would be unviting defeat if you did so," the clone said as she started healing the depressed heiress.

"But I am proud of you. When you stood up it showed me how determined you are. It showed me how much you're willing to improve no matter how much the pain. You did well today Hinata, well done," the clone said comfortingly.

Hinata looked at the clone in shock, she didn't think she did that well, hell she thought she did horribly, like her father would say, but it seemed that Kushina thought differently. She felt...happy, she rarely got any praise and it felt good not to be scolded or called weak for once.

"Well, you guys are free to go," the clone said and then popped.

"Did you enjoy the training?" Naruko asked curiously.

She didn't do much, just a light spar in which she was easily defeated but she couldn't help the warm feeling in her heart as she said, "Yes, I did."

They made their way to the real Kushina, although Hinata was using Naruko as some sort of shield from Naruto but Naruko didn't mind. Kushina was still in the process of teaching Naruto the basics of chakra and its uses.

"...so I've got hundreds of outlet spots in my body called chakra points?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Exactly, it is these specific points that allows the usage of chakra within your body, every individual point effects your chakra flow, it is very important to keep this in mind when you are in battle," Kushina said seriously.

"Kaasan, Hinata and I are finished," Naruko said tentatively, she didn't want to disrupt her brothers training.

"Good, You guys head home and Naruko?" Kushina called.

"Yes?" Naruko said.

"Don't wait up for me," Kushina said and she knew Naruko would understand.

"Right, good luck Onii-san," Naruko said

"Thanks," Naruto muttered, he wasn't angry at her and he hoped he didn't sound like a jerk earlier. He was caught off guard when Naruko smiled softly at him and said her goodbyes as she left with Hinata.

"You mean so much to her you know. She envies you greatly," Kushina said, watching her daughter leave.

"Why would she envy me when she's got all the power," Naruto said and tried to bite down the self disappointment.

"She told me that you're stronger than her, not physically of course but mentally. She told me that if she had the same upbringing as you did then she would have snapped a long time ago. She envies you and your inner strength. You're her role model, even before she met you," Kushina said honestly.

"She doesn't know what I've been through," Naruto said matter of factly.

"True, but she can guess and she looks up to you for being so strong," Kushina said.

Naruto was surprised to hear that, it sounded too weird to believe, Naruko was stronger than him and she thought if him as a role model? Her statement also reminded him of his past and he frowned, "I never asked for a harsh life."

Kushina flinched at that.

"I know so-Naruto, I can't even begin to tell how sorry I am," Kushina said regretfully.

"It doesn't matter how many times you apologise sensei, it doesn't change what I've been through, what I've endured. You can't take away twelve years of hell with just some stupid apology with stupid excuses. You left me to rot," Naruto spat the last part, he was getting angry now the more he thought about it.

"I know Naruto and I now it was unfair but we honestly didn't leave you alone. We trusted you to be in the care of your godparents but they ended up betraying us," Kushina said sadly.

"That's all you got? I've heard better! You left me in the hands of other people, when you could've taken me with you to wherever the hell you went! No letters? Nothing to tell me that you were even alive and then all of a sudden you just come back and expect me to be loving son who had dreamed of meetings his parents one day? Fat chance!" Naruto said angrily.

Kushina paused when she she registered something specific that Naruto said and her eyes widened. Why didn't she remember it sooner?

"...We did send you letters, and presents, every month for the past twelve years," Kushina said confusedly.

"Oh and somehow they never got to me? Cut the crap and let's get back to training," Naruto gritted out and looked away from her.

Kushina was borderline confused at this point. She and Minato had sent hundreds of letters and scrolls with presence to Konoha specifically. The letters never had their names on them but they did highlight the fact they were all from Naruto's parents, no further details on their identities so people wouldn't come after Naruto because of their anger towards Minato. They even had monthly replies from Jiraiya on Naruto's well-being and for them not to worry at all, they honestly thought they had made the right decision in trusting the two Sannin, but it was all a lie. So where did the presents go? Something was definitely amiss and Kushina had to figure out what the hell was happening around here.

"Hey boss, we're done," one of Naruto's bunshin said.

"Boss?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Right, you may leave now," Kushina cut in, they needed to continue.

The three clones simultaneously popped and Naruto was hit with so much information at once that he momentarily got dizzy and lost his balance but he was caught gently.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kushina cooed softly, she knew this would happen when the clones popped, he still wasn't used to the effects, so she continued to hold him steady until he got his wits back.

Once he got his thoughts in process he quickly moved away from Kushina's hold.

"So... Have you learned anything?" Kushina asked.

"...Yeah," Naruto said while rubbing his head in discomfort, it was quite a rush.

"Good, now before I teach you a jutsu I need to first teach you tree and water walking. Are you ready?" Kushina asked seriously. She would leave out the subject of the gifts and letters for now.

"...I'm ready," Naruto said seriously. He was hoping to learn a jutsu already but after getting so much information from his clones he actually wanted to know more of what Kushina was going to teach him.

From there Kushina started to teach him tree climbing and although it was a difficult start he was able to get the hang of it pretty quickly in a few hours, water walking was a different story altogether however. Where tree walking required concentration to attach one's feet to a tree, which was a solidified and stationary object, water walking required someone to put constant and even distribution of chakra to their feet in order to stay afloat on water, which was and object in constant motion. So far Naruto was having difficulty in this exercise because he didn't know how to keep an even amount of chakra in his footing. It was very late at night now but the training was not finished yet.

"Again," Kushina ordered when she saw him come out of the water, after he fell inside for the twentieth time.

"*Huff! Huff! Huff!*...Right!" Naruto said tiredly as he made his way back to land and started the process all over again.

"Remember...constant and even distribution," Kushina reminded.

Naruto stood near the pond and focused as much as he could on his feet, they started to glow, he closed his eyes to focus. Kushina wasn't holding back and taking him to his very limits. She wasn't worried about exhausting him to the extent of missing missions, Team seven would be off the next day anyway.

Naruto took a few steps forward but he started to sink almost immediately.

"Focus Naruto!" Kushina commanded.

Naruto concentrated harder and felt his feet lift. When he looked down he saw that his feet were actually on the surface of the water.

"I..did it," Naruto said softly and in surprise when he noticed that he wasn't sinking.

"I did it!" Naruto said gleefully. He felt really proud himself.

Kushina had been analysing Naruto's training since the beginning in she was surprised with many things. He had huge reserves of chakra if he could summon shadow clones, he had amazing stamina if he could last this long without succumbing to exhaustion. The more she looked at it, the more she realised that Naruto truly was a prodigy, it took Naruko days to tree and water walk while it took Naruto only a few hours, he had so much promise and she planned on capitalizing on that.

"So... The jutsu sensei," Naruto said tiredly. He was so exhausted that he was struggling to focus.

"You did well Naruto and you made me proud...but I don't think teaching you a new jutsu when you're so exhausted would be a good idea," Kushina said as she looked at his form.

"I'm ready!" Naruto said confidently and tried his best to hide his fatigue.

"...Well, alright, if you feel up to it. I'm going to be teaching you the Rasengan, it takes a lot of practice and you won't get it the first-" Kushina stopped talking when she saw Naruto faint from exhaustion. She was just buying herself some time so he could fall asleep. She knew a lot of jutsu, and planned to teach him everyone of them, but in all honesty she didn't know how to do the Rasengan properly, it would be Minato's job to teach him that. She sighed and picked him up gently.

She went to Naruto's apartment and put him to bed, she tucked him in and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sochi, I love you," Kushina said softly and then left his apartment.

Minato was in his bedroom, which was in the Namikaze estate, waiting for his wife to come home. Naruko had already told him that Kushina said not to wait for her because she was training Naruto, but he didn't want to sleep until he saw her. He knew he couldn't see Naruto yet, the boy had enough problems trying to adjust to his mother and he would only complicate things further... He knew he was acting like a coward but he was focusing more on the logical aspect of the situation instead of just manning up.

"Were you waiting for me to come home Minato-kun?" He was so out of it that he actually jerked in surprise and saw Kushina, who was already in her nightgown.

"Yeah, hehehe sorry," Minato said sheepishly.

"*Sigh* It's okay, I was actually hoping that you would be awake when I came home," Kushina said honestly.

"How did the day go?" Minato asked.

"It went quite well and Naruto made a lot of progress. I'm going to start teaching him some jutsu," Kushina said.

"Already? Are sure that he's ready for such a step?" Minato asked curiously.

"I'm positive. You should have seen him today, so strong and so determined... He may not like me but you can never stop a mother from being so proud... Kami Minato I love him so much that it hurts, knowing that I made so many mistakes and that he had to suffer for it. It's so painful to look at him and know that I can never hold him in my arms, knowing that he will never call me Kaa-san!" Kushina choked out as she sobbed. All those emotion coming to the surface and the mother couldn't hide them.

"Kushina-chan, we were both responsible so don't be too hard on yourself. We will get through this, we'll get our son back. We will sort out this dreadful village for what they put him through. I maybe Hokage but after what they did to Naruto I refuse to put these people first, only my family deserve such, especially Naruto," Minato said as he wiped away his wife's tears.

"When will you teach him the Rasengan?" Kushina asked.

"When the time is right," Minato said careful.

"When will you go to him?" Kushina asked with a frown.

"When the two of you have sorted things out first," Minato said.

"But Min-"

"I know what you're going to say, that I shouldn't wait, but hear me out first. You're his mother, you cared for him so much and it was my idea to trust Jiraiya and Tsunade in the first place. It was my decision to separate from him and that wasn't fair to you or the children. You deserve this, to make a connection with him, to be there for him and I would only disrupt the bonding by being involved," Minato said sadly.

"Minato-kun... Stop talking crap," Kushina said to the surprised Hokage.

"We were both involved in the decision to leave him here, you're not the only one to blame for that and you shouldn't distance yourself just because you think you'd be doing us a favour. Naruto needs BOTH of us, not just me. He needs to know that we're there for him no matter what. Even if he despises us, we need to show him that we love him to no end," Kushina said.

"Yeah, I guess so, but not yet. I still have a lot to sort out in this village," Minato said with irritation at the thought of Konoha.

"Okay, I discovered something important today," Kushina said.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Naruto had never received anything from us, not even a letter," Kushina said.

"...How is that possible? Jiraiya told us-

"Jiraiya was never here when we left remember, all of his letters on Naruto's upbringing was a lie," Kushina said.

"Right, I forgot about that. No wonder Naruto's mad at us, after not getting any word from us until we came back here, that's just so horrible, we were so careless," Minato said looking down.

"Find him, find both of them," Kushina said seriously.

"What?" Minato asked confusedly.

"Find Jiraiya and Tsunade. I can't stand this anymore, those two have a lot to answer for before I kill them," Kushina said with a scowl.

"Try not to kill them too quickly," Minato said.

"No promises," Kushina said seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took a bit longer to update but work is starting to catch up to me. I checked all your reviews and I'd like to thank you for all the extra information, it helped me figure out where to take this fic. I know I made a few errors, which I apologise for, but I'll stick through it all. Thanks for all your suggestions, I am definitely using some of them. On to the story... **

Her eyes shot wide open as she landed with a light splash and a dull thud, the sensation of falling for an eternity was still very fresh. She quickly got to her feet, which was a bit difficult because of the initial shock. She realized that she was soaked and when she looked down she saw water that rose above her feet. She quickly took in her surroundings and realized that she was in a narrow passage with pipes, resembling a sewer of some sorts.

Rumbling, she thought she was actually hearing things until the sound came again. It sounded like a distant earthquake, stopping just for a few seconds and then continuing. The ground shook with tremor effort as the rumbling continued. She didn't know what to make of the situation but she was very curious to know what the hell was going on. Where was she? What was causing that noise? It seemed that she had to venture closer to the source in order to get answers.

She looked around. Pipes, pipes, and more pipes, on the ceiling and walls. How the hell did she end up here? Did someone just dump her, and if so then for what reason? The water she was walking through seemed to be knee high now and she couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding as the rumbling increased in accordance to her distance, or lack of.

She was getting closer now and it seemed that her heart had picked the worst moment to start hammering in her chest. She was nervous, scared even. Something wasn't right about all of this, and she had a feeling she wouldn't want to know what the matter was.

She saw, in the distance, that the narrow passage was beginning to stretch out and as she approached she could see the faint outline of a room, and that made her curiosity turn to wary. None the less she persisted without pause.

When she made it into the room she was treated to a very large cage, even as she looked up she could see no ceiling. Her head whipped in the direction of the rumbling, so, it was coming from in there. It was actually really loud now and it shook the entire room, albeit only slightly.

Just as suddenly the rumbling stopped and she froze in place. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that the rumbling was actually someone, or something, breathing.

Something was in there, she wasn't certain but her instincts were telling her otherwise. Something was in there and she was sure it was aware of her presence as well.

**"Mmmmm..."** She shivered at the sound, something was definitely in there. Whatever it was seemed silent, as if assessing her in some way, her fears increasing tenfold, but what happened next through her into complete bewilderment,**"Your father is a fool."**

She shot out of her bed. Her breath in short bursts, gasping for air, eyes wide open on the prospect that if she dared to even close them then that would mean the end of her. She took in her surroundings quickly and her tense body relaxed when she noticed that she was in her room.

"What was that?" Naruko whispered to herself in wary and fear. That was the most vivid dream she had ever experienced, so much detail and she was completely aware of everything around her. That had never happened to her before and she was actually scared.

"Calm down, it was just a dream." She scolded herself for getting so emotional, it wasn't as if that dream could harm her, it wasn't real, right?

She hoped that she didn't wake Narumi from her sleep. It didn't matter how many rooms this place had, Narumi refused to be separated from her, Naruko felt warm at that. Narumi was like the naïve, loving, bright, little girl that anyone would love. Naruko was pretty sure that even enemy shinobi couldn't harm Narumi, she was just to adorable for her own good.

She took a glance at Narumi's bed and her eyes widened in shock. Narumi wasn't on the bed, she was gone.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Naruko screamed.

It didn't take long for both parents to rush into the girls' room in alarm.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" Kushina asked in worry when she saw her distraught daughter.

"Narumi's gone!" Naruko said frantically.

Both parents were shocked but it was Minato who first acted.

"Search anywhere you can. I'll use my hiraishin to look for her," Minato said seriously. He did not want another child to suffer, he would not allow it. He disappeared from them in a yellow flash.

Kushina was already making for the door, not caring that she was wearing pyjamas, one of her children needed her and who ever was involved in taking Narumi shall meet a swift death at her hands. Once she found her daughter she would request for Aki to stay in the Namikaze estate permanently. In truth Aki wasn't even from Konoha, she only had arrived a few weeks ago, so Kushina could not fault her in Naruto's suffering, that didn't mean she didn't take precautionary measures to ensure that Aki would not harm Narumi.

"Kaasan!" Naruko rushed to catch up to her irate mother.

"Naruko, stay here." She was all mother now and she was falling into her protective instincts.

"I-I think I know where Narumi is," Naruko squeaked out. Her mother could be very scary at times, but she needed to voice out her opinion. She had her suspicions, for a long time, where Narumi would disappear to, and she hoped that she was correct.

"...Where?" Kushina decided to listen, she would take anything she got.

Naruko and Kushina raced to Naruto's apartment. It was early into the morning and not many people were outside but the pair were not focusing on that, they didn't even care if any of these people never saw the light of day again, except for a select few. Kushina prayed that Narumi was at the apartment but she was a bit wary on what might be happening there.

They entered the building and approached Naruto's door hesitantly, both for different reasons. Naruko gulped and then knocked softly. There was no reply whatsoever.

"Do you think he knows it's us?" Naruko asked timidly.

"I don't think that's it, I think he must be sleeping," Kushina said thoughtfully. It would make sense. She had been training him to exhaustion for the past week, adding to the fact that they still had D-rank missions then it was easily comprehensible that he must be sleeping.

"Do you think we should go inside? I don't want him to get angry at us." She was nervous, Kushina understood that, but if there was something happening in this place then they needed to investigate.

"We have to Musume, we need to make sure that there isn't anything wrong. Plus, Narumi is still missing so we have to act quickly." With that said she opened the door and looked around, not a single soul was in the living room.

They made their way to Naruto's bedroom and were met with a startling sight. Naruto was still sleeping, snoring loudly to the world, but he wasn't alone. Narumi was on his bed, using his chest as a pillow as she slept soundly. Kushina couldn't stop the tears as she stared at the scene in front of her.

It was heart warming that Narumi was also doing her best to be with her brother, and it was another slap to her face for all the mistakes she made that drifted Naruto apart from them. It wasn't fair to the girls, they obviously loved him but since Naruto had a dislike for the Namikazes then he wouldn't return their feelings. Kami she wanted to die.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, he'll come around. Just don't give up. It will take time, years perhaps, but please don't give up on him," Naruko said comfortingly as she took hold of her mother's hand.

"I would never," Kushina said with a small bittersweet smile. She didn't have that kind of right, she had to make up for her failures. He was her child, her blood, her sochi, she would never give up on him, never.

"Should we leave her here?" Naruko asked suddenly.

Kushina looked at Naruko for a moment. She was actually considering her daughter's silent request but they were all stopped from their musings by a yellow flash.

"Oh wow...She was here all along? How did she even get here? She's three years old." Minato kept his voice at a whisper. It was truly a shocking site to see his daughter and son sleeping on the same bed.

"You know she has a knack for running out of the house, ever since we got here anyway," Kushina said evenly.

"Oh...yeah," Minato said dumbly.

"How did you get here so quickly," Kushina asked Minato suspiciously.

"... I hid some of my kunai in the living room and I was able to use them to get here quick enough." He just knew he upset Kushina with what he said. He knew the reason of course, it was a breach of trust, Naruto's trust, however small it was.

"Remove every kunai in this place," Kushina whispered with an edge. She was furious with Minato for this blatant act and disregard for Naruto's privacy.

"Then how can I come to his aid quickly?" Minato countered.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, we have to go. He could wake at any moment," Naruko said while eyeing her brother's prone form nervously.

"You will remove them when he is out," Kushina replied, although it seemed more of an order, as she made her way to the bed and carefully took her daughter from her sleeping position. Narumi whimpered softly in protest and Kushina had to resist the urge to sigh. Even in her sleep, Narumi still wanted to be close to Naruto.

"Alright, but I'll leave the ones just outside his apartment," Minato said in resignation.

Kushina did not protest to that, as long as it wasn't against Naruto's privacy then it was fine with her.

They all came together and then disappeared in another yellow flash.

It was about an hour later when Kushina and Minato where conversing in his office.

"Any luck in finding them?" Kushina asked impatiently.

"Well Jiraiya was quite easy to find, using the spy network. Tsunade however is a whole different story. She's disappeared, none of the ANBU could report anything and I doubt we will be able to locate her so easily," Minato said with a frown.

"Right, when will Jiriaya be here?" Kushina asked, deciding to focus on an easier target.

"The message from my ANBU came a few days ago, detailing the estimated time of arrival with Jiraiya. Today is the day," Minato said indifferently.

"I see." There was nothing else she could say on the subject, things were already in motion and they would soon be seeing that bastard of a godfather anytime now.

"Kushina-chan?" Kushina was cut from her thoughts when Minato called to her in worry.

"Yes Minato-kun?" Kushina responded.

"I know you're furious, I am too, but we have to hear him out before anything else, okay?" Minato said carefully.

"Let me make one thing clear Minato-kun. It doesn't matter what excuse he gives us. He will still get the beating of his life, but I'll hear him out before I tear him apart," Kushina replied mirthlessly.

"That's good enough for me," Minato said.

"For a moment I thought you would try to put your former sensei in a good light," Kushina said, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"My true family comes first. It is my duty as a father and a husband to put my family first," Minato said seriously.

"And here I actually thought you'd put Hokage first," Kushina replied with a small smile.

Minato scoffed, she had to be joking. Put these people before his own family? These despicable villagers? Minato did not find that thought amusing whatsoever. However, all those thoughts did remind him of one thing.

"That reminds me. I've got a special announcement for my beloved villagers tomorrow," Minato said with a glint in his eye.

Kushina only raised an eyebrow. She was very interested in that, but decided to not pry.

"I just wonder how long we have to wait for your ANBU," Kushina said in annoyance. She was not a patient woman and she wanted justice now!

Minato was about to reply, but he was stopped by a poof of smoke. He and Kushina both looked to the figure crouched in front of them.

"Hokage-sama, we have arrived as estimated from our retrieval mission of Jiraiya of the Sannin," The ANBU bowed lower in loyalty and respect.

"Where is he?" Kushina immediately asked.

"In the waiting room, along with my subordinates." The agent knew not to mess with a woman scorned, and he did not want to end up in the crossfire of an angry mother.

"Alright, send him in."

Jiraiya was in a bit of a situation. One moment he was utilising information on a possible uprising, in another village, when suddenly he was surrounded by Konoha ANBU. Now that in itself was nothing to be alarmed of since they were his allies, but when they told him that, as per the Hokage's request, he needed to return to Konoha, effective immediately, that's when he felt something was wrong.

He had tried to pry information out of his escorts, but they denied him anything other than, "All will be explained by the Hokage himself." Nothing more was said.

He had wondered what on earth would Sarutobi need him for, especially using his best tracking ANBU agents to locate him. It was frustrating, he was on a mission and he didn't need Sarutobi interfering.

Oh well, he was back in Konoha now, not that he cared that much, but he did want to get this meeting over and done with as soon as possible. He would have easily went into Sarutobi's office uninvited, like he always did, but these agents weren't giving him space to do so, in fact they were very adamant in making sure he didn't move an inch.

"Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage will see you now," the secretary said respectfully. She was lucky that Minato had let her keep this job. She had begged and pleaded, promising to accept any punishment, any suffering, to keep her job. It was mostly because of the guilt that she felt for Naruto. She didn't know him well enough, but she was involved in his suffering a number of times, under the illusion that he was the Kyuubi.

She didn't know of anyway she could make up for her crimes other then punishment from the parents themselves, so she waited until that faithful day came.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind getting together later," Jiraiya said with a flirtatious grin.

"Uhh...Please make haste Jiraiya-sama." The secretary knew all about Jiraiya's tendencies and she wasn't in the least interested.

"Sure, sure." Jiraiya waved it off, maybe he'll stop for some research before he left the village again. He couldn't help the nagging feeling of impending doom coming forth, even though he knew full well that he wasn't in any possible danger here, who would be stupid enough to attack on of the three legendary Sannin?

He approached the Hokage's office and alarm bells were starting to go off. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he eat some bad sushi or something? He decided to ignore his on and off instincts and made his way into the Hokage's office.

"Sarutobi, what is the meani-" he cut off his rant when he realized that it wasn't Sarutobi sitting at the usual desk, but Minato.

"Ah! Sensei, I hope your trip back to Konoha was a peaceful one," Minato said in false happiness.

Jiraiya was truly shocked to the core. Minato was back in Konoha? Since when? Had it been twelve years already? His brain struggled to think of any coherent thoughts.

"Well, I apologies for inviting you here so suddenly. I just needed your report in Naruto's progress. Can he perform the Rasengan? Did you teach him any useful jutsu? Is he the prodigy that you always boasted about before his birth? Take your time sensei." The statement was gentle, but the air was thick with tension, hardly breathable.

Jiraiya's mind was still trying to sort itself out. The fact that Minato was here was a surprise, bu the more pressing matter would be the fact that he immediately wanted his opinion on Naruto's progress as a shinobi. He had to be honest with himself, he had no idea how to answer the onslaught of questions.

He remembered that faithful day. Tsunade had left suddenly, so suddenly that he couldn't find a reason to the sudden departure, it could have been because Konoha reminded her of Dan, but if that was the case then she would have left years prior to the Kyuubi attack. So he was left with the baby, and to be honest he couldn't be there all the time for the child, he had a spy network to run.

He looked after Naruto, secretly of course, for only a week before giving him to an orphanage and putting the child's responsibility into the Hokage's hands. He figured it would be good for the child in the end. Minato had grown up in an orphanage, going into the academy, and then finally came to be his student. He turned out to be one of the greatest Hokages that had ever lived.

He figured if Naruto had the same upbringing, then he would turn out just like his father. He had planned to come and teach the kid when he reached twelve years of age, but due to his spy network he had forgotten about it and only now did he realize that he HAD to know information on Naruto since he wrote it in the letters.

He whirled around when he heard the door close and saw Kushina herself, looking at him with a small smile, which was anything but welcoming.

"Hello Jiraiya, so how has our son been doing? With all the letters you sent us then I'm sure you and Tsunade made him a great prodigy," Kushina said evenly, but her body shook only slightly.

Jiraiya felt like a fish out of water, struggling to breath and get his bearings. He knew he was in dangerious territory, so he decided to pry for information first before he would answer their questions.

"Hey Kushina, Minato, when did you guys get back?" He had to put up a smile to try and defuse the tension, but it seemed to only fuel the sense of dread.

"Hmmm, not long ago. We wanted to see you, but you weren't here. So I deduced that you were somewhere involved in your spy network, luckily my ANBU found you easily," Minato said evenly. He wasn't going to give too much information yet.

"So why weren't you with Naruto?" Kushina asked.

Jiraiya was starting to sweat. This was definitely not a warm welcome.

"I was busy with the spy network Kushina-chan," Jiraiya said carefully.

"Oh... How were you able to check on Naruto then?" Minato asked.

"Well I-" he paused when he realized something...they knew already.

"Yes?" Kushina prompted.

"I uhm."

"Enough of this! Did you look after our son or not," Kushina said strongly. The game was up and she wanted answers.

"Well, I kind of let the village look after him. Make him into a responsible person before I came back to train him personally. Something similar to your life Minato," Jiraiya said.

"And Tsunade?" Minato asked calmly as he saw Kushina struggling to stop herself from lashing out.

"Left after you did, never seen her since. Now I know that I promised to look after the kid but I thought it would be better this way. He would grow up strong just like you Minato and then I would come and teach him everything I know. Besides, this village would be more than enough to help him grow." Jiraiya said easily. It was for Naruto's own good, Minato could understand that.

"...Go ahead Kushina-chan." The moment Minato said those words was the moment when a powerful fist made contact with Jiraiya's face, which sent him flying out of the tower and crashing to the ground.

Jiraiya was a bit dazed, that was the epitome of a sucker punch, he never saw it coming at all. He could barely make out the redhead that was coming to him.

Kushina was letting all her anger out as she made her way to that despicable man. Once she was in range she went on the man's stomach and proceeded to beat the living hell out of Jiraiya, all the while letting all her thoughts and emotions out.

"You bastard! You sorry excuse of a man! How could you! How could you betray us! Stab us in the back! Do you have any idea what we're going through! Naruto suffered, he almost died countless times, for twelve years, because of this VILLAGE! My sochi hates me! HE HATES ME!" She couldn't stop herself as she continued to let out all her frustration and fury on Jiraiya's face. Hot tears of regret and sorrow stung her eyes and her vision was blurred.

When she felt someone force her away from Jiraiya she wanted to punch them until she realized it was Minato, calling to her.

"Calm down love! Calm down!" Minato implored as he held Kushina tightly.

Kushina buried her face in Minato's shoulder and cried with heart wrenching sobs, it was too much for her.

Minato waited until she was feeling better before he let go of her and made his way to his 'sensei', who was battered from Kushina's attack. He grabbed ahold of Jiraiya's shirt and yanked the old man to his feet. He created a rasengan and carelessly observed it while he addressed Jiraiya.

"All the letters you sent to us were lies. Do you know how Naruto suffered? Even the beating Kushina had given you couldn't compare to all those reports. Nothing short of killing you could make up for your betrayal," Minato said indifferently.

Jiraiya didn't even protest. He had no idea that Naruto had it that badly, he knew that the villagers were still angered by the Kyuubi attack but he didn't think they would've made Naruto suffer so much. He didn't fight back when Kushina beat him to a bloody pulp, after hearing the reason he didn't think he deserved to retort. He was in pain but stayed strong and tried to make amends for his mistake, "Minato, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, none of us did. You abandoned him to a life of hell and something like that is unforgivable. You will tell me where I can find Tsunade, after you wake up," Minato said serously.

"I'm sorry," Jiraiya said remorsefully.

"Me too sensei," Minato said seriously then thrust the rasengan to Jiraiya, making him hit a building and knocking him out instantly, the pain from all the broken bones and inner damage too much to bare.

"*Sigh*...You-" Minato pointed at one of the villagers, from the gathered crowd, and spoke, "Take him to the hospital and tell the nurses to treat him until he is stable, nothing more. No special treatment or they will be punished, understood?" Minato ordered and the stunned villager did as ordered, albeit with a lot of help.

"Don't worry, I can't and won't hurt my loyal villagers." Everyone in the vicinity shivered at what Minato said, the statement had an undertone of malice. They never feared for their lives any more then now.

"I have a special announcement tomorrow. Tell everyone to be at the tower at noon," Minato said and then led his distraught wife away from the scene.

"Where is Kushina-sensei," Sakura asked curiously.

"She decided that I would be best suited for your D-rank missions today." Kakashi gave an eye smile at the group.

"*Yawn* Ah man! D-rank missions again?!" Naruto said a bit tiredly. The training he was subject to was really intense and demanding. Kushina showed him absolutely no mercy when it came to ninjutsu and taijutsu, always highlighting the fact that these two types of jutsu will be very important to his development in the future. His taijutsu was gradually improving, it had to with the way Kushina always beat him, she could hit really hard, her only excuse was that everything she did was because of her love for him, he didn't know how to feel about that. His ninjutsu still sucked but he was starting with a simple wind type jutsu.

He had to admit that Kushina did make a good sensei. She was teaching him honestly and not trying to sabotage him in any way which he, to a minuscule amount, appreciated. He kept his feelings in check when it came to thinking of her as his mother, he didn't want to think about that, it was getting difficult to sort out his emotions. He knew he didn't hate his mother, he didn't know if there was anything else after that.

"Don't worry Nii-san. Let's just get through this together," Naruko reassured.

"Stupid dobe, do you think complaining all the time will make those D-rank missions disappear?" Sasuke stared at Naruto incredulously, as incredulous as an emo could get.

"Tch, whatever teme," Naruto said off-handedly. He didn't like this at all, he was so tired of the same mundane routine over and over again. He had enough.

Bang!

"I've had enough of these D-rank mission, you hear me?!" Naruto screamed at the Hokage.

"Naruto, show some respect," Kakashi scolded.

Minato was a bit surprised with his son's outburst. Team seven had come here for their standard D-rank missions but it seemed they had grown tired of it.

"Come on! These missions are pointless, we can do better then this!" Naruto said irritably.

"Naruto-" Kakashi was cut off with a stern look from Minato.

"I see, are you sure you're ready for something different Naruto?" He knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

"Of course I am!" Naruto replied hotly, he didn't like the fact that he had to request a mission from his father, but he had no choice.

"Alright." They all looked at him shocked but it didn't matter.

"I've got the perfect C-rank mission for all of you-" he looked at his secretary, who was busy sorting papers, he didn't trust her one bit, but Kushina had agreed to let her keep her job and see what happens from there,"-you will go and call him in now."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The secretary bowed meekly and hurried to her duty. She would do anything and everything to make up to the Namikaze family for her acts, this was at least a small start.

It took a while but when the door opened again, an old man walked in, looking slightly tipsy for the time of day.

"This is Tazuna, your escort mission. Tazuna, these are your escorts," Minato said accordingly.

"Huh... Are you serious? You're giving me a bunch of brats as my escorts?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update, but it's finally here. Hmm... I see a lot of people are requesting that Naruto obtains a bloodline or at least something to have an edge in the story. Now I'm not saying those are bad ideas, I take everything into consideration, I just don't want something like a new powerful ability to completely ruin the plot of the story. I've seen a lot of super powerful, godlike, Naruto fics, and some of them are just too much for me. I won't give too much away, but I will fulfill one of your requests. Special thanks to 'ferduran' for large support and assistance. On to the story...**

* * *

"Who you calling a brat old man!?" Naruto retorted.

"...I mean just look at them," Tazuna said as he eyed the kids.

"You should not fear Tazuna. These children are very capable. They were taught by quite qualified jonin," Minato said calmly.

"...It doesn't change the fact that they're just brats," Tazuna said after a pause.

"Do not underestimate them. Alright everyone, go pack supplies for the trip. You'll have two hours before you meet up with Tazuna by the gates," Minato said.

"See you around or whatever," Tazuna said boredly then left the office.

"I'd like to speak with you, Naruto," Minato said when he noticed everyone leaving.

Naruto stopped, but he didn't turn to him.

"What's up with everyone wanting to speak with the dobe in private," Sasuke whispered to Naruko, but she ignored him as they left the office.

"...Well, could you turn around, Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto turned to the Hokage and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"How goes your training with your mother?" Minato asked carefully.

"...It's well Hokage-sama. Kushina-sensei has taught me the basics," Naruto said emotionlessly, but he did make a point to emphasise their names. He didn't want his father getting too comfortable around him. The man had no right to feel content after abandoning him.

Minato had to refrain himself from flinching at Naruto's cold tone. Kushina had told him that Naruto had never called her Kaa-san, and Minato knew how that affected her. She can put on a strong front, but Minato knew it was tearing her apart.

"That's good to hear. I heard that she's even teaching you some jutsu to add to your arsenal," Minato was trying his best to get a glimpse of what Naruto felt towards him, but Naruto's expression gave nothing away.

"Only wind based techniques. Is there a reason I'm here Hokage-sama? I still have to pack for the mission," Naruto said evenly.

"Actually yes, I want to offer you something. It is your birthright and as your father-" Minato finally got a reaction as soon as he said the last part, anger, "-It is my duty to teach you the rasengan. It's my very own special tech-"

"I refuse."

"...What?" Minato was stupefied, he thought Naruto would at least be interested in the prospect of learning something from him. He was Hokage.

"Tch, how dare you? After everything that's happened to me, you still have the audacity to act oblivious to it all?!" Naruto struggled not to shout.

"No, son I-"

"Don't call me that! You are not my father! Kushina-sensei is not my mother! How can you even call yourselves such? How can you still think of yourselves as my parents when you left me in hell?" Naruto asked incredulously. It was truly weird for him, and it only made him angrier. He was still conflicted on his feelings towards Kushina, but he certainly did not like Minato at all.

Minato looked down. The truth really hurt, but that's what he gets for leaving Naruto with people who betrayed him.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"No, I don't want your apology. Sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it." Naruto said coldly.

Minato still didn't want to lose Naruto as a son. He loved him and it was really hard for him to deal with this whole mess, especially with the truth of what happened to Naruto for twelve years being repeatedly shoved in his face. He realized that he never actually made a conscious effort to be there for Naruto, and that hurt more than anything. The guilt he was feeling was indescribable. No matter what he did, he would always be looked at as a horrible father, not by the villagers, but anyone else.

This wasn't about some sort of disgusting pride that came with being a parent. He loved Naruto, plain and simple, in this was as bad for him as it was for his son.

"I've wasted enough time here. Good day Hokage-sama," Naruto said as he made to leave.

"I'm so sorry sochi. I know it isn't enough and I know that we don't deserve your forgiveness, but please give us a chance to fix our mistakes. We failed you as parents, we know that. We are terrible parents, not a day goes by were I don't agree. We're just so regretful of what happened sochi and we'll do anything to make it up to you. We love you," Minato pleaded his case. It didn't mean much, but he needed to let Naruto know that they were really sorry.

"Love? Well you sure have a way of showing me how much you love me when you left me with a bunch of strangers and took Naruko with you." Naruto said critically.

Minato had to admit, they way Naruto had said that made it seem ten times worse. He could tell that Naruto thought they chose favourites that night. No, that was far from it.

"We didn't take Naruko because we loved her more than you. We took her because we were running out of time. We love you both equally. It was hard decision for me and your mother," Minato said. It was most difficult for Kushina of all. She refused to leave Naruto and it took Jiraiya, Tsunade and himself to convince her that it was the only way. She did concede in the end but she always had her doubts. That's why she was taking it so hard. She felt like she failed Naruto in the worst way possible, which was unfortunately true.

Minato could tell that Kushina was an emotional wreck. The mother was always trying to figure out ways she could make up to her son, whether it was with training or quality time. Minato had to admit, he had never seen Kushina like this before. He had never seen her fall into such deep desperation... She was desperate for anything with Naruto.

"What the hell?! Hard decision?! Why the hell did you have to choose anyone?!" Naruto screamed angrily.

Oh that's right, he didn't know about the Kyuubi attack, Minato realized.

"...I-I guess I'll have to tell you. It's the least I can do for you," Minato said as he brushed his hair with his hand.

Naruto looked at the Hokage wearily.

"Like I have the time to hear your excuses. I have to go on a mission!" Naruto slammed the door shut.

"...Well, I could have handled that better," Minato muttered.

Naruto was waiting by the gate. He was packed and ready to go the only to waite for now would be for the rest to show up. His parents just couldn't give him a break. It was not something he liked. It's as if all they could do annoy him to no end. At least his mother-Kushina-sensei respected his space and did not force herself on him unless it was necessary. He could admit that he could see- on a number of occasions- the inner turmoil that Kushina was going through, and that really scared him.

"...Great, you're here," Tazuna muttered as he made his way to the gate. He did not like this, even if it was supposed to happen. Taking kids with them was very dangerous.

"Tch!" Naruto folded his arms and stared ahead of him. He had way to many problems than to deal with a drunk.

Not long after that the other genin joined the duo at the gate. It was a normal affair with Sasuke trying and failing, on many occasion, to sway Naruko to the Uchiha image. They were all waiting impatiently for their jonin senseis.

After some time their wait was over.

"Good morning everyone," Kushina greeted with a forced smile. She was still a bit distraught after dealing with Jiraiya. His very name just filled her with so much rage. She was furious at his neglecting of her child. His suffering was far from finished, however she had her children to think about.

Minato had refused to involve her in this mission at first, but she would hear none of it. This would be the first mission her children would be away from Konoha. She had to put up a strong front, no need to worry everyone around her.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Yeah. I would have thought that we were going with him alone," Naruto said.

He didn't mean to say it like that, Kushina reassured herself. He may not like her as a parent, but he was still giving her some chance to be around him. It wasn't much, but she was willing to take anything she could.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted from atop a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked.

"Since Naruto came here," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto frowned at that. He did not detect any trace of Kakashi. Which meant that he still needed a lot of work if he was ever going to become Hokage.

Team seven took the response in stride. They all began their journey to Wave country. It was uneventful for the most part, but the rookies where making do with what they had.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura started.

Sasuke just looked at her expectantly.

"Will you like me more if I became stronger?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"I'd like you more if you just leave me alone," Sasuke dismissed without a second thought.

Sakura's shoulders sagged.

"You know, you shouldn't have to go to such lengths to impress someone you like," Naruko said indifferently.

"What do you know!" Sakura fumed.

"For starters you're a kunoichi, and the one main objective is to become great at what you do. Love will follow soon enough, but to have little regard for you profession when it could lead to your death and to focus on trivial matters is not how a kunoichi betters herself," Kushina cut. She was getting a little irritated with their constant squabbles.

"You know Naruko-chan, I have a lot to offer. I'm quite the package," Sasuke boasted.

"Kami, what is wrong with you?"

"Are they always like that?" Tazuna raised an eyebrow at the other two adults.

"It's pretty much expected at this point," Kakashi supported.

"You sure know how to pick em," Tazuna said sarcastically.

"We do, don't we?" Kakashi said.

The journey continued on and the group had to battle the demon brothers on their way to Wave country. It was relatively easy for the two jonin sensei's to completely over power the brothers. They interrogated them and in the end found out the real reason for Tazuna's need for them. The mission had suddenly become more dangerous. Kushina wanted to end it right there, but she was overruled by her genin, and she relented in the end. What's a mother do to?

They were being a lot more careful since the discovery of the real reason behind the mission, but even that could not help against the unexpected.

"Once we arrive at Wave I want full details one what exactly is happening around there. No secrets, you here me?" Kushina said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah." Tazuna could admit it now, Kushina was a very intimidating woman when she wanted to be.

Naruto was staring ahead of him when he caught the sight of something near some bushes. He quickly threw a kunai, making the entire group alert and ready for battle.

After some tense seconds a white rabbit jumped out of the bushes and hopped like an animal possessed, away from the group.

"It was just a rabbit. You really are a loser," Sasuke scoffed at Naruto.

Naruko scowled and was about to defend her brother, but she was cut off with one command.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kushina screamed and no sooner did she say that a huge sword sliced through the air, narrowly missing the group's heads.

"Damnit." A man with bandages covering the lower half of his face emerged from the bushes.

Kakashi and Kushina regarded the man wearily, but it was Kakashi a concluded the man's identity.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said seriously.

"Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's copy ninja. I don't know you though," Zabuza said as he eyed the red-headed woman.

"Then it's best that it's kept that way," Kushina said. She at least had a few advantages to this situation. Kakashi knew Zabuza- she hoped enough- and the enemy didn't know her.

Zabuza shrugged and then inclined his head to his sword," Excuse me while a take my blade from that tree."

"I don't think so!" Kushina said curtly.

"How else am I supposed to kill that old man," Zabuza said as he pointed at Tazuna.

"You won't be killing anyone on our watch, Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"You're mistaken Hatake. I came here to kill the bridge builder. If I have to go through you all then that's exactly what I'm going to do," Zabuza said seriously.

"Kids, get out of here!" Kushina commanded.

"No way! This is my first mission and you want us to run away? Hell no!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"This is no time for that! I'm ordering you to leave now!" Kushina said with finality.

"I have to admit. That kid can make a great distraction," Zabuza said nonchalantly as he pried his sword from the tree it was lodged in.

"Damnit," Kushina cursed under her breath for being so careless to get distracted.

"Well, since you won't get out of my way then I got no choice lady." Zabuza summoned two water clones. "I have to kill you all."

Two of Zabuza's clones went for Kakashi and Kushina respectively while the real Zabuza went after Tazuna himself.

"Nothing personal old man. That's just how life is, I guess," Zabuza said as he readied his finishing blow. He was stopped however, by rock hitting the back of his head. He looked to who through the rock and saw an irate blonde boy looking at him furiously.

"You're not harming him on my watch!" Naruto shouted.

"Nii-san, we have to get out of here," Naruko said nervously.

"Hell no! I didn't become a shinobi to just run away from battle! I can beat him by myself!" Naruto said as he charged at the missing nin.

"Stupid dobe's gonna get himself killed!" Sasuke said and he surprised his teammates by rushing after Naruto.

Naruko soon followed suite and all three were heading for Zabuza.

Sakura was too scared to do any of that. All she could do was look around and try to figure out a way to help if possible.

"I'm warning you kids. Stay out of my way and you'll live to tell the tale," Zabuza said while narrowing his eyes at the genin.

Naruto went for a punch, but Zabuza just swatted his hand away and knead the blonde in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Naruko tried using her speed to get a surprise attack on the missing nin, however Zabuza intercepted and threw the girl to some near by trees, which she hit rather harshly. Sasuke tried to create a fire jutsu, but Zabuza was faster and created a water jutsu that swept the Uchiha prodigy away.

Zabuza returned his gaze to the blonde knucklehead. He felt for the kid, but he had a job to do and these kids didn't heed the warning of a criminal. He took a a small container and poured a little of its contents on his sword and then put the container away again.

"I warned you to stay out of my way. Now you had to force my hand. Maybe killing you will make a point to your comrades," Zabuza said as he raised his sword into the air.

Naruto lay on his side, clutching his stomach. Zabuza really hurt him, and now Naruto knew how powerful a shinobi Zabuza might be. He couldn't move. The pain was too much for his body and all he could do was wheeze as Zabuza stood over him.

"It's unfortunate that you have to die so young, but so is the life of a shinobi. The poison will make it more enjoyable for me, so you won't suffer too long. What can I say, I'm a nice guy," Zabuza brought the sword down to finish the blonde.

"NII-SAN!" Naruko cried out when she finally regained consciousness, but she was too far to move and save her brother from the impending attack.

Naruto closed his eyes and prepared for death's embrace. It seemed like his life was unfair to the very end. Abandoned by his parents. Attacked by so many villagers. Finding out that he had parents when he spent most of his life thinking that they died or left him to rot and be forgotten. Well the last one was partly true. Now, he was about to meet his end in the worst way possible. He wasn't going to die as a hero, but as a nobody who had a shit of a life. Memories of his harsh childhood flashed in his head and he couldn't stop his heart clenching at the images. His life was truly miserable till his death.

He heard a squelch, indicating that Zabuza's blade had most probably sliced something... But he didn't feel any pain. He felt some droplets of something fall on his face and slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he had a good look at what happened his eyes shot wide open.

Kushina was over him, the blade on her shoulder was unbearably painful and she flinched when she felt the harsh metal sink into her flesh.

Zabuza was quite shocked to see the red-headed woman recklessly risk her life without pause. She left his clone and immediately put her body on the line for the blonde child.

Kakashi used that opportunity to destroy the water clones and attack Zabuza quickly. The missing nin quickly dislodged his blade from Kushina's shoulder and focused on the copy nin.

Kushina breathing was slightly haggard. She could feel the poison slowly making its way through her system and her body was starting to feel numb. The pain on her shoulder intensified and she put a hand on the wound to try and stop the blood flow. She could do little else, her limbs were refusing to follow her commands. Even so, she did her best to put up a strong front.

"Hey," she softly whispered to Naruto.

Naruto was looking at her in shock. It hadn't quite registered to him what exactly happened. All he did was stare, stone faced.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Kushina asked in concern.

That snapped him out of his stupor. He looked at Kushina and analyzed her shoulder carefully. There was a nasty cut and he mentally winced. It must have been really painful.

Kakashi was still dealing Zabuza. After a while he finally had the upper hand with the assistance of Naruko and Sasuke. But before they could finish Zabuza they were all interrupted by a hunter nin who claimed to be after Zabuza Momichi. They let the nin take him and immediately turned their attention back to the kneeling woman and her son.

Kushina sighed in relief when she saw Zabuza taken by the hunter nin. She doubted that she could have been of any assistance. Her body was starting to feel like lead.

"Kaa-san?" Naruko called softly as she made her way to her mother.

"I'll...be...fine." Kushina dropped next to her son with a dull thud.

"KAA-SAN!" That was the last thing Kushina heard before her world turned black.

They were able to make it to Tazuna's home in record time. Kakashi took Kushina all the way. When they arrived Kushina was treated and put to bed. Tsunami made sure to look after the woman in her time of need, but the was little she could do for Kushina.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked as he made his way into the room Kushina was using.

"She isn't good. She has a high fever and her breathing is short and laboured. I'm not a medical ninja so I'm not sure how to deal with the poison. With the limited resources we have here in Wave, I doubt we could get a cure in time. I'll need to contact someone to possibly treat her, but with Wave on edge I can't be sure if we can find anyone that will be willing to help," Tsunami said as she eyed Kushina's prone form.

Just great. Kakashi knew that things were bad, but he needed to find away to help Kushina before it was too late. He looked at Kushina. Her face looked very much troubled, even in her state of unconsciousness.

"I will go see a contact to help her tomorrow," Tsunami said after a pause.

"I'll come with you for protection," Kakashi offered.

"That would be lovely Kakashi-san," Tsunami said with a smile.

Kakashi went out of the room and saw Naruko.

"Is she okay?" Naruko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. We'll do everything we can," Kakashi told the girl.

The worried frown did not leave the young Namikaze's face, but she nodded her head.

"Where is everyone else," Kakashi asked curiously.

"They're outside," Naruko said.

"Doing what?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tree walking," Naruko shrugged and then her shoulders sagged. "I really hope she'll get better."

"Don't lose that hope," Kakashi said with an eye smile and passed the girl.

Naruko lingered a while longer by her mother's room and then decided to follow Kakashi.

Kakashi walked to the backyard of the house and saw a glimpse of the child named Inari, hiding in some bushes as Sakura and Sasuke continued their training.

He ignored the kid and focused on his students. Ever since Kushina forced him to train his genin Kakashi was glad that he took her words to heart. They may have had their differences, but his students were slowly starting to take their training seriously. But there was still one genin missing.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura briefly stopped her exercise and looked at her sensei.

"He went into the forest. Don't know exactly where," Sakura shrugged her shoulders and then continued her tree walking exercise.

Kakashi sighed when he heard that. Naruto had been completely quiet after Zabuza's attack and he would briefly look at his unconscious mother before looking away in - what Kakashi had to guess - complete bewilderment.

"Kakashi-san!" Tsunami called from the door to the backyard.

Kakashi looked back at the woman and saw her worried frown. This was not good.

Meanwhile Naruto was going aimlessly around the woods in deep thought. Kushina...saved his life. The thought was still shocking. It felt strange.

It felt...warm to know that someone would put their life on the line for his own. He never expected anything like this given his childhood, no one would ever protect the demon brat, so for Kushina to do it made it very difficult for him to find fault in her actions. His mind was a tirade of emotions, happiness, comfort, disgust, loathing. Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to make it so hard for him to keep loathing her presence? Why was it always so difficult for him in particular.

He let out an angry sigh. He was worried about her. He couldn't fight off the feeling. The thought of her dying, because she saved him, was a very uncomfortable prospect. To top it off he was ordered to flee, and he disobeyed out of anger and frustration of being pushed around by his mother and the possibility that he would never partake in a dangerous mission. He endangered all his comrades and he felt bad that Kushina had to be the casualty fo his mistakes.

A part of him found some sort of sick glee in seeing the all so powerful Namikaze put down a peg. Let her feel pain. Let her suffer in anyway that she could for leaving him behind. Another part of him however, was worried sick about his mother. Chastising him for carelessly acting out.

He didn't want Kushina to die. Even after all the suffering he went through he didn't believe death to be some sort of justice or revenge. She may have abandoned him, but he would never wish her death. His train of thought stopped when he spotted someone picking up flowers and plants.

"Oh, hello." The person was a girl with long black hair, wearing a casual kimono which had no sleeves.

"Uhh... hi," Naruto said distractedly and then looked at the girl's basket.

"What are doing?" Naruto asked.

The girl looked at the ground and then at Naruto again.

"Well, I'm picking plants," the girl said.

"Why?" Naruto needed something to distract himself and he was a bit curious.

The girl bit her lip.

"To make medicine for a friend," the girl said after a while.

"Oh," Naruto said awkwardly. Well the distraction was over and his mind strayed back to his mother.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked as she continued to pick various plants off the ground.

"No,it's okay. It's my problem," Naruto said with a frown.

"...Sometimes it helps to talk to someone. I can keep a secret," the girl reassured.

It would seem weird to trust a complete stranger with one's problems. They girl seemed nice though, so Naruto gave it a shot.

"Well...My sensei's sick," Naruto said after a pause. He missed the girl momentarily stiffening after he said those words.

The girl looked hesitant for a moment and then asked,"Is it anything serious?"

"Yeah, she was poisoned," Naruto said softly.

There was a long pause after that, and Naruto had half a mind to just say his goodbyes and leave, but the girl cut in.

"I make a lot of medicine. Maybe I can help," The girl suggested.

"You can?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I might be able to, if you can tell me the symptoms," the girl replied.

"Well she was breathing a lot and her face was red...Uhhm... I don't know anything else," Naruto said frustratedly.

"How did she get the poison?" The girl asked.

"She was cut on the shoulder," Naruto said. He expected more questions but was surprised when the girl pulled out a small bottle from a pouch.

"This should work for most poison that has entered the body through exposed flesh or open wounds. I'm quite sure this is the right one to deal with your problem. Your sensei must drink everything. It will forcibly release the poison from your sensei's system. Be warned, she will have a heavy fever with a lot of sweating. That will be indication that the serum is working. Afterwards she should be as good as new," the girl said as handed him the small bottle.

"Are you sure this will work?" Naruto asked warily. He knew that he didn't give enough detail about the poison to know exactly what they were dealing with. Besides, this could make things worse.

"I'm positive it will work... By the way, my name is Haku," Haku said with a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"It was nice to meet you, Naruto-san," Haku said as she started walking away.

"Wait!" Naruto said but the girl was already gone.

He lingered there for a while longer and analyzed things. He had no choice. There was just little anyone could to and this was the only option he had. He was a person for taking gambles, but he was still a bit wary of this one. He resolved to follow his gut and made a dash to Tazuna's home.

He burst through the door and raced to Kushina's room. He stopped when he heard voices inside.

"We need to leave now. Her condition is getting worse," he heard Tsunami say.

"How long will it take us to get help and come back?" Kakashi asked.

"...I'm not sure, but we don't have much of a choice," Tsunami said.

Naruto took that as his cue and barged into the room with a bottle.

"I can help!" Naruto said hurriedly.

"Naruto? What are doing?" Kakashi sighed.

"I got the cure!" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

Naruto didn't answer and made his way to his mother. He lifted the bottle, but before he could do anything else Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked suspiciously as he eyed the bottle.

"Let me go! This will help her!" Naruto protested.

"Where did you get it?" Kakashi continued to ignore the blondes protests.

"Kakashi... let him go," Kushina rasped out tiredly.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. This was the first she was awake ever since the attack and it still looked like she was struggling to remain conscious.

Kakashi was too shocked to move, so Naruto wrenched his arm out of the copy nin's grip. He went up to his mother.

"It will get rid of the poison," Naruto said quietly.

Kushina nodded slowly,"What... do I have to do?"

"Kushina-sama, you can't-"

"I...trust him" Kushina cut through in pain. It was getting harder to even speak.

Naruto was surprised to hear that, but then decided to focus on the task at hand. He helped Kushina to sit up- she flinched a number of times from the pain- and offered her the bottle carefully. Kushina started drinking the serum. After she was finished Naruto helped her lay down.

"You're gonna get a bad fever soon, but after that you should be fine," Naruto said.

Kushina nodded and then closed her eyes.

"Naruto," Kakashi started.

"I got it from a person who knows poisons," Naruto said.

"You can't just trust anyone you meet!" Kakashi admonished.

"What else could I do? By the time you and Tsunami got back from that person you're trying to find then it could already be too late!" Naruto said irritably.

"There's no point in arguing. What's done is done. I will stay by Kushina's side to see if there is any progress. You two need to leave her in peace," Tsunami said.

Kakashi and Naruto left the room, but Kakashi was far from finished.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Up yours! I should be saying the same thing to you! I know how close you are to my 'parents'! Disappointed? Well get used to it you freaking hypocrite!" Naruto fumed and then left a gob-smacked Kakashi in the corridor.

Kakashi was shocked to the core. How did Naruto find out?

It was late into the night and Naruto was sleeping on the living room sofa. He kept on shifting around. His face held discomfort.

All he could see was black. It felt like he was falling. Just as suddenly he felt his body hit water. His eyes shot open and he stood on his feet.

He looked around. This was not Tazuna's home.

It was a sewer. He was familiar with places like this because he had to use some sewers to hide from village attacks. He looked down and saw water that was knee-high. He looked up and could see a lot of pipes on the walls and ceiling...that's when he heard it.

It was faint at first but he could suddenly pick up little tremors that resembled breathing. He wondered what on earth could have caused that. He looked ahead and could see a path which was leading to somewhere. With little choice, and curiosity at its peak, he ventured deeper into the sewer.

He approached an entrance and felt the trembling on the ground increase dramatically. This was very weird. He was very much aware of his surroundings for this to be a mere dream.

Once he walked into the space he saw, what he had to admit, the largest cage like structure that he ever laid his eyes on. On the other side of the cage was complete darkness. Then his saw a mouth form from within the darkness in something akin to a...yawn?

A rumbling earth tremor filled the room and Naruto was suddenly gazing into two blazing blood slitted eyes that bored into his very being.

**"So.." **The voice was so deep and heavy that it shook the room. Blood red eyes analyzed the blonde for a brief moment and then the beast continued, **"My jailer decided to grace me with his presence and pay me a visit."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: I decided to quickly add a chapter in my free time. Apologies if it may seem rushed.**

* * *

Naruto stared into blood-red eyes in trepidation. Whatever was in there was huge, hell its eyes looked bigger than his body. He stood his ground however. If that thing in the cage would attack him then he'd rather die fighting than submit to being a coward. Knucklheaded to the end.

**"Oh come on,"** the voice boomed, although it did not seem to have shouted the words. **"I can literally smell the fear emitting from your body."**

Naruto glared defiantly at the huge clouded figure.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned.

**"Ohhh, so he finally speaks,"** the...thing sounded amused, and that made Naruto grit his teeth in anger.

"Hey, you stupid moron! Where the hell am I?! And who are you, huh?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

**"Who am I? Hmmm...take a guess." **This thing was playing with him and Naruto was anything but amused.

"You know what? Screw you! I'm outta here!" Naruto fumed as he looked back to the path he came from. But before he could move the figure continued on.

**"Hahaha! You're such a brat! Okay, how about I give you a little riddle to figure out who I am," **The figure suggested.

Naruto looked into red eyes in disbelief. What the hell?

"**What's red, has nine tails, and attacked Konoha twelve years ago?"** The figure questioned.

Naruto squinted his eyes. Well, he wounded up here so he might as well participate. His sence of logic was overruled by a twelve-year old's curiosity. At first he didn't understand what the riddle meant, but it didn't take long for him to piece everything together, especially with the clue of nine tails, and his eyes widened dramatically.

"...Kyuubi," he whispered in horror. The nine tailed fox was a popular subject in the academy and many were told of its malicious and destructive power. Something did not make sense however.

**"Got it in one go. I'm genuinely surprised," **Well that was only half-true. The Kyuubi wasn't that shocked that Naruto figured out its identity. I mean the clues where pretty much straight forward.

Naruto glared at the fox. He was not stupid and he felt insulted at the Kyuubi's jab.

"... Does this mean I'm dead?" Naruto inquired with gritted teeth. It only made sence that he was met with death. The fox was killed by his father, which meant he had joined it in the afterlife.

**"Oh how I wish for that... But sadly you are not one of the departed." **Kyuubi looked bored, as if it suddenly dawned on it who exactly it was talking to.

"Then where am I?" Naruto asked in confusion. If he wasn't dead then...what?

"**This is getting tedious quite quickly. I'll summarise it for you. You are in your mindscape, more vaguely your mind. I was sealed into you the day you were born by your father to stop my murderous rampage - which wasn't really my doing mind you - and I've lived in this cage for the past twelve years. You can understand that, can't you?" **Kyuubi inquired lazily with a scratch to its head.

That revelation did very little to dwindle Naruto's questions, but it did clear quite a few others. This was the reason that he was the village pariah, scorned and hated. How could Minato do this to him, above everything else? He looked at the cage and saw the little paper with the seal on it. This was unfair. He could admit to hating his parents now. After everything he had been through this had to be the worst revelation to date. Not only did they leave him to rot, but they left him with the full knowledge that he had a Bijuu within him. He tried to bite back the angry tears, but to no avail.

His body was shaking with unbridled rage. Fuck this! Fuck the world! If this was how life was going to treat him then he had enough of it. What was the point of trying to be Hokage when all the villagers saw him as the fox. What was the point of being a shinobi when he was stuck with the woman that he refused to see as a mother. What was the point of living when there was no reason to. He just could not take it anymore.

**"For goodness sake. Enough of the waterworks already. Your life sucks. Get over it."** Naruto fixed his glare at the towering fox. "You ruined my life."

**"Casting the blame on me won't change a thing. Like I said before, it was beyond my power what happened on that day." **The fox raised an eyebrow at the hatred radiating from the child. It was obvious that the boy was not listening to reason anymore. **"Still angry? What are you gonna do? Fight me? I wouldn't recommend that. If I end up killing you then we would both die. Do yourself a favour and find a nice quite corner to drown in your sorrows. Your life is pathetic enough. Don't look for sympathy from me."** Kyuubi did not even flinch in its verbal assault.

"So that's what its come to." Naruto's visioned turned red with overflowing anger. "I'm going to kill you! No matter what! I'm going to make sure that you die!"

**"Ha! Compared to your failure of a battle with that missing nin individual then you can bet I don't expect much from you."**

Naruto formed the familiar hand seal with his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two hundred shadow clones suddenly appeared, all with the same clouded rage. Kyuubi expected them to charge at it but was a little surprised when they split and formed a half circle around the cage. The Naruto in the middle walked forward with his arm drawn back. Wind quickly started to gather around his hand. All the other clones proceeded to do the same. "Fuuton: Senpuuken!" All Naruto's shot their fists forward and a huge gust of power wind struck the surprised Kyuubi's face with so much force that the fox actually stumbled on its footing.

Naruto quickly unsealed two kunai and a few shurikan. He quickly charged at the fox at a remarkably fast pace. He charged at the dazed fox and threw his weapons, striking the fox on the side of its face.

Naruto grinned, but his victory tragically ended when it was made obviously clear that the Kyuubi's face had not even been scratched. The Kyuubi slowly got to its feet and looked at the tiny child in annoyance. Kyuubi had to admit, the boy caught it off guard with his attack.

It also realized that Naruto was inside the cage, but ultimately made no attempt to attack him.

**"Hmm... Kushina taught you a little more than I gave her credit for." **Kyuubi rolled its eyes when it saw the confusion of the blonde. **"Come of it. Do you really think that I wouldn't be aware of everything that has been happening in your pitiful life? I would have added my own peace if it wasn't for this seal. If I can find a way out of here then I would make sure to eat you out of your misery."**

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed and charged at the beast with the intent to kill.

**"You're still remarkably weak." **Kyuubi frowned and looked down at Naruto, who was trying and failing to slash its gigantic leg. **"Too weak for me to even face in a human form."**

"Human form! Like you can even do that you bastard!" Naruto screeched as he continued to attack the Kyuubi's left leg.

**"I'm created out of pure chakra. With that comes the ability to mold myself into anything I wish. I'm a fox because I find those creature intriguing and clever. The nine tails asserts my dominance as the most powerful of the nine bijuu."** Kyuubi yawned as it watched the boy continue to attack in his rage induced state.

"Bring it on bastard!" Naruto challenged as he created a distance from the fox, albeit a minuscule amount.

Kyuubi looked at the boy in irritation. It was really starting to lose its patience. **"Be gone with you, before my temper flares."**

"I aint going anywhere until you're dead!" He flipped the Kyuubi off. "Stupid retarded fox!"

Kyuubi knew that Naruto was goading it to commence battle. The Kyuubi could not help but shake its head. Naruto was a bit stronger than it originally realized, but his ability still paled in comparison to its'. Adding to the fact that Naruto was not in his right state of mind then it would be understandable why he was spewing anything hateful that came to mind. Oh well, the Kyuubi thought, it did warn him.

A large cloud of burning red chakra surrounded the fox. Naruto quickly jumped backwards to avoid the heat and watched in amazement as a huge ball of chakra formed right in front of him. After some time the ball started to shrink, slowly forming a humanoid silhouette. As soon as it reached the required size and shape, the burning chakra dissipated. In its place stood a very nude and very attractive red-headed girl, who had blood-red eyes, plump pink lips, a developing body and looked no older than Naruto himself.

Naruto did a double take when he saw what was in front of him. A huge blush formed as he proceeded to cover his eyes.

"You're a girl?!" Naruto sputtered out incredulously. His poor twelve-year old mind could not comprehend what just transpired.

**"Your limited understanding of chakra still astonishes me to date." **Kyuubi scoffed, a scowl dawning over her delicate features. **"I told you that I am made of pure chakra. I can turn into anything I wish. I don't have a gender, but I may choose to wield any sex I see fit." **To emphasise her point she turned herself into a very handsome male, with short red hair and an angular face, who was still nude.

"Put on some clothes already!" Naruto shouted out as he as he witnessed the transformation. He had no qualms with seeing a boy naked, he was a shinobi, but the...thing that was in front of him was not a boy at all. He refused to view the Kyuubi as anything other than a fox, but that didnt mean he wasn't aware of modesty.

**"My goodness. You really have issues, boy," **Kyuubi said as he clicked his fingers and a standard kimono covered his body.

"I got issues?! What the hell? I'm not the one having sex changes!" Naruto shouted.

**"...This coming from a boy who developed a jutsu that gives the wielder the illusion of a female?"** Kyuubi inquired non committedly.

"...Shut up you damn fox! That's different!" Naruto yelled in anger.

**"Whatever you say, kid."**

"You're a kid too!" Naruto shot back and then frowned confusion. "You look like my age?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes again. **"One of the drawbacks of being here is the fact that I have only technically been 'alive' for twelve years. Although I am able to retain my fox form at its maximum, every other form requires me to accommodate the age with a suitable body."**

Naruto just stared at the other boy.

**"Still don't get it? Well, it's not your fault that you're stupid. Or maybe it is," **Kyuubi goaded cynically.

Naruto's anger flared and he glared at Kyuubi with hatred.

**"Now, I believe you said something about killing me?" **Kyuubi stretched his left arm and a sword quickly formed in his hand. **"Let's see what you got."**

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi seriously. He was still furious at the fox and his shit of a life. He made up his mind. His life was practically over anyway. He was going to end it here and take that damn fox with him. He put as much chakra into his feet and shot, like a bullet, to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi managed to narrowly dodge the attack and quickly turned to regard the boy.

**"My my, that was very fast," **Kyuubi said evenly.

Naruto quickly charged again with a kunai in hand. He aimed for the Kyuubi's face, but the Kyuubi blocked the attack with little to no effort.

**"So that's all Kushina has taught you? One jutsu and a minimal increase in speed? Well, I guess it's understandable with the period of time that you had, but I was hoping for better,"** Kyuubi said scoldingly.

He was surprised when he felt harsh wind hit his back and violently flew a few feet away from the blonde before hitting the ground with a harsh thud.

Kyuubi quickly got to his feet and finally noticed something he had forgotten.

"Your kage bunshin are still here?" Kyuubi briefly assessed the damage and was surprised to see a lot of cuts on his back. "Not bad. You caught me by surprise. I wonder why you weren't as strategic when you were facing the missing nin."

Naruto tried to take advantage of Kyuubi's distracted state by rushing at the fox. He cocked his hand back. "Fuuton: Senpuuken!"

Kyuubi did not even raise his head as he proceeded to slap Naruto's wrist before the blonde even struck him, breaking it in the process.

"Arg!" Naruto grunted out as he jumped back. His wrist felt immensely painful and he could do nothing but nurse it the only way he knew how.

Kyuubi finally looked at Naruto. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the blonde nurse his wrist. **"Did I do that?"** He made a show of seeming confused. **"You poor thing."**

Naruto hissed in pain and anger. He looked back and was shocked to discover that his clones, his backup, had disappeared in a plump of smoke.

**"Now, who's going to fight your battles for you?"** Kyuubi mocked gleefully.

"Aaahhh!" Naruto's charge was filled with fury and desperation. It was all or nothing.

Kyuubi's right arm shot forward and grabbed Naruto's throat. Naruto tried prying himself out of the Kyuubi's grip but it was useless. Kyuubi brought the blonde within an inch of his face and proceeded to whisper, **"You know what. The whole 'if one of us dies we both do' is a theory anyway. I'll figure out another way out of this place, but first..."**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he felt Kyuubi's sword impale his abdomen. He stiffened and looked into condescending blood-red eyes.

**"I hope you enjoy the after life. Hehehe... Hehahahahah!" **Those were the last words Naruto heard before his vision was engulfed in complete darkness.

**"... Mhmhm." **He could hear muffled noises, but he could not distinguish what the sound was. **"Mhmhmmhm." **There it was again.

All Naruto could see was black. Was he really dead now? Kyuubi really did a number on him. The only good thing that he could think of was the fact that he died fighting. But what now? He was dead right? For some reason it did not seem that way.

**"Mhhmhhm." **What the hell was that sound? It was starting to annoy him. Couldn't he spent the rest of his afterlife in peace? He had a miserable childhood, bad parents, and he was the most hated and loathed individual in Konoha. At the very least this place would finally give him the solace and contentment that he longed for.

**"Mmmhhmhbm... Mmahm up"** Naruto would have thrown his hands in the air if he could move. He decided to concentrate on the sound again. **"Mhahm up... Mhake up."**

He was starting to hear it more clearly. It was a voice. A very feminine voice and it seemed to be calling to him. He groggily opened his eyes.

He was very shocked to see that he was still in the mindscape. Didn't he die? This didn't make any sense.

**"And here I thought I actually killed you."** Naruto looked to his side and saw Kyuubi's female form which was kneeling and looking at him in something akin to...relief?

He quickly scrambled away from the girl. Fear overtaking his sense of logic. The girl was bijuu and she had proven very capable of killing him. The fact that he was alive at all was very alarming.

**"Oh relax. I'm not going to hurt you - " **Upon seeing the disbelieving look Kyuubi continued, " **\- and besides, you're alive right now, aren't you?"**

Naruto continued to stare at Kyuubi in bewilderment.

Kyuubi sighed and rolled her eyes. **"Now that you've gotten all that anger out of your system, do you feel better?"**

Naruto was frozen in place, but after some time he actually analyzed her inquiry. Now that he thought about it he felt a lot more calmer than he did before. He looked down and noticed that his body didn't have a scratch and his wrist was just fine. This whole situation was too confusing however, so all he could was offer a numb nod.

**"Good!" **Kyuubi chirped and got to her feet.

"...What the hell?!" Naruto finally blurted out.

**"What's the matter now?" **Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow.

"..." Naruto was too lost to answer.

Kyuubi sighed. **"Look, you were angry and irrational. I felt it was better letting you vent that anger instead of keeping it inside." **Kyuubi shrugged her shoulders.

**"So all this was for me to vent out my anger?" **Naruto questioned with wide eyes. Was it really possible that he was the container of a demented fox?

**"Pretty much." **Kyuubi scratched her face and her mouth formed a whimsical smile. **"Although 'killing' you was its own reward. You're very disrespectful and rude."**

Naruto scowled. "Are you kidding me?!"

**"Kidding? Kind of. Serious? Maybe so,"** Kyuubi proclaimed with a thoughtful pose.

"Why aren't I dead?" Naruto settled for knowing facts instead of succumbing to Kyuubi's mind games.

**"Because I never killed you. Remember when I told you that if one of us died then the other would join? Well, that's true actually. The only way for me to be free from you is through extraction." **Kyuubi looked at her outfit and frowned. **"God, this is ugly."** She snapped her fingers and a new, more accentuating, kimono appeared. **"Ohh, that's way better. Males really have bland taste."**

"Why are you a girl again?" Naruto asked more calmly. It didn't seem like Kyuubi was going to attack him, so he decided to just wing it and see what would transpire.

**"I like being female." **Kyuubi looked at her body, analyzed her outfit and then continued, **"I'm not sure why, but I think this suites me more than a male image. Maybe it is because I've only ever been sealed in females until I was sealed into you."**

"You were sealed before?" Naruto asked in surprise.

**"Yep... Uhhm, look, about the incident twelve years ago... It really wasn't my fault. I never meant for any of that to happen." **Kyuubi said honestly.

"Then why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked.

**"I was being controlled by a man wearing this weird mask. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late."**

"Why should I believe that?" Naruto quarrelled.

**"Because I'm telling the truth. I give you my word - "**

"That's not good enough," Naruto quickly cut her off in stride. "After everything that I've been through I just can't trust anyone."

**"... I could show you what happened," **Kyuubi offered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a frown.

**"I have the power to channel my memories as well as yours into visual aspects. I can show you what really happened that night. The real reason your parents abandoned you. I could show you the truth in a nutshell, if you're willing." **Kyuubi was a bit nervous for two reasons. The first being the fact that Naruto could really end up hating her for what she was about to do and the other would be the fact that her offer could backfire indefinitely with disastrous results.

"How will I know if it's the truth?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes.

This time Kyuubi huffed and frowned in annoyance. **"You'll just have to trust me. If you're going to be living a life where you can't find it in yourself to trust anyone then you will never get anywhere. Just this once, put your trust in me, that's all I'm asking for. Don't you want to know why your parents did what they did?" **

"... Why are you doing this?" Naruto finally asked.

**"Simple, you humans make mistakes all the time, but there is always two sides to a story. I'm just tired of this constant on and off thing with your family. It affects the mindscape and makes me feel uncomfortable. At least this way you could better choose whether you like them or hate them without pause."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto thought about. He had always wanted to know the reason why his parents chose to abandon one of their children, so his decision was made quite swiftly.

"I hope you're not lying to me," Naruto said seriously.

**"I give you my word as a bijuu that everything you'll see will be the truth."** Kyuubi made sure he knew how serious she was.

Naruto mentally prepared himself and then looked at Kyuubi again. "S-Show m-me...please."

**"Alright." **Kyuubi waved her left hand and a large orb appeared in front of them. **"I hope you're ready. Here we go," **Kyuubi said as she and Naruto where both engulfed in white.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for all the fuss with the updates. I'm really busy! I've also recently started watching Naruto again (I haven't watched Naruto in a long time and I felt like I had some catching up to do). Needless to say I was so disappointed. I just don't know, but I don't like how the current Naruto(anime) has turned out. I don't know if anyone would agree, but I think Kishi made Naruto... I don't even have the words to describe my meaning. But it isn't good to me now! What the hell happened?! Anyway, enough of the depressing stuff. I'd like to thank you guys so much for the support on this story and the reviews. You've made writing so enjoyable. I'm not really a good writer *hides* and english isn't my first language, but I've been studying a lot and using fanfiction to improve myself. I can only hope that I'm doing well. To all those flamers out there. Come on guys, you're better than to result in insulting someone's work just because you don't agree with the ideas. Like really. I don't really care if you flame my work, but flamers should really grow up and open their minds. Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it seems rushed but I was in a hurry...**

* * *

Minato woke up groggily. He looked outside the window of the Namikaze estate and could already tell that it was a bit late into the morning, well more late than he usually woke up. He looked around tiredly and suddenly realized that Kushina was not next to him in bed. That's when he remembered that she was on a mission with her children.

He got out of bed and proceeded to do his morning routines. He got out of the main bedroom and went down stairs. He passed the living room and approached the kitchen. When he made his way inside he was treated to the sight of Aki feeding Narumi.

Aki had been making baby faces and blowing air, all which seemed to be making Narumi giggle cutely, before feeding the girl with a spoon of food. Minato smiled at the sight. Narumi was always a bundle of joy.

Aki suddenly noticed him and quickly stopped her actions before bowing in respect to the Hokage.

"Good morning, Minato-sama," Aki said respectfully.

"Hi, Tou-san!" Narumi greeted enthusiastically.

"Come on, Aki. There's no need for all that high and mighty stuff. We welcomed you into our family. You don't need to act like you're beneath us," Minato said with a grin.

"You are very generous Minato-sama, thank you." Aki did not stop a respectful actions at all.

Minato sighed and then shook his head before muttering, " Don't mention it."

He turned his sights to his little daughter and saw her looking at him curiously.

"What is it, Musume? Is there something troubling that cute little mind of yours?" Minato cooed gently.

Narumi initiated a thinking pose and then asked her question. "Where is Nii-san and Nee-chan?"

"They're gone on a special mission with your Kaa-san" Minato said.

"Oh." Narumi frowned and then looked at her father again. "I couldn't feel them."

To anyone else this would just be the random antics of a three-year old girl, but to Minato he knew something else must have been going on. Narumi was very random at times, as should a curious child, but something about what she said did not make sense to the Hokage.

"Feel, Narumi-chan?" Minato asked confusedly.

"Yeah! When Nii-san and Nee-chan are close, I feel this biiig thingy," Narumi said as she stretched her little arms at either side of her body.

"Big thingy? Like what?" Minato inquired curiously.

"Like... Like." Narumi looked around, trying to find anything that could help her explain her meaning. However, when all looked hopeless Narumi frowned and pouted her lips. "I don't know. It's just that I always feel this big thingy a lot. Nee-chan and Nii-san have it."

Alarm bells where already going off in Minato's head. There had always been a mystery surrounding Narumi, such as her knack to randomly seem serious and then playful in an instance. Her intelligence was also something very alarming, the girl could understand a lot of things with very little effort. The sudden revelation that she could 'feel' her two siblings only added to the mystery that was Narumi.

Minato knew that this was connected to the Kyuubi somehow, but he just couldn't fully grasp what it meant. For now, he could only chalk it off to something that he would have to deal with later, but his daughter was very important to him so he thought a little on what she told him.

Narumi's frown quickly turned into a giggle as Aki resumed feeding her.

"Here comes the next one Narumi-chan," Aki cooed softly and proceeded to gently feed the girl.

Minato was still in deep thought however. Narumi had shinobi qualities, not all but some, it was still very confusing how his duaghter behaved sometimes. No, he would have to deal with this later.

"Uhh... I have to go now. I'll see you later Aki, Musume," Minato said as he kissed Narumi's forehead and starting making his way to the front door.

"Bye bye, Tou-san!" Narumi shouted when she saw her father leaving.

Minato made his way out of the Namikaze estate and walked on the streets of Konoha. He didn't have to worry about the council. Sarutobi had informed him that the interrogation of the council members had been completed and the results would be in his office. All Minato had to do was check the results and decide a justifiable punishment to those who deserved it. He walked at a leisure pace. Some people looked at him with trepidation and respect, other's looked at him in guilt and sadness. He ignored every single one of them. It would serve them right to suffer and although it isn't as much as he hoped it was still some sort of justice.

**Flashback.**

It had been three hours since Kushina's departure and Minato felt like he prolonged the villager's suffering long enough. He had ordered all villagers to come to the Hokage tower. It did not take long for the whole village to gather around there. Many already had and inkling on what would transpire in the next few minutes. Most where dreading Minato's appearance while others could only hope that whatever the Hokage chose as their punishment would not hinder any of their financial growth.

They already knew that he wouldn't kill them all. He couldn't, reason being he was selected by this very village to be their leader. He was their Hokage. He could not kill them for he was their protector. Oh yes, they knew full well that he could punish them, but they were also aware that those things came and left in due time. A measly punishment that would last a mont or two was better than death.

They waited for a while and some were starting to lose patience. No one would dare voice out their frustrations under the fear that it would possibly end very badly for them.

Minato finally made his appearance at the top of the tower and looked at the villagers with cold and calculating eyes. He was too far for most villagers to see him perfectly, but those who could shuddered at the cold visage of the Hokage.

"Well, now that we're all here I bet you're wondering what punishment I have for you people," Minato said seriously, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Please Hokage-sama! Some of us are innocent! Some of us have not put one finger on your son," a random villager said.

Minato regarded the man for a moment and then replied, "I know that. I've done my research, so for those of you who didn't do anything, I can not hold you responsible for Naruto's suffering, but it doesn't mean I find you redeemable either. You ignored my child in his time of need," Minato said.

"We're so sorry Hokage-sama! We didn't know that he was your child!" A woman in the crowd said.

Anger flashed in Minato's eyes at that.

"How dare you! It should not have mattered whose child Naruto was. He still should have been treated like any other person. In fact he should have been treated like a hero, not filth! He is the container of the Kyuubi, not the demon reborn! Your blatant acts of stupidity and ignorance are unforgivable," Minato snarled.

The villagers kept silent as the shock of what Minato said hit them. It was the classic kunai sealed in a scroll predicament, and Naruto was the scroll. How could they forget such a simple lesson? Things were looking even worse for them now.

"I have thought long and hard about this and I am ready to give my verdict," Minato said as he took out a piece of paper.

The villagers waited with bated breath for their fates.

Minato cleared his throat and started. "Since I am Hokage of this village I can not make harsh decisions that could be detrimental to Konoha's progress. I can't inflict death to any villager that I have sworn to protect. So I found a ultanative." Minato said as he looked down at the villagers. "Before I begin I will have you know that this is just punishment for your prejudice beliefs in what a bijuu is. You have committed crimes against a child for twelve years and that demands compensation."

The villagers looked on confusedly.

"My first verdict is that All shinobi, clothing and food stores that have committed unfair conduct on Naruto will have to pay a monthly fee of half their profits to Naruto Uzumaki himself. Specific shinobi stores such as Geti and Kemu will close indefinitely for selling defective equipment that would have resulted in shinobi losing their lives." Minato said seriously.

"What?! I have never sold any defective equipment," Geti screamed from within the crowd.

"Me too!" Kemu pleaded her case.

Minato growled. "Do not mistaken me for an idiot. According to reports compiled from my ANBU and Sarutobi himself, you have each sold used or broken kunai and shuriken to Naruto Uzumaki, during his training in the academy." Minato said.

The two store owners kept their mouths shut. There was no use in arguing against the irate Hokage when the evidence rang true.

"The second verdict. All involved in riots or beat downs of Naruto will be taken into custody. Now, I will not throw you in prison -" he saw some villagers smile in relief at that but he was far from finished " - but you will be subjected to torture of sorts. It will only be done to one person at a time and randomly at that, so you will never actually know when it's your turn to face justice."

There was an uproar of complaints at that, but Minato continued undeterred.

"Inoichi has agreed -" more like he was forced " - to subject those who are found guilty of nearly, repeatedly, killing Naruto to a taste of their own medicine. You will view Naruto's memories, everything you put him through, in the span of a few weeks. You will see every torture method that you used on him. You will feel the pain that a child had to go through for twelve years because of pig-headed ignorance. The only possible way for this to stop for you is by earning my son's forgiveness." Which Minato knew would never happen. This could only work if Naruto came back soon however since Inoichi needed take the memories from the blonde.

Minato could see the horror dawning on their faces at the prospect of being tortured. Tough! It was a shame he couldn't do anything to the people who ignored his son's plite. He would just ignore his former friends however, they ignored his child so they didn't deserve his forgiveness or time, unless it was for professional reasons.

**Flashback end.  
**

It was lot do to, but it had been done. Geti and Kemu had closed shop and all he had to do was wait until the end of the month to receive Naruto's payment from other stores. He could see that most villagers were on edge. Well they should be. As soon as Naruto came back Minato was fully prepared to begin his torture, but for now he had other matters to deal with.

Minato was so deep in thought that he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked down and saw a little girl on the ground. He analyzed her features carefully and that's when it hit.

"Oh Geez, I'm sorry -" he helped the girl to her feet and continued "- Hinata, right?"

Hinata looked up and her eyes widened when she recognized the current Hokage. It did her very little good that Minato reminded her so much of Naruto

"S-Sorry, H-Hokage-sama!" Hinata squeaked and hurriedly bowed.

"No sweat. I wasn't watching where I was going." Minato eased the girl. "Naruko has told me a lot about you. She likes you very much. She's on a mission with her brother. She'll be back in a few days at most."

Hinata started playing with fingers and looked down when her blush started forming.

"I-I-I" Hinata started to stutter incoherently. Her body started swaying from side to side.

"Woah, are you okay?" Minato asked in concern.

It was at that moment Hinata lost consciousness.

Minato looked at her in surprise and then looked around.

"... Well, you maybe Hitomi's daughter but you're sure act differently. I hope its nothing serious," Minato picked up Hinata and started heading towards the hospital.

He arrived at the hospital and submitted the girl to a room. He knew it wasn't something serious, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"H-Hokage-sama?" He looked around and noticed a short nurse looking anywhere but him. She was very nervous, Minato thought. Well obviously. It was no secret that Minato was angry at Konoha. The villagers however could not hold it against him since his anger was justified. As long as he treated the village like a leader should, then the villagers knew they did not have a say in his judgements.

"What is it?" Minato asked in annoyance.

The nurse squeaked and replied timidly, "Jiraiya-sama has awakened from his...uhh...condition." The girl had caught herself before announcing Kushina's participation in Jiraiya cuts and bruises. She did not want to anger Minato any further.

"What a coincidence." A dark look formed over Minato's face. "Which room is he in."

Jiraiya looked outside the window of the hospital with a foregone expression. When he first woke up in this place he was confused to the fact that he had severe bruises and numerous wounds on his body, but he soon remembered the reason. He just knew that Minato and Kushina were not finished with him, Kushina more so. He had seen a lot of things that would give anyone lesser traumatizing nightmares, but the unbridled rage his saw in the mother's eyes will forever haunt him. Kushina looked very crazed when she beat the living hell out of him then. He breathed out a sigh.

He did not even make to move as he heard the door open.

"Look, I told you that I'll be fine. I've been through worse," Jiraiya said.

"Hmm. I can't really say that's good to hear." Jiraiya turned away from the window and looked into burning azure irises.

"...Hey, Minato. You here to finish the job or something?" Jiraiya inquired half heartedly.

Minato glared it his former sensei. "I'll leave that to my wife. Right now I want answers."

"I figured you would." Jiraiya nodded and motioned to a nearby chair. "Take a seat."

"I'd rather stand," was Minato's emotionless reply.

"Suit yourself," Jiraiya shrugged. "So what should I answer first?"

"What exactly happened when Kushina and I left Konoha?" Minato asked seriously.

"Concerning Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned rhetorically. "Well a few things. Sarutobi made a speech on your death and announced that the kid was the container of the Kyuubi. After that people seemed to take it in stride and ignored us, which was fine since Tsunade and I didn't really know many people within Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"Continue," Minato commanded with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, let's see... Tsunade and I started taking care of Naruto as agreed. We took care of him for a few weeks in a secluded area that was a bit away from the village..." Jiraiya suddenly tailed of with a frown, as if what he said next could very well get him killed.

"And?!" Minato demanded in anger as he slowly approached his sensei. He was slowly getting to the truth and he refused to let Jiraiya just clamp up and remain silent.

"... One day I came home and saw no trace of Tsunade. She was gone. The only person to have seen her leave the village was Sarutobi and even he didn't know the reason to it. We never heard from her again. I-I...tried, I really did, to look after Naruto -" Jiraiya gulped and then looked at Minato seriously "- But with the threat of the masked man coming back to Konoha and with my spy network operational at a very far distance. I had little choice -"

"Little choice!" Minato came close and gripped Jiraiya by the scuff of his shirt and hauled the man up to his feet. "How stupid could you be? How could just up and leave Naruto like that?! All because you had a sense of obligation to Konoha?!" Minato screamed in fury.

"The protection of the Leaf Village is important, Minato! It's our home and -" Jiraiya was cut off with a straight punch to his face.

"You chose the leaf over Naruto?! After you PROMISED to look after my son?! After you sent us monthly LIES about Naruto's life?! You fucking bastard!" Minato snarled.

Jiraiya wiped the blood off his face and glared back. "I left the kid in the same orphanage that you grew up in. It would have been beneficial in his upbringing and taught him responsiblity like it did you. How was I supposed to know that people hated Naruto?" Jiraiya realized that he must have said something very idiotic as he felt Minato's chakra flare. Jiraiya's eyes soften. "I'm sorry for what happened. It was a stupid decision I made and I should have been there more. We're human Minato. We all make mi -"

"Don't say anymore or will kill you, Jiraiya," Minato gritted out. He couldn't believe this. No wonder Naruto didn't want anything to do with them. Then Minato thought of something else," What happened to all the presents that we would send every month? Who did those presents go to? They were all addressed to Naruto, so who would take them?"

Jiraiya shrugged again, "I'm not sure...I wasn't around Konoha remember?"

Minato's breath was haggard at this moment. This was a nightmare. How... What could he do? It was as if the universe was telling him that there was no way to fix the situation with Naruto and his family. The more looked into Naruto's past, the worse the answers would reveal. He felt sick to his stomach. Naruto had every single right to hate their guts.

He couldn't stop the tears as the started to fall. He looked at Jiraiya with hatred. "You stabbed us in the back and now look! Everything is a mess! This whole thing is a mess! I-I... Kami, I'm a horrible father. I didn't even make an effort in seeing Naruto once throughout his childhood." Minato just let the tears stream down his face as he looked on with empty eyes at nothing in particular.

Jiraiya grimaced when he witnessed Minato breaking down in front of him. Everything seemed hopeless for them all.

"...I'm sorry, Minato. I really wish I could amend my mistakes," Jiraiya said sadly. He meant his words. He did not want to die as an old man with many regrets, and leaving Naruto to this village was one of them.

"It's too late to apologise. Besides, I'm not the one you should be apologising to. I just can't help but despise you, Jiraiya. What on earth did you think leaving Naruto to grow alone would do?" Minato hissed with rage.

Jiraiya looked down and started. "You turned out great. I was going to come back when Naruto was at the right age and train him. It would have also given me a good idea if Naruko was really the child of prophecy." Jiraiya said.

Minato stood up and wiped away the tears. He looked at his former sensei monotonically. "To think that you would stoop so low as to put little effort in Naruto's upbringing because of a stupid prophecy? You owe Naruto a lot for neglecting him. You will make it a point to earn his forgiveness at any cost. As of know our relationship will only be on professional terms."

"Please Minato, I'm sorry. I never thought that things would turn out this way."

"The only person you should be focused on is Naruto." Minato retorted.

"...What about Kushina? Do you think she would let me come near Naruto."

"That's not my problem. Aside from that, I want to know where Tsunade is," Minato said seriously.

Jiraiya frowned. "I told you that I don't know."

"But you have the best chance at finding her," Minato deduced.

"...Yes," Jiraiya said. He was truly said to realize that Minato most probably hated his very presence. He wanted to make things right between them. He didn't want to lose one of his closest friends, so he was prepared to do anything he could to make amends if it came to it. He cursed himself so much for being careless. He could have at least put a spy to look out for Naruto, but in his haste he had forgotten completely.

"Then you will find her and bring her here when you're admitted out of the hospital,," Minato said as he started walking away.

"Is there any chance...that you could ever forgive me?" Jiraiya hurriedly asked.

Minato did not turn to face him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Don't put any hope into Kushina however. She'd rather die than even consider forgiving you. Like I said before, the only person you should be focused on in making things right with is Naruto, not us," Minato said and promptly left the troubled Sannin.

Jiraiya sighed in sadness. It was not going to be easy getting involved in Naruto's life, but if he ever hoped to fix anything then he had no choice.

"Kid's gonna be pissed." Jiraiya couldn't help but grin at that.

* * *

"Attack the demon!" A shinobi yelled as he rushed into battle to help his comrades.

Naruto looked around and could see a lot of shinobi running in one direction. One particular shinobi seemed as if he would bump Naruto - to which the blonde put his hands in front of himself to block the impact - but the person just phased through him and continued to rush into battle.

"They are not real, remember? They're just memories," Kyuubi said from next to him. She looked up as a random shinobi came flying and hit a building above them with a sickening crunch. Naruto winced, but Kyuubi laughed.

"That never gets old!" Kyuubi laughed out.

Naruto looked at her weirdly. Was she serious? He decided to focus on something else and looked at the visible vicinity. It was Konoha, that was certain. The place looked so detailed and precise, everything in place where it should be. Naruto scowled and turned his attention to his companion.

"...What?" Kyuubi asked when she noticed his glare.

"You said that you could show me both our memories. If that's so then how is this possible? Shouldn't we be seeing just our memories from eye view instead of like this," he gestured to their ghost like forms. "These hardly looks like memories that you and I could see from this perspective."

Kyuubi thought about that then soon shrugged. "I'm not sure how it's possible. Perhaps the Shinigami was involved in creating this kind of view, but I can assure you that this is what happened that night."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto curiously quarrelled.

"Because I've seen these memories over and over again. They play out the same way and show the same thing. Most of which I remember happening," Kyuubi said.

"Most?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I couldn't have been at every single place at once, but the areas that I have been played out the same memory as I remember happening. So I know it's true, simple as that," Kyuubi said with a shrug.

Naruto's mouth formed frown at that. How on earth was he supposed to believe what he saw was the truth then?

"You'll just have to trust me," Kyuubi said with a roll of her eyes.

Naruto grumbled under his breath. He had forgotten that Kyuubi could read his mind.

Kyuubi looked around and her mouth formed a thin line as she saw so many dead bodies.

"Let's go closer to the battle." She started walking immediately.

Naruto had seen the reaction and he could not help but stare at the Kyuubi incredulously. She seemed to have a knack of changing from sadistic to compassionate in a blink of an eye. Maybe it had something to do with her being a human? Naruto shook his head and started following her deeper into the memory.

"ROAR!" Naruto looked up and was treated to the sight of the huge Nine-tailed Fox as it attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. He looked between the Kyuubi as a girl and the demon fox decimating his village. To think that the two where one in the same. Yep, he would believe that.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Kyuubi suddenly said as she broke into a sprint and headed straight for...ehh...herself. Naruto soon followed her lead and broke into a run to catch up with her.

As they approached the towering figure Naruto could see his father as he battled someone wearing a mask, said person had taken a little baby hostage it seemed.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the masked man.

"The person responsible for this whole mess. He calls himself 'Madara', or at least that's what he said before taking control of me." Kyuubi said with a scowl.

"Who's he holding?" Naruto questioned further.

"Eh...that's you kid," Kyuubi said after a pause.

"Hey! We're the same age!" Naruto shouted in irritation.

"Only in physical human appearance," Kyuubi replied easily.

Naruto just looked away from her and focused more on the memory that was playing out. He watched on as his father battled 'Madara' to safe him. He continued to watch on as the memory played along. He watched Kyuubi as it continued its rampage. He watched on as his parents put their bodies on the line to save their children. He even watched as Minato sealed the Kyuubi into him and it seemed that he had done the same to Naruko as well, which was interesting. He viewed his parents as they lay bloodied and bruised, holding their children in a protective embrace, as if their very own lives had no meaning to them other than to protect their kids.

Naruto looked away at that. This had to be a lie. There was no way that it could be true -

"Don't turn away. You have to watch the whole thing," Kyuubi scolded.

Naruto glared at her but did as she commanded and continued to watch the memory. He watched as his parents neared death and started cooeing lovingly to both Naruko and himself, whispering softly to them. Naruto's eyes burned but he forced back any emotion that he felt at the sight. He watched as his parents were healed by a blonde pig-tailed woman while an old man looked around as if to make sure that no one was around. The group soon started to converse and Naruto felt like it was the perfect time to hear what was being said. He approached them and things started to become clearer.

"...to prevent this from happening again. The guy just disappeared without a trace. It was as if he never came here in the first place. We will be more prepared but we have to take precaution" The old man said.

"You're right, sensei. He infiltrated Konoha without anyone noticing and extracted the Kyuubi from my wife after she had given birth." Minato said as he held Naruko.

"Wait, wouldn't that result in Kushina's death?" The blonde woman asked in surprise.

"I was thinking the same thing, Tsunade, but for some reason here I am," Kushina said with a tired smile as she held Naruto.

"Maybe it was the way the masked guy extracted the Kyuubi out of her body. Do you remember anything of that, Kushina?" The old man asked.

"All I remember is pain, Jiraiya," Kushina said with a frown. "That's all."

"Just great," Jiraiya sighed and then turned to Minato. "This is bad, Minato. That man's attack was nearly flawless and he knew exactly what he was looking for. If his reasoning for attacking Konoha was its destruction then he did a pretty good job in coming close."

"I know. He knew exactly where to go without being detected and its obvious now that his main objective was the Kyuubi." Minato said.

"Something tells me his not done with Konoha or us," Kushina said worriedly as she looked at her babies.

"You always have a knack of attracting the worser kind of enemies, Minato," Tsunade said with shake of her head.

"But I don't even know the guy!" Minato protested.

"Does it matter? You're the one who is well-known around the elemental nations and that's all it takes," Tsunade said evenly.

"You're right," Minato said sadly.

"Oh Kami, our children were nearly killed," Kushina said.

"That's not the only problem at this point," Minato said.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade said.

"...Notice a big red demon fox missing? I think I found a way to alter the Shiki Fujin in separating the Bijuu's soul from its very own chakra. I sealed the chakra into Naruko and the soul into Naruto. theoretically the result should have been my death, but I think since I performed a different version of Shiki Fujin my life was spared," Minato said.

"...I knew you were a genius but this? Even I have to admit I'm impressed," Jiraiya said in shock.

"Are you sure that's what you did?" Kushina asked in concern.

"I'm positive. I saw the soul and chakra separate from each other before sealing them into Naruto and Naruko." Minato said confidently.

"My poor babies," Kushina said sadly.

"Since I separated the two key aspects that make a Bijuu whole then I don't think the Kyuubi can be extracted without both children being present when it happens," Minato said.

"You mean, you need both kids together to get the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes... In theory anyway." Minato looked at his wife seriously. "That man might come back and try the same thing again. That could end badly for Naruto and Naruko. We can't stay here if that is the case."

"You want us to leave Konoha?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's the only wat to protect the village and the children... That man could come after us for the children, and since he will need both kids to release the Kyuubi then..."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting!" Kushina hissed suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Kushina-koi, but we can't take both children with us -"

"No! I am not leaving any of my babies! What the hell are you thinking, Minato-kun?!" Kushina shouted angrily.

"Here me out. We won't be leaving anyone alone. Jiraiya and Tsunade can look after and train one while we groom the other," Minato said and shrunk as Kushina fixed him with a withering glare.

"They are not objects to just experiment with. They're our children! OUR CHILDREN! Of all the ideas that you've come up with, Minato-kun, this is the worst!"

Minato's shoulders sagged. He began to see what she was talking about. He sighed. "You're right. We'll just have to figure out something else -"

"I support that idea," Jiraiya said.

Everyone looked at the old man with wide eyes.

"You what?" Tsunade inquired warningly.

"It's solid. Since Naruto and Naruko can't be near each other yet then this is the best we can do. I think Naruto should stay."

"Don't start with that stupid prophecy garbage again!" Kushina shouted angrily.

"No, it's not that. I just think that it would be the right thing to do. I'm his godfather. It wouldn't hurt."

"To hell with that! It is absolutely ludicrous! You can't make such a huge decision based on a half assed belief that the children must be separated or that man would not only find them but release the Kyuubi as well." Tsunade fumed.

"We can't take any chances! If we make a mistake it could possibly result in Naruto and Naruko getting killed!" Jiraiya argued.

"Exactly! What do you think would happen if that masked man came back and tried to take the Kyuubi from the child you left behind? It would still lead to the same result." Tsunade said.

"That's why we would be here. Minato and Kushina could protect Naruko and we could easily protect Naruto with the aid of Konoha. That man will not be a match for two Sannin!" Jiraiya boasted.

"You're right, sensei. This way we can be assured that both kids will at least be safe and the Kyuubi can not be freed." Minato said.

"I refuse! What the hell has gotten into you! Don't make me slap you, Minato!" Kushina warned.

"Kushina-koi, we don't have much time to do this before people find out. It's the best that we can offer our kids at the moment. We won't be abandoning Naruto. He'll stay with Jiraiya and Tsunade -"

"And we'll tell him all about you guys and what great parents you are, right Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked with a grin.

"This isn't right. This isn't right and you know it," Tsunade said seriously.

"We have little choice, Tsunade. Don't worry, he won't be in your care for too long. We'll be back for him when the time is right," Minato said.

"...I can't leave him. Please Minato-koi, don't make leave him. I love him so much. Don't make me do this," Kushina pleaded as she looked at her son who was in her gentle embrace. "Sochi-kun..."

"I'm sorry Kushina-koi, but we have to. We'll be back for him soon enough, and we'll be a family again. I promise." Minato said with conviction.

"I just can't. He's my sochi. Can't you see you're making this painful for me." Kushina looked at her husband with a sorrowful gaze.

Minato's eyes soften. He understood what she was going through. It was really tough decision to make.

"He would never grow with us. He would never have that type of childhood that kids need. Can you really expect this to go in our favour? What if he grows to hate the parents that left him behind? I just can't deal with that. If you're so insistent in leaving for the safety of our kids and the village then...let me stay with him in Konoha," Kushina said.

"I would love that more than anything Kushina-chan but Naruko will need you," Minato said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina said.

"She only has the chakra of the Kyuubi. It's malevolent and malicious, adding to the fact that it does not have a soul and it will remain aimless with no focal point then Naruko could lose herself to the chakra indefinitely," Minato said.

Kushina understood immediately what Minato was implying, "You need my chakra chains."

Minato nodded his head grimly.

"Then why don't you stay with Naruto?" Kushina questioned.

"Because enemies would know that Minato's alive and they'll know that Naruto is his son. They'll come after the kid, no doubt about that," Jiraiya said seriously.

Kushina's mouth formed a thin line as the dreaded news was given to her. Will they ever get a break?

"If...If you're going to leave Naruto here, then people should not know who his parents are. We can't have him live anywhere in Konoha where he could be an easy target either." Tsunade said.

"I own an estate just outside Konoha. No one else knows that it exist because of the genjutsu that I put on it. You could use that place as a home to look after Naruto and train him to be stronger," Minato said.

"You want us to train him?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, I want you to teach him everything you know. I know you guys a very capable in making him a great shinobi." Minato said.

"This is so unfair!" Kushina cried. "Why do we have to do anything?! We can just stay in Konoha and see how things turn out!"

Everyone understood that Kushina was falling into desperation. She loved her children and as a Uzumaki family was very important to her.

No one noticed that Naruto's eyes had briefly opened, and they were red...

"I'm really sorry, Kushina-chan, but for the sake of Konoha and our children we have to do what's right. I-It isn't easy for me either. I love Naruto and this is hard for me too."

Kushina only whimpered as she looked down to her now sleeping son. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Don't worry, Kushina! He'll be in good hands!" Jiraiya said.

"...Promise me," Kushina whispered.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"Promise me, you'll look after him. You'll help him grow to be a responsible and loving boy. You'll tell him all about us and how much we love him. You'll train him to be the best shinobi he can be. You'll love him just as we do." Kushina was serious and made sure they knew it.

"Yeah...sure. I promise," Jiraiya said, a bit confused in Kushina's behavior.

Kushina turned to Tsunade.

"...I...promise," Tsunade said, although her response was very unenthusiastic.

Kushina looked at them for a moment and then nodded, "We'll send letters every month with presents for you to pick up. I want you to send us letters on Naruto's progress every month. If they are problems then you must inform us immediately. I don't want my sochi to grow up alone or unwanted," Kushina said.

"Yes," Jiraiya said in exasperation. However, Tsunade only looked away in thought.

"Then we have an agreement," Minato said with a hint of excitement.

"I really don't like this, but if you're right Minato then we can't endanger anyone," Kushina said and proceeded to repeatedly kiss Naruto's forehead. She looked at her son. "Kaa-chan loves you."

"And Tou-san loves you," Minato added with a grin as he rubbed Naruto's head.

The image started to distort until they view changed and Naruto found himself back in the mindscape. He looked around in surprise.

"Hey, what happened?!" Asked the frantic blonde.

"The rest of the memory was too boring to play." Kyuubi waved off and then looked at the boy again."However, that's basically everything you need to know."

Naruto looked down. The memory looked very real, but it could have easily been fabricated.

"For goodness sake! You're really an annoying brat!" Kyuubi paused and then started to giggle randomly.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi as if she grew a second head. "What's so funny?"

"Be glad that you have me in you and not my counterpart." Kyuubi said.

Naruto could only stare at the girl in bewilderment. Kyuubi sighed and decided to explain.

"When your father tried to perform an ultanative version of Shiki Fuujin he thought that he stripped my chakra from my soul. His intention were good - depending on how you look at it - but his theory was ultimately incorrect." She laughed at Naruto's lost expression.

"What he did was not separate the soul from the chakra, but split the soul in half. Like I told you before my chakra is my soul. My yang chakra took a physical appearance before being sealed into you. My yin chakra took the form of pure chakra before been sealed into your sister, giving Minato the false pretence that he was able to 'separate' bijuu chakra from its soul. So all that effort that your family made to distance Naruko from you was all in vain," Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto glared at the fox. She seemed to have been taking some kind of sick pleasure from his suffering. She must be demented. Before he could retort however, Kyuubi continued.

"Just be glad you have me, the yang chakra, the good kind, in you instead of the yin chakra."

Naruto paused and processed her words. "The bad kind of chakra?" He inquired.

"Yep! I kind of feel sorry for your sister," Kyuubi said with a straight face.

Naruto had his doubts that Kyuubi felt any sort of sympathy towards his sister, but if this Kyuubi was crazy then he shuddered to think what Naruko's Kyuubi was like. He felt sorry for his sister.

"Eh? You know I can read your thoughts, right?" Kyuubi asked as she promptly bonked the poor boy on the head.

"Hey! You bitch!" Naruto cried out as he rubbed his head.

"God, You're still irritating. I need to teach you some manners, among other things," Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

That caught Naruto off guard, "What?"

"I decided to take you under my wing and train you. I have centuries of jutsu and skills under my belt and since you desperately need it then I feel inclined to teach you. Don't ask me why because I don't know why I'm doing this," Kyuubi regarded distractedly.

"Train me? Do you think that I believed that crap you showed me?" Naruto said incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Kyuubi inquired warningly.

"You heard me. My parents left me because they wanted me to be safe? They love me? My mother was your jailer before me? I have godparents that promised to take care of me? I was supposed to get presents and letters from them?" Kyuubi really despised that mocking tone that Naruto was using. "What a load of bullshit!"

Kyuubi did't respond.

"I refuse to believe any of this crap! My parents left me for Naruko! The only reason that they're even trying to make an attempt at me is because their guilt has caught up to them, not because they love me!" Naruto spat in anger.

Kyuubi yawned and then looked at Naruto boredly. "Are you finished?"

"Even if that was true they still left in the end. How can I overlook that! They didn't even check up on me once! And now they think that they can just show their faces and everything will be alright. They thought that I'll be that happy idiot that would just love them straight off the bat. What a laugh!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi walked up straight to Naruto and slapped him hard across the face. Naruto fell on his butt. He looked up and gazed into blazing red eyes.

"I don't give two shits if you love or hate your parents. I don't give a shit if you hate me. Hell, I hate your attitude right now. What I do give a shit about is this disgusting place that I will be calling my home for the rest of my life. Like I said before, Your emotions affects the mindscape. Just look at this place. You made it like this," Kyuubi said as she motioned to the area.

Naruto looked around and his eyes widened at the dreadful environment. This was...his doing?

"Adding to the fact the you're a coward who won't even talk with his parents and move on with his life then you can bet that I'm not in the happiest of moods."

Naruto glared at her. She didn't know anything about him.

"Oh no, I know everything about you, Naruto. I've seen your pitiful life for myself remember? Little baby's upset? Little baby's life was unfair? Little baby's gonna throw a tantrum? Grow up! Life isn't fair to anyone! You're not the only sorry excuse for a boy who had his childhood stripped from him. You're not the only one who's suffered. Look at me. I'm in this dreadful place for the rest of my life and it wasn't even my fault. I have little chance of freedom and I can't change that! Here you are, with the perfect opportunity to rectify everything and move on. You can't even do that right?"

Naruto was caught off guard with Kyuubi's tirade. He could not retort to anything.

"You know what? Fuck off. If this is the way you're going to be acting like then I'm just wasting my time." And with that he was forcibly removed from the mindscape.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying on a couch.

"Good morning, Nii-san." Naruto looked to his side and saw Naruko, sitting on the opposite sofa.

"...Morning, Naruko. What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's still a bit early into the morning. Tazuna is going to leave for the bridge later during the day and we'll go with him for protection, but that's probably in the afternoon or something," Naruko stopped her rambling and then looked at her brother with adoration. "Kaa-san is all better. She said it was thanks to you. She's in bed resting."

Naruto nodded his head when he processed the words. He had his doubts in trusting a random person for a cure to help Kushina, but it seemed that Haku had come through in the end. He would like to thank her, if he ever saw her again. He just knew they would be questions on where he acquired the cure. Those would be questions he had no intention in answering.

"Kaa-san also said that when we get back to Konoha Team seven will terminate."

"What?!" Naruto got to his feet in surprise. Team Seven will be no more? This was his only chance at being a shinobi and Kushina was going to take that away from him? So he disobeyed orders. It didn't mean that Kushina had to kick him out of the shinobi ranks. Okay it did, but it was still unfair.

"Relax, Nii-san! We won't stop being shinobi," Naruko hurriedly cut in to ease her brother's fears. She knew what he was thinking, call it a twin sense, but she knew he did not want to end his career as a shinobi.

Naruto sighed in relief at that.

"Kaa-san told me that she will be taking the both of us with a new member while Kakashi will be taking Sasuke and Sakura, with an extra member of their own of course." Naruko said.

Naruto was shocked to hear that. Just how much did he miss in his sleep?

A thought suddenly inclined to Naruto and he got to his feet. He started making his way to the stairs.

"Nii-san? Where are you going? Sasuke and Sakura are training outside. We could join them," Naruko suggested.

Naruto thought about it and shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to talk to Kushina-sensei."

"About what?" Naruko inquired tentatively.

"All I can tell you is that it's important. I-I can't say any further," Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll be outside if you need me." Like he would ever call for her help. Naruto did not like to depend on his family so she didn't expect much of a response from her brother other than a nod, but she was surprised when Naruto said something that shocked her greatly.

"Thanks. I'll let you know." He left a flabbergasted Naruko as he made his way upstairs to face his mother.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Done! I'm really trying to make the progress a bit slow so I can add more chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll create for this fic, but I suspect a lot. The story is far from over and I have so many ideas thrown my way that I have a better picture of what the story will be like in later chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys rock!**


	10. Notice

**After some thought, and consideration, I've come to a decision. I'd like to thank you all for supporting my stories, even if they were not the best around, it really made me feel special. There is no excuse I can give you for not updating any of them except writer's block, even so I try to, sorry. Make no mistake guys this isn't a goodbye, but a Hiatus. I've got a lot of problems in my life now and I can't come to fanfiction for solace anymore, so until my life is put together, I won't be writing for a while. Sorry guys, this isn't easy on me, but I feel inclined to let you know. Until next time, bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Hello! Your girl is back! Yay! Yay! Yay! I'm really happy right now. Well I'm glad to find myself once again on this site, continuing with my most popular fic. It's actually great to have this acknowledgment. I was actually surprised to find over a 100 000 views to this fic in particular, I never knew that was possible for me. Well, you've waited. I won't go into extremes with this update, but I'll consider the reviews I got to the story so far. Enjoy...**

Naruto was walking at his leisure to Kushina's room. A lot of troubling thoughts dominated his consciousness.

This rage that was bubbling inside was definitely not helping him at all with his endeavours; the more he analyzed things, the more he realized that he was slowly becoming something he tried his best not to, a hate driven monster.

He was a kid, bound to make mistakes and stupid decision, but this was deeper than that. Emotions were very strong to control at times, especially anger.

His brash attitude almost cost his team their lives, but he hadn't been interested in their well-being at the time, in fact, he was more interested in having one up his neglectful mother. Looking back at the moment, Naruto couldn't help but grimace. Disobedience was never tolerated in the shinobi ranks; he was actually unsure of what his future really held at that point.

This was ridiculous. Not long ago he wanted to be Hokage and look after Konoha as a leader should, now all he could do was spend his days in aimless wonder, sulking on how unfair his life was and how his family made it worse.

He should be upset, he had every single right to be, but he realized that the degree he reached was uncalled for...

So what? What did they know? All they've been doing is forcing themselves on him, completely disregarding how he would feel about it... He sighed to himself. Yep, the rage was turning him sour. Ayame was going to be pissed.

He shouldn't have made that promise to her in the first place, maybe then things would be easier to handle; he could get angry if he wanted; lash out if he wanted; dish the much needed justice that he needed to get off his chest - letting everyone know just to what level they screwed him over... Slowly... his mind travelled back to the conversation he had with the nine tailed fox.

It wasn't much of a conversation since they were mostly at each other's throats; he really felt like paying her back for the bitch slap she gave him. He subconsciously raised a hand to the initially burning cheek... Of course he felt no pain, but the apperception was still there.

Shaking his head so as not to be distracted, he analyzed the conversation he had with Kyuubi. Some points she made were not fair - but he conceded to the fact that he might have pissed her off a little too well by denying her views of the past, his past. Still, she didn't have the right to force her shortcomings upon him, it wasn't his fault that she was sealed, it was Minato... no, Madara - if he heard right. His life would have been much better if that man wasn't involved in the Kyuubi attack, if Kyuubi's views were true.

She was right about one thing though, he was being a coward. The anger had dwindle his beliefs, changed him from a boy who wanted to create a world of peace by showing how even in the hardest of situation, a good natured attitude could prevail, to a boy on the path of some dark endeavor that presumebly involved making his parents suffer.

When had he lost his way? When everything he thought he knew turned out to be a lie, or when he allowed anger to flourish in his very being? Both seemed very accountable.

He was just outside the room Kushina occupied. Taking deep breaths, he calmed his mind. No more, he needed to talk with the woman, less he lost his mind the next time they had disagreements.

But what should he say? Should he just walk in there and berate her for following such a ludicrous theory Minato sure as hell thought up, telling her she was nothing but fangirl who abandoned her family for nothing? No, his mind was much clearer now - since the fox had allowed him to vent, and subsequently slapped some sense into him - spewing rage was the last thing he needed. He just wanted answers.

He was still understandably upset, he really needed to get a few things off his chest.

However before he could open the door, it was done for him.

"Oh, hey Naruto, is there something you need?" Kakashi said, stopping himself mere inches before he bumped the kid.

Naruto stared in surprise at Kakashi's presence. "What are you doing in Kushina-sensei's room?" Naruto settled for.

"I was just having a chat with her about a few things. Is that why you're here, to talk to her?" Kakashi queried.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Oh and try not to shout," Kakashi said gently. In the back of his mind, Kakashi still wanted to know how Naruto found out about his relationship with his former sensei, but put the thought away. No need to start another dispute.

Naruto stood still as the foreboding room became significantly larger, or maybe that was just him...

He steeled himself once again, and tentatively walked in the room, immediately spotting his mother.

She was busy reading a scroll, her demeanour serious, her face firm and unwavering. Naruto wondered what would prompt such an expression.

He took in her form. The bandage that covered her shoulder served as a reminder of his reckless actions; It filled him with confused anger. Why did she have to save him and make things even more complicated?

Upon noticing someone's arrival, Kushina took a glance at the intruder, but when she realized who exactly was at the door, her features soften and attention immediately focused on her son. Fixing him with a warm smile, she tried to ease his nerves, "Hello, Naruto" she started as she noticed his poise. "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto paused to stop a snide protest that was on the tip of his tongue; it wouldn't help him and he had enough of feeling like a jerk. Even so, he was still serious when he looked Kushina in the eye. "We need to talk."

Kushina measured him for a second, valiantly hiding her surprise at the turn of events. She half expected him to rebuff her greeting, but this was the very first time that her son at actually initiated a personal conversation. "Sure, I'm always here if you need me."

You mean you're here now, he wanted to exprobate, but chose to remain indifferent.

Kushina saw the torn look for what it was, she understood; just talking to her must have been very difficult, so she gestured to the end of the bed, silently requesting he sat down next to her.

Naruto paused a moment then did as asked. The only way this whole issue could be solved was if he just got it over with. The sooner the better.

Kushina watched him approach her in silence; his movements were stiff and conjectural. She remained silent throughout however, allowing him to habituate to her presence on his own accord.

Once Naruto was seated, it was Kushina who began. "So, what's on your mind?"

Naruto remained silent a moment longer, fastidiously choosing his words. He had an inkling of what to say, just not how to say it, his innuendo largely absent. He was not going to let anger talk anymore however. This time, he would let his heart speak for itself.

"Take your time," Kushina encouraged softly, finally realizing what the conversation was really about. He came to vent...

And by Kami she would let him.

"I... don't know where to start," Naruto announced slowly, looking more astray as time ticked away.

Picking up his withdrawl, Kushina felt it necessary to coax, "How about from the beginning?"

Naruto looked at her, confused by her suggestion, but his eyes soon widened a fraction once he understood. "I'm not sure I should."

"It's okay, Naruto," She hurriedly heartened, "You need this. Just say anything and everything you want. If you want to curse me then do so; if you want to tell me what a horrible mother I am, I won't stop you. Just... don't hold back."

Naruto did nothing but process her words. After some thought he nodded his head, took a deep breath and started.

"I-I... I grew up most of my life hated, beaten, cursed... the list just goes on actually. My life was a nightmare every day and night. I think it started when I was able to walk; that's what I can remember anyway," Naruto said, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Kushina remain impassive, already knowing that showing him visible sympathy would be the incorrect notion. He didn't like pity and she understood that his life hardened him, taught him on the different schemas to take care of himself and survive. Sympathy was the last thing he needed, he would automatically perceive that as pity.

"I lived in the orphanage one time, before all the physical pain started, but it wasn't as if the stay was anything enjoyable. I was treated like crap, fed little to nothing, and talked down on with curses and promise of a lonely life. No one would ever adopt me, until that one day." His voice seemed to strain at the end and Kushina's breath caught in her throat.

Naruto's adoption was never documented.

When she noticed that he seemed to be struggling to speak, she pried further, albeit subtly. "You were adopted?"

Naruto eyes flashed with something Kushina could not discern, but only for a second. "Yes."

Awkward silence reigned, but Naruto was at least compliant to continue. "She was a sweet woman, treated me really nicely when she came and visited the orphanage. After a few months of knowing her, she took me in."

Kushina let him continue, knowing with dread that something of odious proportions was about to be revealed to her.

Naruto looked at his mother with calculating eyes. "You sure you want to hear the rest?" There was an underlining of something there, but it was of little concern to the mother.

"Yes," Kushina immediately answered, knowingly aware of the heart-wrenching pain she would soon experience, "Everything you're willing to let out."

Naruto nodded in approval. "Fine... The woman took me in and treated me like a mother should, I guess. She bought me presents, hugged me a lot, let me go to the park; people would stay away from me when we went out and I didn't think too much of it since my mother was all I ever needed."

Kushina carefully hid her jealousy of the other woman. Now was not the time, not now. Naruto first, jealousy later.

"She always told me that she loved me. I was so happy; nothing else mattered to me."

Kushina chose that moment to list all possible candidates that could have looked after her child other than this mysterious woman, knowing full well the plight he was subjected to: Kakashi, Minato's former student; Kurenai, her former student; Jiraiya, the bastard Sannin; Tsunade, the traiterous bitch. How could they all just leave him be, when they knew of everything? Well, Tsunade was an exception, but still. Was that it, did she and Minato really mean that little to them? She mentally shook the thought and focused on her child.

"Everything was perferct; I was just an average kid with a single mother... But then..."

"Then?" Kushina prompted, feeling her heart sinking ever so slowly.

"Then my unfair life caught up to me. I was just sleeping, having this nightmare of someone attacking me. So, I quickly jumped out of my bed the moment I woke up, you know, to ward of the nightmare...when I realized that a narrowly missed a knife aimed at my head. My own mother tried to kill me... All I did was stand there as she told me everything. She poisoned my food; she told the villagers how she would finally kill the demon. She hated my guts; her love was a lie."

Kushina knew then and there that her son had experienced capacious amounts of betrayal. She silently raged, struggling to hold herself from screaming obsenitries. She had to force herself to remain calm, find out all she could of this woman, and the first chance she got, she would hunt down that dispicable bitch.

"I was too shocked to move. When she lunged, I took a stab to the chest before my senses came back to me. I ran as fast as I could to get away. I tried getting help but no one would aid me. The wound healed quickly, anything but comforting. The orphanage wouldn't accept me and I ended up on the streets. After that...you know the rest."

Her eyes burned but she stubbornly refused to cry. No, keep calm, this is not the time to weep like baby... She would do that later.

"You see? That's my life in a nutshell. And you know what pisses me off so much?! Is the fact that I grew up thinking you and my father were looking for me, only to find out that it was all bullshit!" Naruto screamed, irate.

Kushina was too stunned to speak.

"Then out of nowhere you come back and expect me to welcome you; you actually had the gall to force yourself on me when I didn't want anything to do with you, like you were doing me a favour!" Naruto spat.

Kushina's shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry."

"It just pisses me so much that you think I'm this little kid who needs his mommy and daddy to show him the way, even after everything I've been through without you!"

Kushina nodded, no point in denying his claim when it was obviously true.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Haven't I been through enough?"

Upon realizing that the question wasn't rhetorical, Kushina hesitantly answered, "You're my blood, Naruto. Knowing everything you've been through, I'm sorry, but I just can't look the other way. I know my methods to be around you were..."

"Selfish?" Naruto chimed in.

Kushina winced at that but conceded, "Somewhat. But above all, I love you, and that's something I can't change, no matter how much you want me to."

"Have you even tried?"

"No," Kushina said, defeated but resolute. "You may hate me for the rest of our lives but my love for you will never change."

"... I'm more annoyed than hateful," Naruto revealed, uncertain of what else to talk about.

Kushina nodded her head, as if some how expecting those very words. "With everyone breathing down your neck, I could only guess to you troubles." Fixing him with a look filled with no hidden mirth she continued, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Well... I'm not sure you know what everything is," Naruto said slowly.

This time her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" She sounded bewildered and fearful at the same time. "What else has happened?"

Naruto was feeling quite tired. All these different emotions were surely taking a toll and fatigue was the end result...

But he didn't hold back. "I want you to tell me what happened that night" Seeing that she was languidly processing his words, he bluntly clarified, "when you left me."

Kushina took in his words, her brain slow at first then swiftly changing to overdrive. The past had never abandoned her but she had filed it to the back of her mind. Bringing that fateful night to the forefront would definitely avow bitter memories. Did it really matter if it was for one of her children?

"Sure," she said, "I'll tell you anything I can remember."

"Thanks," Naruto said, courteous gratitude left his mouth before he could stop himself but he mentally waved it off to the heat of the moment.

So Kushina explained everything, from her giving birth to him and his sister, to the fight with a mask figure claiming to be Madara. Naruto listened carefully to the latter, connecting the dots between his mother's point of view to the nine tailed fox; the gap of contrast was fine, very fine. Everything made sense, and he knew then that if he stepped a foot in the mindscape to apologise, Kyuubi, or Kurama, wouldn't hold back in attacking him before he even opened his mouth.

"That's basically everything I remember..." Kushina said awkwardly. Through her entire explaination, Naruto remain silent; she didn't even see a hint of anger from him, more like...recognition? Well, whatever it was, at least she was talking to him on a mutual level. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She felt keeping the conversation going, if only to finally bond with him in anyway.

"She was right," Naruto murmured distractedly. He snapped out of it when Kushina asked who. "The Kyuubi. I went into the mindscape and saw the fox."

Kushina blinked at him for a few seconds. Eyes bugging in surprise, she sputtered, "You saw Kurama?!"

Naruto fixed her with an incredulous stare. "Kurama?" He questioned.

Kushina regained her composure, picking her words carefully. "The fox. Its name is Kurama."

Well, that was news to him, "So then why is it called Kyuubi?"

"It's a title we gave it."

"Oh..."

"What...What happened?" Kushina dependably queried.

Naruto shrugged. "I raged and raged. He/She, or whatever, kicked my ass and then showed me what happened when you guys left me."

Kushina frowned. "That's all?"

This time Naruto's gaze was emotionless, "Did you know that the shikki fuujin Minato performed to seperate Bijuu and its chakra was a farce?"

Alarm bells started to ring in her head. Just when things were starting to look remotely positive, she knew she wasn't going to like what she heard. "What do you mean a farce?"

"A Bijuu's chakra is basically the soul itself; so when Minato thought he seperated the fox from its chakra, all he really did was split the soul in half, giving one half to me and the other to Naruko. That's what the fox told me. And if that's really the case then you really did leave me to a life of hell for literally nothing."

At first Kushina remained silent, her face unmoving. Everything he said was starting to make sense. She had a greater understanding of seals than Minato; she should have known he couldn't create something so complex, no matter how smart he was. She really was a fool. She trusted Minato so blindly when she could have easily seen the action for what it was.

Naruto had every single right to truly hate her.

This time the poor mother couldn't stop the tears. They sluiced freely down her face. Her form started to tremble as choking sounds emitted from her mouth. She burried her head in her hands, a feeble attempt to hold back the heart-wrenching sobs that shook her core. Her heart bled; it really hurt so much; it was as if it was bieng ripped out of her at someone else's leisure. She did nothing but cry hard.

Naruto grimaced when he saw his mother sob in front of him. They weren't on good terms, sure, but that didn't mean he enjoyed watching her like that. Another part of him, deeper in his subconscious, relished to see the proud Namikaze woman weeping for all it was worth. Yeah, he really needed help.

"Hey... Stop crying," he said agnostically to the broken woman.

Kushina didn't hear him. The world was deaf to her. Her life with her son was over. She couldn't stop herself from crying harder.

"Oh, sochi, I'm sorry!" Kushina sobbed.

Naruto didn't have it in him to stop her.

"Please forgive me!" she begged as her snivels continued. "Please forgive me, sochi!"

Naruto frowned. "I'm not mad if that's what you think. Yeah, I was at first but I've had time to think about it and being angry for that won't change anything. I hope you realize that we can't be what you want us to be."

Kushina latched her hands desperately to his. "Please! Let me be around you, even if you never call me Kaa-san! Even if you never see me as family! I just love you too much! Please understand I can't lose you!"

"As long as you don't force yourself on me then I can accept that," Naruto said, carefully prying his hands out of the woman's death grip. "I'll see you at breakfast." He soon left after the announcement.

Kushina felt truly old. She felt like she had lost a part of herself. The tears still refused to stop, but she gave up in covering them.

If only... If only she had trusted her gut instincts and taken her child with her. If only she had not listen to everyone involved on that night to Minato's claim...

If only she had been a mother.

Now, it seemed that it was too late. Her son was creating a distance she could never hope to bridge, all because of one careless mistake.

The mother was feeling a lot of things: hurt, anger, betrayal. Why would Minato make such a ludicrous claim and then come up with an even more ludicrous proposal? Better yet, why would she accept it? Leave their child behind? What kind of parent would do that? A real parent would heve taken their child with them, dispite the now superficial risks. Her trust in Minato had been significantly dwindled.

Oh, yes, she was upset with him, furious even, but at that moment she was too stunned to even move. So she sat there, with the occasional choke of a sob, contemplating - a series of ruminations dominating her consciousness.

**Author's Notes: So this chapter focused more on emotions. I think it's time for some real battles, don't you agree? Next chapter coming soon and since you've all supported the story for so long, I'll make the battles worth your while. Till next, bye!**


	12. I'm so sorry!

**My fellow readers. Well, by now, you're thinking there must something wrong with me. Why isn't she updating already?! Am I wasting my time with this fic?! Well, it depends, I guess.**

**When I started off this Naruto fanfic, I had mostly and inkling of where I was taking it. In fact, most of you knew where I was taking it. Yep, that predictable. But then... I started getting reviews. Some told me to never let Naruto forgive his parents (which I agree with, believe me) others wanted to wait and see where the story would go. Adittionally, this story was my first Naruto neglect fic. Boy, I didn't know what I was getting myself into.**

**Looking back now, after improving so much, I just can't help but feel all the emotions, scenarios, and drama is forced - if not fake.**

**Sorry guys. I thought I could come back to this. I spent an entire month trying to figure out how to fix this shit storm I made. Sadly, only two conclusions came up.**

**Originally, I planned to put this story for adorption, just to see if someone else could at least figure at where to take it, but messages from you requested that I re-wrote the story, instead of abandoning it.**

**Well, I actually don't know what to do. Your thoughts would be appreciated. **

**-Your troubled author, Katy.**

**PS: I'm really sorry! I know a promised a fight! I wish I could have continued indefinitely, but it's impossible with so may plotholes!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Well, well, well. Firstly, how you guys doing? Secondly, have you been waiting long? Well, obviously so. Sorry for that. I actually neglected to inform you a few things; it actually took a friend reminding me that I kind left you guys hanging there. Well, there is good news and... I wouldn't call it bad news, but it depends on what you think. **

**So, I've started my rewrite(a month ago) and with real life issues and random updates of other fics, I've only managed three chapters. I can tell you that they are pretty long and will not be posted until the entire story is finished. That's the good news, I guess, for me anyway.**

**The other news is that I've considered what you guys wrote. Some of you really like this story the way it's going, and It's true, my rewrite is kind off taking a different path from this fic. So I've decided that even though I AM doing a rewrite which I can admit WILL be different, I'll continue this story too.**

**My writer's block is off. Actually, it left a while ago, hence my random updates and new stories.**

**Some of you wanted this fic to continue? Well, I'm giving what you want.**

**Please note that I'm in the process of writing my finals. So don't expect too much yet.**

**Anywho, battles anyone? If that's what you came for then here is the update: The conclusion to the Wave arc.**

**PS: Oh, and for Guest who keeps calling my work trash. Thank you; your negative "influence" just makes me want to write more!**

* * *

Naruko had expected a lot of things from Naruto and Kushina's conversation. She'd expected them to talk about everything that needed to be talked about; she'd expected Naruto to yell and scream to his heart's content; she expected this moment to be the turning point between mother and son.

But...

It shouldn't be like this, should it?

They were all seated by a bench table outside Tazuna's home. Tsunami had made everyone breakfast. They all couldn't fight and protect the bridge builder on empty stomachs.

That wasn't the problem, however. The problem was her mother looked like a corpse, and Naruto had a scowl on his face.

Neither one of them said anything and everyone could sense the tension. Naruko mentally sulked. Things weren't resolved at all. In fact, things seemed much worse.

She wondered what they talked about. Most importantly, she wondered how bad things really were now.

"Uhm... Naruko?" Sakura said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Naruko answered.

"About this morning. I thought about what you said, and...uhm...I want to form a truce."

Naruko blinked at her, surprised. "Oh? Sure."

Most of the occupants were thinking the same thing. What did they talk about?

Sasuke looked on indifferently. He knew what happened between them, but decided not to voice anything out. It wasn't really any of his business, so he would at least give them that.

"Thanks," said Sakura.

Naruto didn't utter a retort. He only ate his food, wordlessly.

Kushina fared no better. She should have at least showed some surprised at seeing her daughter and Sakura conversing mutually, no venom, not even glares, but her eyes were vacant, absent to the world. She hadn't even made an effort to touch her food.

"Kaa-san?" Naruko called softly.

Kushina turned to her, waiting.

"... Never mind; I'll tell you later," Naruko put out. She was shocked and a little fearful with her mother's silence, but now was definitely not the time talk to her about it. What happened? Was her conversation with Naruto that bad? She never thought ill of her brother, but did he take it too far or something?

"Thanks again for the food, Tsunami-san," Kakashi said gratefully.

"It's a pleasure. You can't work without eating now, can you?"

"It won't be long now. Once the bridge is finished, we wouldn't have to worry too much about Gato and his gang anymore," Tazuna said brightly.

"And with our help, it will be done in no time, right Kushina-sama?"

"..."

"... Uh... Well, it will all be over soon," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"... It's pointless. What difference can you guys make? It won't change a thing! What's the point of fighting against him?! You're just wasting your time!" Everyone looked to the voice, finally noticing another head at the table.

Inari.

He glared at all of them, challenging them to doubt his claim. Gato had them at his mercy. What would a few ninja change?

It was obvious that no one felt like retorting. They were more surprised that the kid had little faith at all. Silence was the factor for a while.

"... So, that's what you think? That when life is unfair, the first thing to do is give up?! Huh, you little brat?!" Naruto fumed, shocking everyone.

"You're gonna die. You're no match for Gato!"

Naruto stood up and approached Inari.

"Naruto," Kakashi warned, but Naruto had acted faster.

He grabbed Inari by the collar and brought him inches from his face.

"Nii-san," Naruko gasped.

"If that's the way you think, then you're always gonna live in fear! You're always gonna be pushed around, never having any freedom!"

"So what?!" Inari bit back. "It's better than risking our lives for something stupid!"

"Inari!" Tazuna yelled.

Naruto ignored him. "That means you're coward! You have no honour! Is that a life to live, knowing everyday that Gato might make victims out of you? Knowing everyday that you're in constant danger, because you do nothing?! Imagine Gato killing your mother, all because you refused to take a stand."

Everyone remain silent, shocked themselves with what they were hearing.

"Even if you're scared, you have to fight for what you believe in! You can't just sit around and hope for nothing!"

Inari continued to glare at him; it was obvious he was choosing to be stubborn.

"... I grew up in hell. People treated me like absolute garbage, all because I was different! I had something that was out of my control! People betrayed me, over and over again! I hated it! I hated how everyone just screwed with me and expected me to take it!"

Inari's eyes widened the more he heard Naruto's rant. Every person was staring in rapt interest. Tsunami could only look at the blonde in surprise.

Kushina couldn't bare to look at the scene; she turned her head, hair covering her eyes.

Naruto knew he shouldn't let too much be revealed, he didn't need pity, but he did need to make a point. "Do you think I gave up? Do you honestly think I allowed myself to mope around in despair? No! I couldn't! I had to do something!"

"That's why I'm going to be Hokage, because if I can't make change for the better, then no one else will! I'll make sure that people are treated equally, especially the ones who are different!" He brought Inari's face closer and snarled, "I'm going to be that change! No matter what anybody says, I won't stop fighting for what's right! So you can sit there and mope around if you want, or you can stand up for yourself and take back what belongs to your village! Even if you're scared, if something precious to you is worth fighting for then you fight for it!"

Naruto finally let Inari go.

"I'm going to be that change," Naruto repeated, more calmly, but still resolute.

Kushina stood and excused herself. She promptly started walking away.

"Kaa-sa-"

"Call me when it's time to go," was all she said, her emotionless voice leaving everyone in stunned silence.

Naruto still had his back to them. He made no move. He just stood there.

It was an awkward breakfast.

It was time to head to the bridge. Kushina had been adamant in accompanying Tazuna, claiming that even if she was hurt, she could still handle herself.

Kakshi had been reluctant in agreeing, but one glare from the redhead was all it took to change his tune.

So Tazuna left with Kushina, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They decided that Naruko and Kakashi could look after Tsunami and Inari, just in case Gato felt like attacking and taking the family hostage.

Everyone walked in silence. Oh there was tension alright, so thick it would take the sharpest knife to cut through.

Tazuna had tried to keep the atmosphere upbeat, but failed miserably.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke started.

"What?" Naruto grumbled.

"Heard we're going to be in other teams. I'd just like to say, as much of a loser you were, you weren't that bad to be around," Sasuke said, eyes closed in a thoughtful way.

"Uhh... Thanks, teme?" Naruto uncertanly replied, not sure if he had been complemented or insulted.

"That's right, you should be thanking Sasuke-kun. It's not everyday he gives out compliments." Sakura swooned.

Sasuke sighed. "It's not a compliment. It's just something a think."

"Oh," Sakura said.

Everyone stared at her.

"... What? Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Well, it's just...you're usually more persistent than that..." Sasuke didn't even know why he pointed that out.

"Really, I never noticed," Sakura said, seemingly surprised herself.

"Tazuna?" Kushina addressed.

"Yeah?" Tazuna answered.

"I want more information on this Gato character. I am aware that he essentially runs your current village, but I want details."

Geez, Tazuna thought, had Kushina always looked that scary?

"Like I told you before. The man is a menace. He's got us under his thumb with his gang. They rob from us, hurt us, and do whatever they please, whenever they please. Some of us are sick of it. Hence the bridge."

"That's all nice, but you didn't give me details on Gato."

"Oh, well, there isn't much to say. He's a short man who likes to hide behind his muscle. He would let his minions do his dirty work before even lifting a finger himself."

"How many gang members?"

"Hard to say, but a lot."

"That doesn't give me anything to go by. I want numbers."

"I-I.. I don't know."

"Tch, just great."

"Relax, compared to Zabuza, those guys are small fries."

"At least that's good to know."

As they got closer to the bridge, Kushina addressed her wards.

"Our objective is to watch over Tazuna and his workers until this bridge is finished. Today should mark the near end of our duties. If enemy nin arrive, follow my orders to the letter, understood?" Kushina queried, completely in her sensei persona.

They nodded at her, the seriousness of the situation not lost.

"Good."

As soon as they arrived at the bridge, Tazuna immediately set to work, ordering his workers on what to do and where to do it.

The Konoha shinobi looked on carefully, prepared for anything that might happen. After about an hour, however, the kids were quickly getting bored.

Naruto was getting agitated. It wasn't enough that there was awkward tension with his mother, but he was getting frustrated on waiting for a fight. Last time, he had been too angry to think straight, but now, it was fair game.

He didn't have to wait long.

A mist started to cover the unfinished bridge. At first, Kushina had been confused, but her senses as a jonin warned her of imminent danger.

She acted quickly, running to Tazuna, grappling the man, and shoving him to safetly - needles were in the place of the bridge builder's original position. Tazuna was lucky to be alive.

"Gah! Damn it, why at a time like this?! We're so close!" Tazuna yelled, and was promptly shoved out of the way of more needles by Kushina.

"Get as far away from the middle of the bridge as possible," Kushina commanded.

Tazuna followed, running as fast as he could to the edge.

Kushina was lucky the mist wasn't thick, it would make things more difficult if that was the case.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" said a silhouette, barely visible through the fog. He walked forward, revealing his bandaged face and gigantic sword.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kushina said.

"Kushina, it's a honour to see you again. Frankly, I thought my poison killed you."

"Miracles can happen," Kushina replied.

"I bet," Zabuza sarcastically retorted.

Kushina was ready for him this time. Even if she had a bad shoulder, she had plenty of jutsu in her arsenal to take on Zabuza of all people.

Her senses kicked in again and she jumped out of the way, barely missing needles that were aimed at her head.

How was it possible? Zabuza was in front of her! Unless...

She quickly looked to her side, noticing a woman in a hunter nin's mask.

"Hey, it's the hunter nin that took Zabuza," Naruto pointed out.

Kushina mentally cursed; it seemed Zabuza had more help. One missing nin was difficult to deal with on his own, but adding a mysterious hunter to the mix creating even worse possibilities.

"Look, lady, I'm only ordered to kill the old man. Just don't get involved," Zabuza warned.

"And we're here to protect this man, so walk away," Kushina countered. Her mind was racing with tactics of action. This was really bad; she didn't want the kids involved.

Zabuza shook his head. "Forget it then. I've warned you before and there is just no changing your mind. This time, I'm going to make sure I finish you off."

Kushina made sure she was at a perfect angle to watch both Zabuza and the masked nin. "Kids, protect Tazuna - that's an order!"

The Konoha squad had been expecting refusal from Naruto, once again, but were surprised when the blonde nodded and ran to the bridge builder. Sasuke and Sakura soon followed.

"Sorry, Kushina, but it isn't going to be that easy. Haku, deal with the bridge builder. I'll handle her."

The masked nin did nothing but what was told, swiftly dashing towards Tazuna.

Kushina cursed. She had been hoping he would focus everything on her, but she was mistaken.

Zabuza charged at her, sword ready to strike. He swung it at her. Kushina dodged, losing a couple of hairs.

Zabuza was still on her, swinging and slicing with the intent to kill. He followed her movements, trying to mimic her in order to get the kill.

Kushina was looking for an opening. She ignored the dull pain that shot through her injured shoulder. She would be fine; she could handle it.

"You think you would have learned your lesson from the last time we fought, but no; you're still back for more. You disappoint me," Zabuza taunted as he swung.

Kushina ducked, saw an opening and stuck, bringing her fist mere inches from the missing nin's chin, but he dodged at the last second.

"And it seems like I'm not the only one whose got it in it for you, take that blonde kid for example."

Kushina froze midstep, but Zabuza didn't press his advantage.

"Oh, so I am right. You must have done something pretty bad for him to resent you the way I've seen."

Kushina glared at him, but said nothing.

"And now look at you, constantly putting their lives in danger. What kind of a sensei does that, hmm?"

Kushina seemed more and more indecisive. It appeared that Zabuza hit a sore spot.

"... Maybe you want them to die."

Kushina's eyes widened before she fixed a hateful glare at the missing nin. "Bastard!"

She took out her own blade, hidden by the side of her hip. She took her standard fighting stance.

She couldn't see through Zabuza's mask, but she he was grinning. She prayed that the kids could hold on for as long as they could. She needed to finish this as quickly as possible.

"Damn it, here she comes!" Naruto said. He turned around and faced the oncoming Haku head on.

"Naruto, we have to protect Tazuna!" Sakura yelled.

"I AM protecting him. Cover him, Sakura. I'll hold her off."

"But-"

"Go, Sakura. We'll handle this."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, incredulous.

"Go!" Sasuke commanded.

Sakura squeaked and hurried to the bridge builder.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in bewilderment.

"Sasu-"

"You really didn't think I'd let you take all the glory, did you? Besides, you're too pathetic to handle her on your own."

"Tch, freaking teme!"

Sasuke smirked at him and then turned his attention to the fast approaching nin. "Get ready."

"I should be saying that to you," Naruto retorted, but complied.

When the masked nin was close enough, it was Sasuke who started.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" He took in a breath and blew a stream of fire, aimed straight at the nin.

She jumped into the air, but Sasuke continued to trail after her. He almost hit her but she used substitution.

"What the, substitution?" Naruto said in shock.

"Behind you!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked behind him. The nin looked to be attempting to puncture him with needles, but he dodged, with speeds that he never knew he had.

Sasuke gaped, albeit subtly, "What the hell, you weren't that fast before."

Naruto looked at his feet in awe. Even he didn't know where that had come from. He looked up and noticed that the masked nin was staring at him quite intently.

Sasuke took the distraction as the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri!" Fireballs shot out of his mouth and raced straight to the masked nin.

She outmaneuvered them easily, carefully changing her position so that each fireball missed it's mark.

Sasuke was starting to get frustrated. This woman was pissing him off. If he couldn't get her with jutsu, then he would stick to the old hand to hand combat.

Naruto had the same idea. He didn't even have many jutsu to begin with, and it was obvious shuriken and kunai would be wasted, so he charged at her.

"Dobe, stop!" Sasuke warned. What the hell was that idiot thinking?

The masked nin focused on him again, raising her hands in a defensive stance.

Naruto shot fist after fist, each bieng easily handled by the nin.

The nin shot a fist of her own when she saw an opening, but realised too late that she had been dooped.

Naruto ducked to avoid the fist; he put his hands on the floor and did a backflip, kicking the nin square in the face, hard.

The masked nin backpaddled, staggering just a little. Her face showed a minuscule crack.

Sasuke was definitely surprised. Naruto, the dobe, landed a blow? In fact, he actually outsmarted someone?

"Hey, come on! You want some more, I'm ready!" Naruto hollered, his face serious.

"... You have skills, I'll give you that. Both of you, however, are no match for me."

The nin slowly removed her mask.

Naruto could do nothing but stare in shock as the identity of the nin was revealed.

"Haku?!"

Kushina dodged another slash aimed at her side. She struck with her own blade but Zabuza blocked it with his sword. They separated and created distance between each other.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you? Now you have to make those kids suffer. You're not a sensei; you're a joke."

Kushina roared in anger and dashed at Zabuza. She swung her sword at different angles. Zabuza was able to counter every strike. Loud clinging sounds could be heard as the speeds of the jonin's attacks increased.

Kushina mentally grimaced, her damaged shoulder was beginning to throb painfully. She knew then that she was at a disadvantage. She was immensely surprised with the ferocity of Zabuza's swings. He struck so hard that she staggered backwards. This wasn't good; she was losing.

"W-What... What's going on?" Naruto asked, confusedly staring at an unmasked Haku.

"Hello, Naruto. I see you're doing well," Haku said.

"Hey, dobe, what's going on? You know her?"

"She helped me. She gave the medicine to treat Kushina-sensei."

So that's who it came from; Sasuke couldn't suppress a snort. Trust Naruto to get help from an enemy.

"That was then, but now, things are different. Stop trying to stop me."

"But why?!" Naruto cried. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I don't expect you to understand. Don't get in my way."

"No!" Naruto said firmly. "I won't let you hurt Tazuna!"

"As unfortunate as that sounds, you have given me no chose," Haku said seriously, widening her hands to show ten senbon needles.

"Sasuke, we've got to stop her."

"You're telling me..."

"Together!" Naruto charged with Sasuke in tow.

Naruto threw a few kunai, missing Haku completely. He cursed himself, he still had a lot to learn.

Sasuke mimicked his past actions, almost hitting their mark, but not good enough.

They attacked Haku with a barrage of punches, but Haku looked like she was handling them with practiced ease.

Sasuke took a senbon needle to create and opening.

"Naruto, now!"

"Haaaaa!" Naruto yelled, driving his fist into Haku's face - sending her flying away from them.

Haku hit the ground harshly. She struggled to get to her feet.

"Hey, Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grit his teeth. The senbon needle hurt like a bitch, but it would be a cold day in hell before he let the loser know that.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm an Uchiha."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They turned their attention back to their enemy. Haku was standing again. Her face looked bruised, but the scowl plastered on her face spoke volumes of her anger.

She raised her hands, quickly throwing shuriken at the two boys. They both jumped aside.

"What's happening? I can't see clearly," Tazuna worriedly from his vantage point.

"I don't know," Sakura said worriedly, she hoped that things were going in their favour. She really didn't want to face a man who could chop her head off with little effort.

"Dobe, get after her!" Sasuke barked.

"What? We need to do this together!"

"We are, you idiot. You'll attack first and create an opening again. I'll work on a jutsu to finish her off."

Naruto seemed apprehensive only for a moment before nodding in determination. "Right!"

He charged at Haku again.

"You overestimate yourselves," Haku said, disappearing from the spot and reappearing behind Naruto. She dropped her head to his ear. "I'm faster than I led you to believe."

Naruto's eyes widened, but it was too late. He felt a fist connect with his head, sending him flying ahead. He hit his head on the ground. Staggering, he couldn't focus, his vision blurry. He could feel blood coming from his forehead, but it was too hard to concentrate on anything but the pain. His body fell on the ground again, unmoving.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed. The situation was looking more grim each second.

Haku turned her attention to him. "I have been lenient, but I'm starting to lose my patience."

"What, you think beating up the dobe would scare me? We're not in the same level, so don't underestimate me," Sasuke said seriously.

Haku cocked her head to the side, curious. "You really think you have chance against me, don't you?"

"I'm of noble blood; I won't lose to you."

"Well then, we shall see."

Haku raised her hands again. She did a few hand signs before stating, "Makyo Hyosho."

Sasuke felt the ground started to tremble. He wasn't prepared to see ice slabs that looked like mirrors emerge from the ground. If only he had his sharingan; all of this would be so much easier to deal with.

Haku had disappeared into a mirror. Sasuke was shocked by the act, but he was even more shocked when Haku appeared on each mirror as if she was in all of them.

"In this prison, you have zero chance of winning," Haku said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's unconscious form. Why did that idiot have to fail now?

"Looking at him won't safe you."

Sasuke looked at one of the mirrors and smirked. "Big mistake. Fire melts ice."

He did a few hand seals. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" He took in a deep breath and released as stream of fire aimed at one mirror. It hit it's mark.

Sasuke's smirk quickly turned into a surprised frown when he realised that the mirror hadn't melted; it looked like it hadn't even been touched.

"Don't bother. We're not working with normal laws in this realm. Plus, you're not strong enough," the Hakus said.

Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance. He was going to try again but Haku was not done.

"In this place, I rule. I've had enough of these antics, it is time to finish this," the Hakus said. They all took out senbon needles.

Sasuke was ready to dodge, but was shocked when all mirror images threw the needles at incredible speeds. They hit him like bullets; he had no time to react and had to endure the onslaught.

Once Haku was satisfied with her work, she stopped. "I think that should be enough. Goodbye."

Sasuke struggle to remain standing. The pain in his body was indescribable. He didn't even realise that his Sharingan had awakened; he was too focused on not passing out. It was fruitless, however, as his body dropped to the ground. He lay down, littered with needles, motionless.

It was over...

* * *

...

... Breathing...

...Someone was breathing.

...It was strong, strong breath.

... So strong that the floor was rumbling?

Naruto's eyes shot open. At first, his vision was too blurry to see anything, but then he saw blue...water?

That's when he realised something - he couldn't breath.

His head shot up. He gulped numerous amounts of air. His intake was haggard, he felt like he almost drowned.

**"Well, well, well, If it isn't the little brat I kicked out of here."**

Naruto looked to the voice, and was promptly staring into two giant orbs of blood eyes, glaring at him.

He looked around, seeing the different pipes and the familiar sewer themed room.

His mindscape?

**"What are you looking around for, you lose something, moron?" **the Kyuubi's deep voice rumbled.

Naruto stared at the fox in surprise. How did he get here?

**"Oh wait, maybe you came to bitch and moan on how unfair your life is. So what are you waiting for, bitch already and piss me off further."**

Naruto frowned at the fox, evidently not liking what the fox was saying. He didn't retort though, something the Kyuubi didn't miss.

**"Oh, you angry now,"** the fox sneered, **"you wanna annoy me again?"**

Naruto took a deep breath; he looked at the fox square in the eye. "I'm sorry."

That definitely wasn't what Kurama was expecting. The fox looked at him weirdly. **"What?"**

"I wanted to apologise for how I behaved the last time I was here. You were trying to help, I shouldn't have disrespected you..."

**"Okay?" **Kurama sounded confused. **"That needle bitch must have really done a number on you if you're this calm and apologetic."**

"Tch, shut up! I'm only doing this because it's the right thing to do! What the hell is your problem?!"

Kurama blinked. Suddenly there was a red flash and the cage was dark once again.

"What's my problem?" Kurama asked as she stepped close to the cage. "My problem is that I have weak, whiny vessel."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, but stopped himself. He almost forgot, his comrades were in danger.

"Oh, you finally realise it? I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did with someone like Senbon Girl."

Naruto gave her a look, "Really, Senbon Girl?"

"Hey, I'll name her however I want, kid."

"What's wrong with you. How many times must I tell you we're the same age!"

"... There you go, bitching again."

"Arg! Okay, I'm sorry! Could you tell me how to get out of here? I need to help my team."

"Let me be honest with you, Naruto. There is no possible way you can win."

"I'll find a way. Now, let me out!"

"Listen to me!" Kurama snarled, shocking Naruto. "Your abilities are weak! Right now, you're only a few seconds from being killed!"

"What am I supposed to do, just sit here and wait for something to happen?"

"No... I'll help you."

"..."

"..."

"... What do you mean "help" me?"

"In order for this to work. You'll need to give me temporary control over your body."

"Hell no!"

"You're not listening!"

"I know what you're after! You just wanna get free!"

"Freaking bastard. After everything I've done, do you really think that's my motive?"

"... I can't trust you, I'm sorry."

"For the love of god, your friends will die if you don't take my help and you're running out of time!"

"..."

"I don't want to die either, you know? If you die then I die! I don't want that!" She really sounded desperate.

"..."

"... Fine, if you let me help, I promise to train you in all I know!"

"... But you sai-"

"You stupid brat!" she screamed, livid. "Just accept my offer!"

"... Under one condition."

"What?!"

"This happens only once and I get control back anytime."

"That's one condition?!"

"Take it or-"

"Okay, okay!"

"Give me your word."

"Arg, freaking...I swear on my life as a Bijuu that I will honour your conditions," Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto finally allowed a smile, thanking her for her training offer, and Kurama realised that she had just been played.

"You little shi-"

There was a bright flash.

Haku stared at the two bodies crumbled on the ground. They weren't dead yet, but the kunais she took out would change things.

"I'm sorry," she started, "this isn't how I wanted things to go, but I have no choice. I am Zabuza-sama's weapon and I cannot fail him. Forgive me for killing you."

Haku raised her kunai, taking aim at both boys. She froze, sensing something.

It was huge.

What kind of chakra was that? It was malicious...evil.

"No time to ponder," Haku said, face stiff with determination. "I must kill them then help Zabuza-sama."

**"...Awww, you shouldn't have to worry your pretty little head about that. They're not dying today."**

Haku was shocked in seeing Naruto stand up. However, that did not sound like Naruto. It did to some extent, but it was like there was a second voice. When the blonde stood fully, Haku was shocked to see red eyes staring at him instead of cerulean.

"Naruto" looked at the fallen Uchiha and tisked. **"My goodness, needles all over. You did a good job, Senbon Girl."**

That was definitely not Naruto. His voice was more feminine than usual, but Haku was not deterred.

"You're very resilient, Naruto-san, but this ends now." Haku fired the kunai, concentrating on a point that would produce fast death: the neck.

"Naruto" casual cocked "his" head to the side, the kunai easily whooshing past "him". **"Oops, was that supposed to hit me?"**

Haku gaped. That was her fastest throw, no one had ever dodged it before. This was bad. Whatever was in front of her wasn't human.

**"Look at all these mirrors," **Kurama said gleefully. **"I really wish I could see what I look like instead this blonde moron... Yes, I said it... You got a problem with tha..? Oh shut up!"**

"Naruto" seemed to be talking to himself, Haku observed. This just kept getting weirder and weirder. She had enough; she wanted answers.

"Who are you?!" She quarrelled.

Kurama turned her gaze on her. **"Oh, me? Why, I'm the lovable, gullible idiot who loves to yell "Believe it!" all the time!"**

"You won't escape my attacks a second time!"

Haku fired all her senbon needles at once, from all directions. It looked like they hit Naruto at first, but Haku suddenly noticed that Naruto seemed to be relaxed, too relaxed - as if he wasn't being attacked. She stopped attacking to asses her work.

None of her attacks even touched Naruto, they just floated around him.

Naruto observed one of the needles. **"Hmm, pretty sharp,"** he sniffed, "**and poison, no, paralysis? I commend you for an adequate effort."**

Haku scowled. "I told you not to underestimate me!"

Naruto yawned. **"I've grown tired of these mirrors. Time to take them down... I'd get out of there if I were you."**

Haku continued to scowl.

Naruto shrugged. He stretched out a hand and fire instantly lit up. He had a little fire ball in his hand. All the senbon needles completely burned away.

Haku stared at the child in wary. Firstly, he didn't use any hand seals to summon that fire - which wasn't unheard of, but was a skill reserved for shinobi of legendary status. Secondly, she could actually feel the heat of the flame from inside the mirrors. That shouldn't even be possible.

**"Let's see," **Naruto started, childishly bouncing the fireball on his hand. His gaze fixed on a mirror. **"That looks like a good place to start!"**

Naruto threw the small ball. Haku expected it to hit the mirror and dissipate, but was shocked to the core when that small fireball incinerated the mirror in one go.

**"One down," **Naruto said, turning to look at another mirror, **"more to go!"**

Haku could only watch in shock as her most powerful jutsu was destroyed right in front of her eyes. It didn't take long for her to run out of mirror to use.

There was only one mirror left.

**"You're pretty fast for a human, but it was kind of boring in the end. Are going to come out of there? I'm sure by now you can tell that I'm a bit...persuasive."**

Haku knew she had no choice. If she didn't come out then she would die. It wasn't exactly something she felt like doing anytime soon. Zabuza-sama needed her.

She stepped out of the mirror, never taking her eyes off of whatever was in front of her. She didn't even know how it came to this. No one, as far is she knew, was supposed to possess such raw power. She honestly thought that this was a dream.

**"Good, girl. Now here's how it's going to go. The boy doesn't want me to kill you, and since I'm under oath, I don't have much freedom. So guess what, today is your lucky day!"**

Haku charged at her, using her immense speed to try and get one up Naruto.

Kurama rolled her eyes. **"It may seem to some people that you're going fast, but to me, you're as slow as tortoise."** To emphasise, she used her own speed, knocking Haku off her feet before she could blink.

Haku tried to stand up, but a hand on her head stopped her.

**"Now, Senbon Girl, be good and stay there, kay?"** was all Haku heard before she felt her eyes getting heavy and promptly passed out.

**"Well, that was entertaining." **Kurama stretched her limbs and then suddenly stopped. **"Relax, what did I tell you about a Bijuu's word being law? You really need to learn to have more faith, kid... Yeah, I'll keep calling you are kid, because you ARE a kid... We are NOT the same age, douchebag! I'm older than you... Y-You bastard, stop calling me Baa-chan!"**

Kurama huffed and pouted. **"Fine, take your stupid body back. I can't continue to overwhelm you with my chakra or you'll burn alive anyway. Besides, this thing smells like freaking ramen! Gross!"**

"Naruto's" eyes changed from red to blue. He hunched over, taking large gulps of breath. He felt really hot, too hot to breath.

Once he stabilised, he slowly rose to his feet. He felt really tired, like he ran more than a hundred times around Konoha. He looked around, seeing the mist surrounding him.

He heard steal clashing against steal. He looked further into the mist and saw Kushina still fighting Zabuza. Both looked worse for wear, but it appeared Kushina was on the losing end.

"You hear that, Kushina, nothing. Those kids a probably dead by now, and it's all your fault."

Kushina was finding it hard to breath. Her fight with Zabuza was going terrible. She was still suffering from the lingering affects the poison given to her. She had contemplated repeatedly on using her chakra chains, but they needed a lot of chakra to work, something she was definitely lacking in.

She struggled to hide the tears.

She starting to doubt herself.

She was starting to believe Zabuza.

She was a horrible sensei. Organising this team spelled disaster from the beginning, but she was more focused on being close to Naruto than anything else.

She was horrible. Nothing, no excuse could save her for what she did. She abandoned a child. No parent does that,ever.

She failed.

They were killed because of her.

It was her fault.

Her guard started to lower. She looked like she was starting to give up.

Zabuza saw her openings becoming more prominent. It seemed like the match was finally over. Before he could lay the finishing blow, someone stopped him.

"Kushina-sensei!"

Kushina's eyes widened. She turned to the voice. Her mentally sighed in relief when she saw her son.

"Don't listen to him! Are you just going to give after everything we've been through?! If that's the case, then what was they point of being our sensei?! What was the point of any of this?!"

Kushina stared at Naruto, breathless.

"If you give up now, then you don't deserve to be called my sensei!"

That's right. Even though it wasn't what she was looking, Naruto was still willing to have her around, as a sensei. Under the circumstances, that's a Kushina could get.

Even so, he was her family.

She had a husband, three beautiful children.

How could she give that up? She couldn't do that to them.

She looked back at her son. He was on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Naruto!" She called worriedly.

"Don't worry about me!" Naruto rebuked, fatigue waying him down. "Just show that guy not to mess with Konoha-nin!"

Kushina nodded her head and faced her enemy. "I'm surprised you didn't attack."

"Figured I'd let you have this moment before I killed you," Zabuza shrugged.

Kushina held her blade tightly. "Oh, I won't be dying today."

Zabuza chose that moment to attack with his blade. She countered herself. It went back and forth once again.

Clang! Clang!

They put their body weight into their attacks, bringing their faces inches apart. "Shit, you weren't this strong before!"

"Mainly because I have something to fight for!" Kushina said through gritted teeth; she roared and shoved Zabuza away from her.

"Damn, lady, why do you have to make things so difficult!" Zabuza bit out.

Kushina readied her attack.

Zabuza decided to increase his mist jutsu's potency. He would have, if it wasn't for the sudden clapping.

"Very well done, Zabuza!" Gato clapped. He and his thugs were not far from the battle.

"What are you doing here! I told you that I'll get my pay after I deal with Konoha."

"That's the thing, my good friend," Gato started with a wicked grin. "I decided to terminate that contract. Why have you here when I can use my entire force."

"What?" Zabuza said in shock. All that fighting, blood and bruises, were for nothing?

"You served your purpose, Zabuza. Now, you die," Gato said, his goons readily agreeing with him.

"Die, huh?" Zabuza murmured, looking at his bloodied body; he had been fighting for so long that he wasn't sure if he could take on an army or not, but he was pissed. "Kushina."

Kushina looked at him.

"My contract is over, so I got no qualms with you. I'm going to kill that bastard."

Kushina nodded, understanding his meaning.

"Since Haku isn't here, I can assume the kid's dead. I'll handle this alone."

"No!" Naruto said, "Haku's alive!"

"If she hasn't killed you now, then I guess she's just a defective weapon."

"How can you say that?!"

"That's how it works, kid. I can't something that's defective."

"She fought for you with everything she had! I'm sure sacrificed so much for you! I heard it myself. She didn't want to kill, but she was willing for you! After everything she's done, how can you just toss her away like garbage, you selfish bastard!"

But Zabuza never turned to Naruto; he kept his gaze on Gato. He started walking to the gang, sword in hand.

"I know we're enemies," he started, "but look after her. That's my last request."

Kushina knew he was talking to her. "I can only promise to do what I can."

Zabuza nodded. He held his sword tight and charged at the army. He knew they were too many to kill in his state, but he would kill as much as possible.

He fought, cutting down enemy after enemy - getting numerous cuts and gashes from enemies. He lost feeling in his good arm, so he threw his sword and killed another thug. He took a kunai in his teeth and continued to hack away at the bandits, until he finally cornered Gato.

The man started making promises, from riches to woman, but Zabuza was having none of it. He cut the man's throat with the last of his strength, sending the man over the cliff.

He stood there as he continued to bleed, not even the worried cries of his weapon could be heard by him.

He collapsed, slowly succumbing to his fate. His life flashed before his eyes, terrible memories mixed with good. The last thing he saw was Haku and his eyes seemed a little happier.

"Haku... Live," was the last words he uttered. Fortunately, the now conscious girl had be close enough to hear, and couldn't stop weeping.

The only things heard were the cries of sorrow.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked tiredly to the voice.

He saw a blurry image of Inari with people.

"Inari?" He called weekly.

"We came to...help?" Inari trailed; he and is fellow villagers stared at the carnage in awe. A few ninja could kill so many people?

"You're brave after all," Naruto smiled, then his eyes closed and he passed out.

...

"Thank you again for all you did for our land," Tazuna said gratefully.

"It's our pleasure. I just hope next time we come here, they won't be any more fighting," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Me too, Kakashi-san. I'd like to thank your genin as well. I know I called you brats before, but you really came through for us, and you have my respect."

"Damn straight, and you better not forget it old man!" Naruto said, failing to stifle his grin.

A tick mark formed on Tazuna's head. "You little brat!"

Everyone laughed at their antics. Naruko was very happy. Whatever happened at the battle of the bridge seemed to have turned Naruto. He seemed a lot more nicer, friendlier, and louder. She didn't know what to make of it, but she hoped he stayed that way.

Kushina seemed to be better too. Sure, Naruko could still see sadness occasionally flash in her eyes, but this had been the proudest and happiest she had ever seen her mother ever since they came to Konoha.

"Well, guys," Kushina started, "I hope you realise that once we get back home. Some of you will be in different teams. So is there anyone you'd like?"

"Tch. It doesn't matter, as long as I get training...and Naruko is there," Sasuke literally threw the last statement out there, earning a glare from said girl.

"I want be with Sasuke... Because I know I'll learn more!" Sakura said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I choose you, Kaa-san," Naruko said.

Kushina smiled at her daughter, but was soon thrown for a loop with what her son said.

"I choose Kushina-sensei."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What, I know she'll be fair, unlike some other people." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Kushina struggled to keep her composure. She complimented her! It wasn't much to go by, but it felt like a victory to her. She looked at the silent Haku.

"This isn't going to be easy, I know. Don't worry though, I'm sure Konoha will take you with open arms."

Haku nodded, but said nothing.

"I've been their, okay? I know what it's like. Let's get to know each other, that way, we won't be strangers."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just yet. I-I've lost someone dear to me..."

"Don't worry, Haku!" Naruko said brightly. "I'll be here for you if you need a friend!"

"I don't understand why you would be so accepting of me."

"Well," Kushina started, "If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be alive. I think it's fair that I repay the favour."

"Goodbye everyone. Come back anytime," Tsunami said.

Naruto walked up to Inari. He patted the boy's head.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. You're not a coward, You're a hero."

Inari shook his head. "No, you're the hero. If it wasn't for you, then wouldn't have had the courage to protect my mom when those bandits tried to take her hostage. Thanks."

"No prob, kid."

"Naruto, we're leaving now."

"Okay. I'll see you guys next time!"

"Come by sometime, okay!"

"We'll be sure to!"

The Konoha-nin started walking in the direction of home, with the addition of a new member.

Haku suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! Before I forget, just so we don't have any confusion in the future, I'm a boy."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

As the continued walking, bickering like idiots, Kushina too the opportunity to look back. She couldn't be anymore prouder even if she wanted to. She smiled in content, grateful she had the chance to see to the bridge completion and it's name: The Great Naruto Bridge.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Will be edited and continued soon. After my final exams.**

**PS: Sorry about how some characters acted. I wrote this chapter half-asleep and didn't focus on characterisation. I was rushing just to complete the chapter before I fell asleep. Thanks for pointing it out. I will aim to fix it, especially Naruto.**

**Also, I know they are issues that I didn't deal with in this story. Actually, I wanted to use the next chapter for that.**

**Guys, I know this fic has problems, a lot of problems. I made it CLEAR last update. I know characters are inconsistent, especially on the extremes the story has dealt with problems, but honestly, the story is running itself now. Some stuff, I can't change anymore. That's why I'm doing the rewrite(to tackle the issue of abandonment more realistically).**

**If you hadn't noticed, I love to focus on fics that tackle pressing issues like neglect, betrayal, adultery, suicide, rape, and shows how characters overcome these challenges and find piece in themselves, no matter how hard it is.**

**The reason I write fics focusing on the mentioned subjects is because in more ways than one, I've experienced them, and I want people to read these things, because even though it's fanfiction, these stories are focused on real matters that I and others can relate to. This is NOT and excuse for how this story turned out. What I said now should not affect how you see this story. I DO NOT want pity. I'm only telling this so you know my motives.**

**Review honestly. Even though the truth hurts, I prefer honesty above all else. You have to tell me where to improve though, no sense in acting like an ass and not helping at all. If you love it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know and point out where this fic needs improving.**

**You like this story? Great! You don't like it? Well, it's okay, maybe you'll like the rewrite.**

**Thanks for your support, and thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 12

_**With almost 300 000 views, over 500 reviews and over 700 favourites and followers, I must be doing something right with this story. Anywho, what's up? I'm sure by now you've already figured out that I'm back and writing. Well, for those of you who questioned whether this story was dead and the author was a lazy ass who couldn't get her act together, this update should suffice as my response. I'm sure yall have been waiting for something worthwhile. To be honest, I'm not about to toot my own horn here. I'm not about to say, "This chapter is going to be awesome!" cause I'm sure a lot of you will be like, "…Seriously?"**_

_**Now that the Wave Arc has ended, it's time for a little drama that hits home! And I read some reviews asking me NOT to include Hinata in this story. Can't do that, she's part of the main cast and that's not going to change. Did I mention that I like NaruHina? (Even MORE now because it's canon?)**_

_**Righto! Another thing I want to address. When I started out here, I was too focused in keeping the story as close and accurate as possible while adding my little flair to something that's been done before. I had momentarily forgotten that this is fanfiction, and I could do whatever the hell I wanted! And that's exactly what's going to happen! This fic wont please everyone (I already have the flames to prove it), and that's just fine with me! **_

_**No more feeling pressured. I'm writing because I want to now.**_

_**Enjoy the update!**_

* * *

Minato was getting a headache. Konoha had been a frenzy of activity. There was only one reason that was the case: Naruto was coming home.

Normally, the blond boy wouldn't be so recognised on people's radars, but they had little choice but to be aware, because of their Hokage announcing 'punishment' for those who wronged his son…and there were a lot of guilty people on the naughty list.

He had received the message from Kushina via scroll, explaining their estimated time of arrival. From what he could tell from what she wrote, a lot of things had happened.

The Hokage hadn't expected such a simple mission to turn into a life and death situation. Kushina had highlighted that the squad had been barely able to hold themselves against Jounin levelled nin. With that, was the addition of a new member, who Minato had yet to know more about.

Not only that, but Kushina very clearly stated her intention to talk to him about something important. He had known her for a long time. So for her to write such a cryptic message, meant somebody was in trouble.

He wondered if she actually found Tsunade. It would be a miracle and a much needed distraction from begging villagers. If not, then he had no clue what was going on.

Well, today was the day, so he was about to find out anyway.

"Are you sure I should be in the same room as you? Kushina will be back any minute, and as soon as she sees me, there's no doubt I'll be in the hospital again."

Minato peered at the person in front of him. "You have no one to blame but yourself. I never asked you to come into my office, Jiraiya."

The Toad Sannin sighed. "Well, how else am I going to see the kid? It will be damn near impossible with Kushina around."

"Don't even think you're getting any favours from me, whatever happens between you and Kushina-koi is your problem to deal with."

Jiraiya's mouth fell. He looked like a shrivelled up pumpkin. "Come on, don't you want me to make it up to the kid? There's no way that's going to happen unless I have the space to. Look, I understand I have to make it up to Kushina too, but right now, I need one-on-one time with Naruto. From what you've told me, the boy is obviously lacking in skill. Plus, I still need to give him the Toad Contract. At least if I give it to him before Naruko, he won't think I'm favouring her over him."

Minato's glower never wavered. "Do you hear yourself? Are you doing this to earn favour with me or Naruto?"

Jiraiya blinked. "Naruto. Isn't that what we agreed on?"

"Well then you better start thinking that way. Whatever happens between you and my son doesn't change anything between us. If Naruto ever got to liking you, it doesn't mean I won't still see you as a disappointment and a failure as my mentor. You've already lost your trust with me and Kushina. You better hope it isn't the same with my son."

"I get it, I get it," Jiraiya groaned, rubbing his head. "But I need that time."

"What are you suggesting?" Minato demanded, not looking pleased.

"A training mission, one month outside Konoha. In that time, I'll get the kid up to speed in the shinobi arts. It will give me plenty of time to teach him important jutsu, especially toad based jutsu that will be vital. I will also use that time to search for Tsunade, killing two birds with one stone."

"…That is for Kushina to decide."

"Oh come on, Minato! Don't give me that bull. You're the man of the family! You make the important decisions like this!"

Minato shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "You're unbelievable, you know that, Jiraiya? Don't you get it? I've already made my decision. I've been telling you no since this conversation started. I'm not on your side. I'm on the side of my family. Whatever you do to make things right, _you're on your own._"

"So it's like that, huh?" Jiraiya murmured, looking down. "Fine, I'll figure something out."

Minato nodded his head, not saying anything else.

"Guess I have no choice. I have to wait for the kid here then."

In that instant, the secretary burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 has arrived," she announced.

"Send them here immediately," was Minato's response.

Jiraiya stiffened. He had been hoping for a little more time to compose himself and prepare to try and sway Kushina's animosity towards him away from him, at least for the time being, but that wasn't going to happen after all.

They waited just a couple of minutes in the office. When the door opened, Minato bared witness to a disarrayed and cluttered Team 7. Some of them wore bandages on specific areas, most notably Kushina.

His worries were in the back of his mind, however. First and foremost, he needed to get down to business.

"Welcome back, Team 7. I have been informed that your journey to Wave was a trying one."

He watched them walk inside, and waited for the right moment before he continued on. "I was also apprised to the fact that you faced not one, but two Jounin-level nin. I'm glad to see you all back and safe and well done. I'm proud to say that you have completed your first B-rank mission!"

His exciting statement didn't get him the results he wanted, though. Instead of seeing proud smiles, he was observing tired faces. Kushina returned his gaze, but hers was a lot more foreboding than he would have liked.

What was up with that look, he wondered.

He looked away from her and noticed the newcomer, or new member. She was very young and pretty. He wondered what she had been through in Wave to seek help from Konoha, but he would wait for answers in their report.

When he turned to Naruto, he was expecting to see anger in the blond's eyes. He did see a little anger, but Naruto's piercing gaze was far colder that the Hokage ever recalled. Minato felt on edge.

Something was very wrong.

"Alright everybody," he addressed the exhausted genin, "you're free to go home and rest up. Since you've completed your first B-rank mission, I'll send the pay to your respective areas in due time. And be proud of yourselves, I'm sure achieving a task as strenuous as this requires a little boasting. Ha-ha-ha!"

His little joke was only met with mumbles.

Naruko stretched her arm. "Woo! I'm so tired! I can't wait to take a bath! Come on, Nii-san, lets-"

"Sorry, Naruko-chan, but Naruto is staying here," Kushina informed, never turning to her daughter.

Naruko stared at her mother quizzically, but relented when Sasuke and Sakura were already leaving the room.

"Okay," she said, a bit saddened, "but when you're done, Nii-san, I'll come to your place with Narumi-chan!"

Naruto didn't answer her outright, still keeping his eyes firmly on his father, but Naruko noticed the subtle nod of his head. He had actually agreed.

She smiled softly, deciding that it was time to leave. She hardly payed the big old man in the room any mind, convincing herself that he must have been one of her father's clients. "Bye, Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Nii-san!"

"Bye, Naruko-chan, I'll see you at home," Minato said with a grin.

Once Naruko left the office, it was as if the temperature froze in an instant.

Jiraiya wondered if being in the same room as Kushina really was a good idea. The Namikaze woman didn't seem like she was in the mood for small talk. And considering that the talk he envisioned concerned Naruto, he had suspicion that he would be signing his own death certificate.

Kakashi was mildly aware of what was going on, but he had no clue of the real story. It was obvious that Naruto was in the room because the matter concerned him, but voicing out those thoughts could get him into more deep trouble than he was already in. So he waited, preparing to give his report on the matter.

"Jiraiya," Kushina hissed, not bothering to spare him a glance. "What are you doing here?"

The Toad Sannin was caught off guard. Usually, he loved being the centre of attention, but these weren't good times. "I need to speak with you."

"You and I have nothing to talk about. There are more pressing issues than me beating the crap out of you. Leave."

Haku had no idea what to do. He was a bundle of nerves already. Being in unfamiliar territory only served to increase his uncertainty, so he wisely watched on and said nothing.

"Look," Jiraiya tried to explain, "it's about the kid here."

Naruto briefly looked at the Sannin, and instantly remembered him from Kurama's memories.

"So…the other one who abandoned me is back, huh? Guess it's only really convenient when you realise you screwed up so badly that you have no other choice but to try and 'make things right'."

Jiraiya's mouth clamped shut. Actually, he had been hoping to tell Naruto himself about that. But since the blond already knew it himself, the Sannin's hopes of fixing his mistakes were dwindling fast.

He wondered if Minato or Kushina told him, but it didn't really matter how he found out. What mattered was the fact he did in the first place. He felt like cursing. Now what was he supposed to do?

Minato decided to cut the tension before it turned ugly. He needed to get a report before any significant changes could take place, but he was starting to fear that there was more to Kushina's attitude than just Jiraiya's presence.

"Kushina, just relax for now. I need the report for the mission to document it. After that, you can do whatever you want to this bastard."

Jiariya felt like huffing in indignation. Kids these days.

"Kakashi will handle that. I have something else I want to discuss with you in private."

"Can it wait then?" Minato asked.

Kushina considered it, and it would seem much more acceptable to talk to Minato without the presence of others.

She looked at Naruto. "Will that be okay with you?"

"Me? Sure, it's not going to change anything anyway," Naruto answered.

Although Minato was happy that Kushina seemed to have made significant progress with their son, he was still very wary of what they wanted to discuss with him.

Kakashi made the report. It wasn't too accurate, and Kushina had to aggravatingly correct him on a number of occasions. But most in the room understood why that was the case: she was impatient.

Once the report was finished, Minato addressed the issue of Haku. Ultimately, he decided to allow Haku in Konoha's ranks as a Chunin. He would be given a place to live and his slate as a hunter-nin would be wiped clean. Of course, he would need to explain his actions to other shinobi and kunoichi, but he wasn't worried about anyone questioning his judgement now. As of the moment, he had Konoha completely under his mercy.

So once everything was sorted out, and he informed Kakashi to show Haku around, the only people left in the office were the individuals who were involved in that terrible night where a boy was left behind.

Minato wanted Kushina to head to the hospital, so someone could see to her injuries, but he couldn't voice it out. He wasn't given the chance.

Kushina didn't wait. She got straight to the point. "Minato, the Shiki Fuujin you performed that night, are you sure it did what it was intended for?"

Now that was a question even Jiraiya didn't see coming. That was not a random enquiry. There was a reason why she asked him, but what could that reason be?

Minato was a bit confused at the quiz, but he answered anyway. "Of course. I saw the Kyuubi's Chakra and Soul unleashed and sealed into Naruko and Naruto respectively."

"Have you ever tested this out before, Hokage-sama?" Naruto gritted out.

Minato frowned at his disrespectful tone, but decided to play it cool and keep his composure. "Not the alternative I used that night and neither the original. The Shiki Fuujin is a death sentence, you can't possibly test it. Even you know that, Kushina."

Kushina nodded her head. A hopeless smile was plastered on her face. "I really was a fool…Well, there's your answer, Naruto."

Naruto glanced at her and glared right back at the Hokage. "That's all I needed to know. All of this, was because of you."

"What-"

"Let me finish!" Naruto roared, pointing a shaky finger at Minato. "I have the Kyuubi within me. She's this 'soul' you're speaking of. But guess what, that's not all, she the chakra too! You didn't separate the Bijuu from its chakra. You didn't do anything significantly different. The only difference with your Shiki Fuujin was that you lived to tell the tale, nothing more!"

Jiraiya frowned at the child's attitude. "Hey, listen kid-"

"Shut up, old man, you're also on my shit-list!" Naruto screamed at him.

He turned back to Minato, and was surprised when he saw him scowling.

"That's impossible, Naruto. I saw it for myself. There's no way I could have made such a mistake. Look, I understand that you're angry at us for leaving you here, but we didn't do it out of spite."

Naruto gaped at the Hokage. No way, he was actually choosing denial? Was his arrogance that big?

Well, he would sort that out pretty quickly.

"Well, you did make a mistake! I spoke to Kurama personally! She showed me everything that happened that night and told me that a Bijuu's chakra IS its soul. So you left me for nothing!"

Minato wasn't buying any of it. "Naruto, you spoke to Kurama? Why do you keep referring to it as 'she'? The Kyuubi has no gender. And I wouldn't take its words likely. It could easily be lying to you. What proof do you have to support this?"

That was a legitimate question. But Luckily for Naruto, it was Kushina who came to his defence.

"I felt it when I was battling Zabuza on the bridge. It was a huge surge. At first, I thought my injuries were playing tricks with my senses, but looking back, it was exactly the same feeling I would get when I released Kurama's chakra. That's why I believe everything he said is true. And you're wrong about Kurama lying. That damn Bijuu has an honour system. If it gives an oath, it keeps to it. I know that for myself."

Minato felt vindicated that his own family was gunning after him, but the very idea that he had caused his own blood to suffer was a disastrous prospect to entertain. If what they told him was correct, then Naruto would have every single right to hate them, to hate him in particular.

That's the last thing he wanted. He never wished for such intense animosity with his family. He was looking out for them earnestly. Naruto and Naruko's safety was all he cared about on that fateful night. But alas, it seemed like that one big decision was still coming back to haunt him to the very end.

He didn't know what to say. It was one thing taking what Naruto said with a grain of salt; it was a whole different story if Kushina supported him.

His posture sagged the more he thought about the claim of abandonment to be true. His eyes grew larger and fearful.

This was not what he was expecting.

But still, he needed to defend himself, to show that he wasn't stupid in actually creating a ludicrous plan that tore his family apart.

"I…If it's true that you too have the Kyuubi's chakra, then show me now."

"I can't," Naruto grumbled. "I don't know how to."

And that's what Minato had been desperately hoping for. "Then how can I undoubtedly believe that what you're telling me is true. It's one thing for you to say it, showing me the evidence-"

Slap!

Minato stared wide-eyed at Kushina, wondering why she had slapped him.

Kushina had had enough of Minato's dismissal. This was a very serious subject, and his attempt at evading the truth made her furious. "Don't you dare, Minato….Don't you dare pretend like nothing happened, because it did! I should have known back then. I should have realised that you couldn't possible perform something so complex indefinitely. But no, I allowed myself to be swayed, and it ruined everything!"

"Kushina…."

"Now, Kushina-" Jiraiya was cut off with a withering glare.

"Don't talk to me!" She returned her gaze to Minato, and growled. "Accept it! Accept what you've done! Take it like a man and don't make excuses!"

Minato was slumped on his seat. His head was bowed. Kushina knew she finally got through to him. She walked back to Naruto without a word.

As for the blond himself? He had half a mind to sock Minato in the jaw, but Kushina beat him to the punch. He was grateful that she was actually choosing to take his side above her husband's.

He still needed to make things clear for everyone to understand. And he felt like that moment was good enough.

"Hokage-sama, you chose to abandon me. You chose your own daughter over your son. Since I realised that there was no reason for you to choose anyone in the first place, I don't want anything to do with you. You've made it clear now that you value your power over your family, and frankly speaking, I haven't seen you at least trying to rectify your mistakes from the past. But you know what? I don't care about you anymore. Do whatever you want."

He didn't bother speaking to Jiraiya and turned to Kushina.

She patiently waited for her turn to be scolded. Usually, it would be the other way around. But she messed up, and so had to face the consequences.

"Kushina-sensei, I know that you may mean well for me, but I cannot trust you completely because you have no balance on your life as a mother and wife. No mother would have agreed if her husband came up with the ideas that Minato had, but you did. Tell me, how do I know that if Minato has others you will not do the same and agree with him again? You need to make a choice. What is more important for your life, to be a mother or be a wife, because you have already proven that you cannot be both at the same time, otherwise we will not be having this talk. You need to make a choice now for your daughters so they do not have to suffer what both you and Minato made me go through."

Kushina couldn't be sadder to hear that than if someone told her that she would die in the next hour. She knew what he said was coming from his logical perspective of how she had dealt with things concerning him. Honestly, it was very childish of her to think that they would be a happy family in a short amount of time. It was childish of her to force herself on him, when he clearly stated he wanted none of it. How could she be his mother if she couldn't get her act together and actually think rationally, instead of just hoping for the best out of the worst situation?

She smiled warmly at him, mentally happy at his surprise. "I understand, Naruto, you're right. Actually, I pretty much came to the same conclusion when I was in Wave. I hope you realise that this doesn't change the fact that I love you, and I'm not going to stop being there for you…but I'll be there when you need me, not when I want to."

Naruto blinked at her. That was actually…the right thing to say. It became apparent to him that she wasn't trying to impose on him anymore. In fact, she was more focused on being a sensei than the mother he didn't need. It made sense now…and he was grateful.

He nodded his head and made to leave, but was stopped.

"What about me? Don't you have anything nasty to say to your godfather?" Jiraiya put out. It was more to gauge Naruto's reaction than actually asking for it.

Naruto didn't turn around. "…I don't know you, let's keep it that way."

There was the venom, Jiraiya noted. Yep, he definitely was on the kid's shit-list.

As soon as Naruto opened the door, the last thing he expected was Naruko on the other side.

Everyone stared at her. Her face was a mess of tears. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth partially opened. She looked like a statue, the world deaf to her.

Kushina and Minato understood immediately.

"Musume," Kushina began gently.

"How could you…? How could you…? How could you…?" She repeated the mantra like a broken record.

Kushina tried to approach her, but Naruko backed away.

Her eyes conveyed hurt and anger.

"Naruko-chan," Kushina tried again.

"All this time, Nii-san suffered for nothing? All this time, you left him because of a hunch?! You left him for NOTHING?!"

"Naruko-chan, watch your tone!" Minato scolded.

For the first time she could remember, Naruko was extremely irate.

"How could you!? It's your fault Nii-san doesn't love us!"

She ran away then. Kushina didn't have the heart to chase her. What could she possibly say to her daughter? Naruko was right after all.

Naruto looked on. He felt bad for Naruko. She never asked for any of it, but it was harsh reality.

He decided to leave, feeling what he needed done was done.

The room was only filled with adults now. There was a heavy feeling in the air, like a hefty mass on everyone's shoulders.

Jiraiya was stunned that the Shiki Fuujin that Minato performed wasn't what they expected. It was different, but not what they thought it to be. And that one error seemed to be the catalyst to their downfall.

Kushina had her eyes on the exit the entire time. She felt old for her age. She felt emotionally drained. When it came to Kami screwing her over, she never got a break. She made to leave.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-koi."

That stopped her in her tracks. She turned to Minato.

"It really is my fault this happened. How could I have been so arrogant in my beliefs? It's literally cost me my son, and now everything is falling to pieces."

She really didn't care for his self-loathing, but she felt she needed to clear up a few things.

"Don't think this is your fault alone. Like I said, I should have realised on that night that you couldn't have possibly done what you've said you did. I had a better understanding of seals, more than you, and I should have followed my instincts instead of following you. We're both to blame, Minato-koi. I am upset at you, but I am just as guilty."

She opened the door. "I'lL…I'll be staying somewhere else for a few days. I need to reflect and pull myself together."

Minato nodded his head slowly. "And the kids?"

"They're safer in the Namikaze Estate. It doesn't mean I won't be stopping by to see them. I just need some time to myself."

"I get it…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Kushina stopped a second and remembered something. "Could you locate Naruto's adoption papers for me? I need to know who took him in."

"Naruto was adopted?!" Minato yelled.

"Yes, and I'll explain everything soon. Just please get me those papers."

"…Alright, but you owe me that explanation."

Kushina nodded, then noticed something important (depending on who you are).

"…Where's Jiraiya?"

* * *

"You know, you could give me a heads up when you actually pull me into the mindscape," Naruto deadpanned.

Kurama stared blankly at him, her tail usually swaying from one place to another. In human form, she looked rather cute for a terrifying monster.

Naruto wondered why he hadn't noticed something as fluffy as that the few times he had been dragged here. It made her look…exotic, human with fox features, which was strange

"Why should I do that?" Kurama asked. Her big, red eyes seemed genuinely curious.

"Well, it would help if I didn't fall flat on my face every time I came here!" Naruto complained.

Kurama continued to scrutinise. Naruto had half a mind to think she was messing with him on purpose.

And he was right.

She laughed out loud, pointing a finger at his pouting face. "I had you going, didn't I?"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, relax," Kurama waved him off, "I was just playing innocent. Geez, you really are naïve."

"And you're a nutcase!"

"Maybe," Kurama drawled, a teasing smile forming. "But the reason why I won't give you a 'heads up' is simple: I can't communicate with you outside of the mindscape. I think that should have been obvious to you by now."

Naruto stared at her stupidly. In hindsight, he should have suspected something along those lines when he noticed she never openly communicated with him outside his mind. But then…

"Wait a minute. When you took control of my body, I was able to talk to you while I was here. So explain that!" he challenged.

Kurama tilted her head. "Well, that's actually simple. I had a connection to the mindscape even when I had control over your body. So I wouldn't say every part of me was gone from this place, otherwise the seal would force me back…harshly."

Naruto was surprised that he understood what she said and meant. He could only nod his head numbly. "So why am I here this time?"

"Who knows? Maybe I just wanted to hear you bitch and moan some more."

"Arg! I'm done with that. I already told you so!"

"Finally, someone grew a little…just a little."

"….You don't seem like you grew at all." Naruto meekly backed away when the fox glared at him.

"Oh, so you're making fun of me, is it? I'll have you know that when I DO grow to my full height, I have a great figure and great boobs!"

Naruto gave her a look. "I never said anything about your…never mind. Why am I here, Kurama?"

Upon noticing his seriousness, Kurama sighed. "Ruin the fun, why don't you? Anyway, I told you I was going to train you before, didn't I? Actually, you pretty much tricked me into it, which was very commendable…you little shit."

"You're the one who offered, not me! So how is this going to work exactly?"

"We need to establish a communication channel inside and outside the mindscape. For that to happen, I need you to sign this." A scroll appeared in her open hand. She handed it to Naruto.

He looked at it in wonder and bewilderment. From what he could tell – which was vaguely – it looked like a…

"A contract?" He asked, receiving an affirmative nod from his partner.

"Yep. It isn't anything complicated. It just connects our consciousness together. The only drawback would be it would allow me to always read your mind, and since I already do that, it's nothing different for you."

Naruto was still frowning when he looked at the content. "I can't read this, and it seems like it's a lot more than just connecting our consciousness together."

Kurama smiled at him. "Wow kid, you're actually pretty bright for an idiot."

She ignored his glare and decided to explain. "You're right, it isn't just for our minds. We will also be sharing chakra, more like mixing chakra. In order for that to happen without me escaping my cage, we need to be bonded."

"What do you mean by 'bonded'?"

"Hmmm, I don't know how to expressively explain it. But in simple words, our minds and chakra will be connected to the both of us. So if you ever feel like drawing out my power, it wouldn't be damaging to your body to do so. And if you ever want to talk to me, I will always be there, in mind of course. Additionally, in order for your body to compensate for my 'evil' chakra, it will combine our chakra together to create something new. That's it in a nutshell."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I get it, but how is this training?"

Kurama looked at him like he was stupid. "This isn't training. Training hasn't started. We need to distinguish key issues so we won't have problems later on."

"Well, since I can't read this thing, I have no idea if I should even consider your offer."

"Do you want me to make an oath about it? I think you've already figured out that I can't lie if I do that."

Naruto blinked at her a few times. He decided to ask instead: "Why are you doing this, though? I thought you hated me or something."

Kurama huffed. "You make me sound one-dimensional. Besides, I don't hate you. I just hated your attitude before. The reason why I'm training you is so I don't have a weak vessel. I mean compared to your sister, you're practically nothing."

Naruto grimaced and looked away from her. "Gee, thanks."

"Anytime…But look at it this way, with my help, you'll surpass your sister in no time."

He returned his gaze on her. "How is that possible, especially considering she has your other half?"

Kurama shook her head. "Listening is a skill, Naruto, one you'll need to learn pretty quickly. Remember when I told you that I was the Yang Chakra, the good kind?"

He nodded his head.

"Then do you honestly think that the Yin part of me wants anything to do with teaching someone, especially the daughter of its jailer?"

Naruto thought it over. "Maybe it wouldn't now, but what if that changes? I'll be right behind her again."

"Don't make it sound that easy, because it isn't. Right now, all my Yin half cares about is escaping its cage. Your sister's life is forfeit."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean she's in danger?"

"Not yet, but it's very likely her life will be in peril soon."

He had never thought of it that way. He just assumed that since Yang Kurama was crazy, then Yin Kurama was double the crazy.

Bonk!

"Ow!" Naruto whined, rubbing his sore head.

"Why do you keep forgetting that I can read your mind?" Kurama nonchalantly queried.

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"You don't need to worry about her yet. You are the sorry excuse of a shinobi that can't do anything right, not her."

"Do you really wanna fight me, bitch?!" Naruto yelled.

"Please, I'd kill you in a second, now calm down."

Naruto pouted but complied.

"Right, although I have centuries of techniques under my belt, I think teaching you is going to be tricky the way you are now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

Kurama didn't look perturbed by his scowl. "Simple, kid, you're too impulsive. You say something before you even think it over; you rush into battle before even making a strategy. Things like that will get you killed. We need to work on your attitude and way of thinking before we advance to anything else."

Naruto didn't like hearing anyone insult his skills bluntly, but he had little choice but to acknowledge she knew more than him, a lot more. He begrudgingly nodded his head, confirming he understood what she meant, but didn't have to like it.

Kurama hummed in triumph. "Good, boy."

"…We're the same age."

She rolled her eyes. He was never going to let that one down, but she was slowly starting to get used to it. He wasn't a bad individual. He just made stupid choices, and it wasn't as if it was all his fault that he grew up to be that way.

"Before we start that, you need to sign this." Another contract appeared in her hand.

"What, another one?" Naruto queried.

"Yep," Kurama said. "Sign the first one, so I can tell you what this one does."

Naruto nodded and took the quill she offered. He signed the bottom of the contract quickly.

He never saw Kurama smirk.

Once he was done, he took the other contract in his hand. It was in the same unreadable language as the first one.

This was really strange.

"So what does it do?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Fox Contract," She declared.

Naruto stared at her, incredulous. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

She giggled at his face. "Yes, it does. With this contract, you will be able to summon any of my children."

Naruto nodded his head.

He stood up, walked up to her and sat down right in front of her.

Kurama blinked at the odd behaviour.

He screamed.

"YOU HAVE KIDS?!"

Kurama was momentarily dazed from the shout. She shook her head to gather herself. "Sure, I have thousands of children. Did you honestly think I lived all those years remaining a virgin?"

She sounded like her pride was being targeted, but Naruto was focusing more on the fact that a Bijuu could actually give birth.

"How is that possible?! You're pure chakra!" He screeched.

She shrugged. "I can't honestly answer that. I didn't really question the laws of nature. I just went with it."

Naruto's head was spinning. His initial understanding of Kurama was turned upside down with her statement. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

She dawn a wicked grin. "Wanna know how I have so many children? Simple, it was either I got fucked, or did the fucking."

Naruto shut his eyes and covered his ears. "What the hell? Don't tell me about it!"

"And I only did it with humans," she continued like she was talking about her favourite television show. "So I would turn into a beautiful woman, or an irresistible male, depending on the situation, and got down and dirty."

"You stupid fox, shut up!"

Kyuubi finally broke down into fits of laughter. "Oh God, you're so easy."

Naruto stared at her, dumbfounded. "You were playing with me?"

"…Actually, no, everything I said is the truth."

"This is so messed up," he moaned.

"Oh relax, your time will come soon."

"Hell no, I ain't doing it with you!"

Kurama rolled her eyes. This kid. "Not with me, stupid."

"Let's just forget about it. So I can summon one of your kids?"

Really bad way of changing the subject, but Kurama felt like she'd messed with him enough. "It could be my kids. It could be my grandkids, or great grandkids or-"

"Wow, you really ARE old," Naruto noted.

A tick mark appeared on Kurama's head.

"Say that again and I'll kill you!" she snarled, her fangs visible.

Naruto snarled right back. "It's the truth, isn't it, Baa-chan?"

No that the tables were turned she didn't feel like teasing him anymore. She huffed and decided to get back to the task at hand. "Whatever, shrimp. Are you going to sign the thing or not?"

"Why should I sign it?"

"Did you think I would be your sparring partner? No, you'll need someone to train with physically and I'm way too important for that. The contract will allow you the ability to summon just that entity."

Naruto glowered at her proud visage. "Humble much?"

"I don't need to be humble. I'm the strongest of all the Bijuu."

Well, that explained it.

He looked at the scroll again. "Does this thing mean I'll have control over what I summon?"

"That's pretty much what any summoning contract means."

"Won't you have a problem with that?"

She was impressed that he had the foresight to ask her opinion on the matter. He was slowly improving in perception.

"Nope, because even if anyone is summoned by you, it is their right to see if you are worthy of their presence."

"So even now, I'm still going to be tested?" He deadpanned. It seemed like too much work for an ally.

"That's how it works. If you don't live up to what they expect, then they will reject the contract. You won't lose anything, just your dignity and self-worth."

He wondered how she could treat the matter like a joke. This was very serious for him. He needed all the help he could get, and if Kurama was right, then this was exactly what the medic-nin ordered.

He had one more question. "Will I be able to summon outside of the mindscape?"

"Sorry, kid, that can't happen. Just like you can't summon anything that you would from the outside to the mindscape, you can't summon anything from the mindscape in the real world. That's not how any contract summoning works."

Damn, and he had been hoping for a powerful ally too.

"Enough explanations! Sign the stupid thing so we can get started."

Naruto's mouth thinned. For some strange reason, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He didn't know exactly what it meant, but something didn't feel right.

However, becoming strong won out in the end. This way, he could get training from two teachers: Kushina-sensei and Kurama.

Kurama coughed. "That's Kurama-sensei to you, buddy."

"Would you stop reading my thoughts?!"

He decided to just sign the thing. Kurama had never given him an actual reason not to trust her, so he figured why not?

As soon as he finished signing, the contract burned in flames.

Naruto yelped and jumped back.

Kurama had a frown on her face, it was both confused and worried.

"Hmm…that's not supposed to happen."

Naruto's head whipped to her. He did not like the sound of that.

"What?! What happened?!"

Kurama looked like she was deep in thought. "I'm not sure, but I don't remember the contract burning before."

She cupped her chin and eyed Naruto. "Given a summoning contract has never been performed in the mindscape and with someone I'm bonded to, it is plausible that our combined chakra had an adverse effect on the contract."

"…Can you speak English?"

She ignored his comment. "Try summoning something."

"I can do that now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Naruto nodded his head. He scrunched his face in concentration. When nothing happened, he stared at an amused Kurama.

"Woops, sorry, I forgot to show you how. Just prick your finger. When a little blood seeps out, write this symbol on the ground." She made the symbol in the air.

Naruto nodded his head and analysed the symbol carefully. Once he got it down, he followed her instructions to the letter and slammed his bloodied hand to the ground.

"Now what?" he asked when nothing happened.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu. That's all you have to say," she said.

Naruto set his jaw and concentrated. He really needed to get the technique right, and he really needed to prove to whatever he summoned that he was worthy of their service.

He briefly wondered how big the fox he was summoning was going to be. If it was anything like Kurama, then it could be a handful – that is if he was able to summon it in the first place.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He screamed.

At first, nothing happened...But then, the symbol on the ground began to glow angrily and soon after, a loud exposition emitted in the vicinity.

Naruto was sent flying. He hit the ground a few feet away from Kurama and struggled get back on his feet.

"Guess I forgot to mention that since we're sharing chakra now, you level of output is probably ten times more, so be careful how much chakra you use."

Thanks a lot, he wanted to spit out, but settled for watching the smoke ahead of him.

It was HUGE.

Whatever he summoned was damn near Kurama's height in fox form, if the smoulder was anything to measure by.

This could turn bad very quickly. If he wasn't up to whatever the hell that was' standards, he could actually be killed. It was too late to turn back.

He waited in baited breath to see another gargantuan fox, but was blindsided when the smoke dissipated violently, vanishing in all directions.

What stood there was a young girl. She looked a tad older than Kurama in appearance. Her fox ears and tail were more notable. They were as murky as her hair. She wore a pristine indigo kimono that highlighted her well-developed curves. Her delicate hands were outstretched, indicating that she was the reason the smoke disappeared so suddenly.

When her bright green eyes fixed on his azure, Naruto gulped in trepidation. She radiated power – he could see it just by looking at her.

Her intimating eyes left him and focused on another. Kurama stared back, a bored expression plastered on her face.

Those green eyes immediately blinked and brightened in recognition. "Your scent…is that you, Great Grandmother?"

"Ah, I guess that explains why I don't recognise you. You're a new generation, right?" Kurama asked.

The girl nodded gracefully. "Yes."

"Hey, Kurama," Naruto whispered fiercely.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do all Bijuu's like being girls or something?"

"Huh?" She wondered what he was talking about, but then finally understood. "You got the wrong idea, kid. She isn't a Bijuu."

"What? Then what the hell am I looking at?"

"She's a Kitsune, there's a big difference between the two."

"Yes, there is," the girl said across from them. "I can hear you, boy."

Naruto gulped again. This did not bode well for him.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" she asked, her eyes already calculating him.

Naruto fixed his face in determination and nodded. He couldn't allow himself to show weakness to his potential training partner. He needed to show that he was worth her time.

He noticed that she was a bit taller than him, but she was surprisingly young and very attractive. He wondered if all Bijuu/Kistune really preferred to be human girls.

"Actually, she has no choice in the matter. Unlike Bijuu who can turn into literally anything we wish, Kitsune can only hide their fox-like appendages. Bijuu have no definite gender, but Kitsune have fixed gender."

Naruto glared at her.

"Hey, I can't help but find out what you're thinking," Kurama defended.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" the girl asked again.

Naruto turned his gaze back to her. "Yes, it was me."

The girl's eyes narrowed, and Naruto had a feeling he was going to be in for a world of hurt.

But before anything could happen, a pink orb with a fox inside appeared on the back of his hand. Naruto stared at it for a long moment, and then brought it to the fox next to him. "What's this?"

It only took Kurama a moment to realise what Naruto had, and she turned sheepish in an instant. "Oh…that's why the contract exploded."

Now Naruto was on edge.

"Kurama-sama, is this what I think it is?" The girl got their attention.

She showed off on of her smooth, bare legs, and Naruto struggled not have a nose bleed as she kept revealing more and more through her kimono.

She stopped once she reached her thigh, and Naruto saw the exact same symbol that he had.

Kurama stretched out her hand, and the scroll with Naruto's signature appeared again.

"Isn't that the scroll that blew up?" Naruto asked.

"Yep…Well, it didn't necessarily blow up. More like, it went straight back to me."

"Kurama, what the hell is going on here?!"

"If this is here then I guess you truly are worthy, boy," the girl said, staring at the symbol on her thigh with a small blush on her face. "Oh my…"

"Why is she blushing?!" Naruto interrogated the fox. Red flags were going off in his head at an alarming rate.

Kurama chuckled nervously. "Well…uh…I made a teeny, tiny mistake. Instead of giving you the legitimate Fox Contract, I gave you a marriage contract instead…It's no big deal, really."

"…YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

Naruko was huddled on a corner at the park. She had been crying for a few hours, but the tears refused to stop.

She was a good person. She never thought bad of anyone that didn't deserve it, and Naruto definitely didn't earn any disapproval from her.

But her parents. What they did was not only irresponsible, but borderline criminal.

The whole reason that Naruto wasn't with them was because of an idiotic assumption that she had the chakra and he had the soul. It was stupid, and after she found out that she had one half of the Bijuu in herself, she didn't know what to make of her parents. What they did was terrible.

She didn't hate them. She could never do that, but she was extremely upset at their actions. She loved Naruto dearly, and felt it was unfair that they had to play fate and chose who stayed and who left.

She felt very bitter, and resentful.

"Nee-chan, no cry," Narumi said, hey own eyes tearing up at the site of her sister's sadness. Her little hands tried valiantly to wipe away Naruko's tears.

The older blonde giggled adoringly at her little sister's efforts. The only reason she brought Narumi with her to the park was because she needed someone for comfort. She had been so distraught that she didn't think twice on her decision – not that she was complaining. Narumi was a great source of strength for her and she desperately needed it.

"It's okay, Narumi-chan, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Narumi said, frowning, looking unconvinced.

Naruko smiled at her. "I'm sure."

"Okay…can we get ice cream?!" the energetic Namikaze requested excitedly.

Naruko chuckled at Narumi's enthusiasm. "Sure."

"…N-Naruko-chan?"

Naruko pivoted on the voice and was surprised senseless by the newcomer. She smiled brightly.

"Hinata-chan!"

* * *

Jiraiya was making his way out of Konoha. He realised that there was no possible way that he could convince Minato and Kushina how sorry he was, so it stood to reason that he had only one possible way to salvage a little of the situation with a different approach.

He was going to find Tsunade, no matter what.

* * *

_**So its to be continued for now. But I hope you were entertained. Since I'm actually back, and if you've been reading a lot of my other fics, then I'll let you know now that I'm aiming to update them within a few days. My primary focus will be on 'The Other Side of Them', 'To Truly Heal', 'Needed' and 'Cyborgs Don't Cry?' respectively. So if you're a fan of any of those fics, those stories will finally continue. If you by any chance like the other fics I made and want me to continue, just let me know, and I'll get on it. **_

_**Don't get confused with the whole marriage contract thing. This is a NaruHina fic, not harem (way too many of those already. Plus I'm not really into that sort of thing). I'll explain more specifically in the next chapter. **_


End file.
